Time Index
by MarksmanKNG
Summary: "Some things are just not meant to exist in this world." Touma / Misaka and the others are in for big trouble in Academy City. Sequel to the Animes
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: This is probably my second fanfiction in this website (The Last Stand doesn't count since it's a one shot). I got hitched to reading and watching both series of To Aru Kagaku No Railgun and To Aru Majustsu No Index. I needed a new story to work on, giving me different perspectives and techniques to apply along with my other fanfiction. This is the first anime that Im writting a fanfiction for that I heard purely through subs. I can't find any suitable replacement for several japanese terms, so they will be present. This story continues on from the endings of both Railgun and Index animes. I haven't gotten a chance to read the light novels due to no translations. So this is why I start the plot from where I've understood the story so far. This story won't be as long as my other in progress fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy reading this prologue and do be forewarned that it'll take some time for me to update this.  
**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Time Index**

"Hey hey, would you like to play with us?" Misaka Mikoto ignored the short fat man and the rest of his lackeys. She was in an overcrossing, all alone by herself enjoying the wind. Initially, she was. Now there are six men, all from not too good backgrounds enclosed around her.

'Don't they have other girls to chase?' She was like a delinquent magnet. All of them seem to go after her all the time as though it was a natural phenomenon. No matter, she'll deal with them the way she normally did. She stood up and just did her thing, zapping them to an instant knockout.

"That burst of energy appears to be excessive. Misaka states in analysis." Misaka turned to see Misaka Imouto to her left. She is a sister or rather a clone of herself. Initially they were to become a clone army of the Level 5 Railgun. Results were undermining and they were shifted instead to die as guinea pigs for an experiment of creating the Level 6. The sisters were saved by a level 0 student, Touma Kamijou who defeated the top Level 5, Accelerator. The project was canceled and now, she and the remaining Misakas are spread around the world as they explored the new world they were never supposed to see.

The original Misaka raised her eyebrow. "Well, they were asking for it." Messing with Misaka Mikoto is asking for a death wish.

"Even so, excessive current can cause cardiac failure and eventually death. Misaka informs."

She backed away from the railing. "I know I know. They'll be fine though. They always will." Sirens blared from the highway below them. A car drove past the overcrossing, clearly speeding. Police cars were in pursuit. She looked as they went past in their chase of cat and mouse. "Academy city is not safe these days."

"From statistical data comparison, the flux of criminal activities is on par with other cities throughout the world. Misaka states clearly." Being connected to the other Misakas grants an indirect ability of acquiring a great deal of information anywhere on the world provided there is at least one Misaka present within the desired region. It's very helpful on staying up to date and keeping track on things.

"…" Misaka was silent for a moment. She looked at her sister, eye to eye. "Before I met you sisters, things were very simple and considerably safe. Thieves, thugs, I'm not afraid at all of them." She stepped closer to Imouto "Now after the closure of the experiment, I don't know what other monstrosity they can create with my DNA." She never found the samples or replicas the scientists used to create the MISAKA Army. "Only God knows what they are up to now."

Her clone looked with a blank stare, not truly capable of emotions yet. "Things will be fine, provided we stay together as a family." She gave a faint smile to bolster the fact.

Misaka smiled as she hugged her other self. "We will...we will."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kuroko let out a sigh as she walked down the public streets of Academy city _'Geez, why are there so many troublemakers today?'_ It was just days since the New Year celebrations. Judgment as always was actively performing its duties for the general public. Today is one of those odd days for Kuroko. She had subdued six criminals with other districts reporting similar numbers. Adding to that were additional non criminal troublemakers such as litter and vandalism. She frowned at the air in front of her. 'Some of that is probably due to Onee sama…' Well, no one seems to have an explanation on the surge of illegal activity. _'Are they just coming out from the festive season?'_ She let out another sigh. It was a good thing her patrol's about to end then she could take a break at the office. Even so, Judgment is going to have hard days coping with all the workload.

She heard running footsteps behind her. Naturally, she turned to see a man jumping towards her. _'What on earth?'_ She reacted in self defense, striking a fighting posture by spreading her balance and bending her knees. She waited in those milliseconds for the first move only to see the man landing on the railing beside her and ran on. Now confused, she looked at the man run on. She sighed. Things are not what they are to be. Too many fights today probably made her jumpy today. She relaxed as she looked at the guy. _'What's with this weirdo running all over the place?'_ The weirdo was in a school uniform, wearing a green hip pack at the waist and black shades to match his black Chullo hat. _'The school uniform isn't suited for such running.'_ She was prepared to dismiss him and get back to the office when the person jumped off the end of the railing, performing a mid air spin…to land his back against another man's chest.

The other was familiar to her. She squinted to get better focus. _'Wasn't that the guy from the Level upper case?'_ She remembered him, the blonde guy who could bend light around him. Remembering that brought the satisfaction of ingenuity for demolishing an entire building with just glass. "Woops. Sorry about that." The runner apologized. Kuroko already knew there's going to be some trouble.

The light bender snarled "Who do you think you are, being a bug by bumping into people?" He grabbed the slightly shorter guy by the collar. "I don't like annoying pests like you."

Kuroko sighed _'Oh boy, here we go again.' _The guy is going to beat up the younger, skinnier guy if she didn't do anything about it. As she was about to intervene, something unexpected occurred. She barely noticed a blur of the runner's hand. It reappeared just below the man's chin, with a pistol. It was coated in primarily silver with a gold block bearing an inscription in italics above the trigger 'SPEAGLE'. She felt her heart jump a beat.

The gun's barrel touched the man's chin "Let me go, please." Being surprised by the gun's appearance, the thug let go. "Thank you." Kuroko saw the weapon disappear in a split second. The man ran on as though nothing happen. Kuroko's trouble just got worse. _'A student with a gun in his hands'._ The situation just got dangerous. If she doesn't arrest and confiscate it, the student will do bad things with it. _'Definitely will.'_ She ran forward after the guy.

The blonde was growling, definitely pissed off from the situation. She ordered "Move aside unless you want to be in another collapsing building." The guy obliged, clearly remembering the teleporter. She chased after the running for apparently no reason man. She teleported and covered the distance very quickly. She appeared behind him, several paces behind. "Stop where you are."

The runner stopped and turned around "Is there a problem, Miss?"

_'Yes…. a major problem.'_ She displayed the Judgment tag on her arm. "I'm from Judgment and I need to confiscate that gun of yours."

The student gave a sigh "Not again…" He flexed his legs "Well then, if you want it." He turned around "You got to catch me first!" Kuroko shrugged and teleported several spaces before him. He was surprised, catching it from the tone of his voice. "Okay…a teleporter. Kuroko didn't answer, silently watching the man's reaction.

_'Will he give it up or use the gun?'_ Her hunches were on the later. You have a deadly weapon, so why not use it? It was contrary to her expectations.

"Let's try that again." He spun around and become a blur. She could see the blur running away from her at speeds beyond a normal human.

_'A speed based Esper eh? It's time to catch another one of these guys.'_ She teleported after him. She connected to her partner through her phone in mid teleportations. "Uiharu, I'm after a runner at the 7th street of Furiai Plaza! Keep track of him, you have my signal." For every teleport she made, the man has made seven steps. She was gaining on him but slowly. It was too slow for her taste. She had to chase someone equally fast before and it was time consuming, traveling all over Academy city. She'd like to end it as fast as she can.

The gunman dashed into an alley. _'That won't help you escape.'_ She asked as she entered the alley "Which way did he go?"

Uiharu voice came through her earpiece "The cameras don't show anyone entering or leaving yet. He should still be inside." She stopped to listen for footsteps, a clear easy sign to finding the path in such echo prone alleys. The footsteps were to the left. No, it is to the right. No, in front and behind! The footsteps are everywhere! Even the spot above her had echoes of footsteps. It was confusing for such a thing isn't possible! She took the best option and teleported up to the nearest roof.

"Anything yet?"

"Nothing on the cameras." There was no one in sight across the horizon of the roofs. Kuroko grit her teeth. She lost the trail of footsteps as well. The cameras don't cover the roofs as well. The student with the gun has vanished. She looked around a bit more but there was no trail she can rely on. She'll have to search for him in the big city through detective work. She'll go through the entire city, from corner to corner until she found him. _'No one runs from Kuroko.'_ She spoke into her phone.

"I lost him. I'm heading back to the office."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kuroko plopped onto the sofa, exhaling a long and slow breath. Uiharu handed her some tea as she sat beside the teleporter. "So how did he escape from you?"

Kuroko gave a sigh "he tricked me with many paths of footsteps. In such narrow alleys, there wasn't a way to find the real one." She then drank the tea.

Uiharu asked the important question "What kind of esper ability does he have?"

Kuroko gave the honest answer "I don't know now. I thought it was a speed based esper but an esper like that can't make such a deception." Uiharu nodded and contemplated on the issue.

"Could it be a Dual Skill?" She suggested out of the blue.

Kuroko disagreed "You know what the scientists say, practically impossible for a Dual skill to exist."

"Even if there is less than one percent, it still could be the case." Both girls turned around to see their senior standing behind them with a mug of coffee.

"Even so Konori sempai, isn't it best to investigate more plausible ideas first?"

Konori Mii nodded "I'm not disagreeing with that." She took a sip "Anyway, this lad you mentioned has a gun in his possession?" Kuroko nodded her answer. "Then it's best you prioritize this case immediately. Other districts are reporting major crime surges, some with illegal firearms. Who knows how a student can get access to such weapons. The complications are severe." Although espers generally have better self defense skills, there are espers whose skills aren't for combat and there are also non espers in the city. Such weapons would be catastrophic if there are more students with them and used without hesitation. Death could climb to dozens or worst by just one gunman, with clear examples in the past all over the world. If there are more of them, the possible consequences are clear enough. "Find out who and where this guy is. I'll inform the other districts to keep an eye out."

Her juniors gave a determined nod. They know what to do. Find and arrest the student with the silver gun.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"_Have you found him?"_

"_Not yet."_

"_Time is short. Remember that."_

"_We're doing our best but he's deep in hiding."_

"_Then get to it. Preferably I want him alive but he may stay dead for all I care."_

_*Clack*_

"_Nothing too well I take it?"_

"_They are problems but nothing that will ruin my day."_

"_Good. How goes the rest of our plan?"_

"_They are proceeding as planned. Now….we shall wait for the sown seeds to bear fruit." _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**I hope it isn't too short for a prologue, it feels that way for me.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Yori Tamotsu

**Author's notes: Here's the next chapter, relatively quickly compared to my other work in progress. All OCs are mine. So anyhow, I'm currently writting on paper chapter 5 but I doubt I would be very effective in updating this quickly. So if theres a slow update, please be patient and thanks. Enjoy the read and give some reviews to help me to make this better.**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 1: Yori Tamotsu**

"Such misfortune!" Touma Kamijou ran as fast as his legs could provide. The city streets were light of traffic, most students having classes in their respective schools, adults at their workplaces. He was generally on his own. He cursed his bad luck as he ran _'Why do I have to end up being late today?'_ He jumped over a tin can _'I had my alarm clock set for today but Index had to turn it off!' _He predicted his punishment _'More detention with Komoe sensei or boring replacement classes or worse…expulsion!'_ That gave him the adrenaline to run even faster. He glanced at a digital clock as he ran by a shopping mall. _'If I hurry, I might just make it!' _

Behind him, he sensed rather than heard something moving towards him and it was fast, really fast. He turned and was hit in the back by it. He skid and rolled into a puddle the previous night's rain. His back stung but he'll live from the car accident like hit. He felt for other cuts and bruises when someone who hit him was already on his feet "Sorry man! I got to rush!" The man was then a blur, clearly a speed esper since he was running beyond a human's natural speed. Now wet, back aching and late for class, Touma felt miserable for the morning. "Such misfortune!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Touma entered his class with the miserable state he was already in. As expected, his teacher Komoe Tsukuyomi berated him for being late in class. The class also had a short laugh at his wet clothes. His back ached from the smack with the other late student. His good friend, Tsuchimikado teased "Did you slip into the sea?" He sighed, such misfortune always befell him. It was all thanks to his right hand, the Imagine breaker. Yep, his right hand brings him bad luck by simply nullifying good luck. In short, he never had and never will have good luck in his life.

He took his usual seat as his teacher continued "Today, we are receiving a new transfer student." She gestured at the open door. "Please come in." The transfer student entered the class. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

He was relatively short, only 5'4 feet tall. He had brown hair with emerald eyes. His hair was very neatly kept along with his tidy uniform. He seemed slim, without any signs of fat and full of youth. The student stood beside their teacher "Hi, my name is Yori Tamotsu. I'm from Yangu Kasigite. Nice to meet you all." He finished it off with a bow. The class greeted back in reply. Touma thought in his mind _'A new student here today. What other things that isn't unlucky would happen today?'_

A girl classmate asked "Eh? Isn't Yangu Kasegite a middle school?" The air turned excited with people being surprised by the fact she stated.

The new student cheerfully answered "Yes, it is."

Komoe elaborated "Yori has skipped two years of middle school to join you all." That was pretty much two thirds of his middle school, quite a feat. The surprises kept on coming. "Make sure you study well like him. Now take the last seat at the right and we will start the class." Yori took his seat, the opposite end of Touma and the class began. The day class went on with Touma phasing in and out in between, Komoe berating him some more during those times. His good classmates didn't bother shaking their head in disappointment. They know how his attitude to studies was. It was mid morning when the class ended "Remember to study hard since there will be a review test tomorrow!" The class groaned at the final surprise as the kidlike teacher left. To Touma, he couldn't care less. Ever since he had entered Academy city, his grades were in a state that if a bad grade could burn, he would be in ashes.

Head resting on his left palm, Touma continued dreaming on as the rest of the class started getting acquainted with their new classmate._' Hopefully my luck holds on for today.' _For it to hold true, nothing bad has to happen to him and those alone are very rare conditions to achieve. He continued dreaming in his thoughts as he awaited the next class.

"Hey." His head turned to see the new student, Yori Tamotsu. The freshman smiled as he offered a slight bow "May I know your name?"

"It's Touma Kamijou." He gave a nod in respect to the bow. It wouldn't do any good to have more enemies to his luckless days. He didn't want to bring any more into his class.

Yori Tamotsu sat on the chair in front of Touma. "Can you do me a favour?"

"What kind of favour?" That was to be unexpected especially this soon. Then again, you don't ask favours from people you've just met. Is it more misfortune to come?

"Well…since I'm two years ahead of what I'm supposed to be, I'm out of the syllabus." Touma felt a sense of what is about to come before the big question came "Can you teach me the subjects for the review test tomorrow?"

Bang. Touma felt his heart being shot by an invisible gun. He gave a polite chuckle "I don't think I'm the suited one to teach you. I'm sure the others would be a better teacher." _'Why choose me of all people? Even Tsuchimikado or Aogami could do better than Me.'_ came from the deepest depths of his thoughts. It was a fact, a sad one.

"That doesn't matter. You look like a good guy anyway. You'll help, will you?" Yori smiled. Touma was at a loss for words. _'Is he a mind reader?'_ Without an excuse, he has no escape point. A study group though could do wonders for his grades. He is after all studying with a genius since he could skip two years of education. Most importantly, it would help him for tomorrow's test. There's no reason telling him not to help. Why not?

"I suppose that's ok." He accepted the request.

Yori was enthusiastic "Great! I'll come by to your place." He written down the details dictated by Touma on a notepad. "Thanks, I'll see you later at 5 in the evening."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Found anything?" Kuroko stood beside Uiharu who was working at her desk in the office.

Uiharu nodded as she presented her findings. "From what I managed to find, it appears that the smuggling network that smuggled firearms for Big Spider in the past still exists. It's rumoured to be nearby the 'Strange' district but no one has found a definite entry route yet. There's no note on how big it is or how many entrances it has either." She gave her partner the seat

Kuroko nodded as she analyzes the data Uiharu presented. "It's a start. We'll ask the nearby districts search on the entrance near Strange. Anything else you've found?"

"There's more of course. I've compared some data and it appears that their smuggling activity is increasing along with the criminal activity."

Kuroko was surprised "Where are they getting the manpower to use all of that supposing they could have such regular shipments?" The armed activities are considerably light with retrospect to the other types of criminal activity. Academy city is composed mostly students, not involved in illegal and criminal activities. Remove another eighty percent of the remainder for normal civilians and that would leave a very small number of criminals. Then divide them between espers and non espers and the pie chart shrinks a good deal. Last of all, divide those into the criminal categories and you have the final list, a considerably very small number.

Uiharu gave her the universal gesture of 'don't know.' "I'm working on that. I have nothing definite for now. How is your progress going so far?"

"Konori had me busy with other duties for today. I'll work on it tonight in my dorm. Let's see what else we can find for now." As they were about to start, someone familiar said behind them.

"Uiharu!" With that came a flap of Uiharu's skirt up into the air. "Ah, yellow stripes for today." As her skirt began to settle, Uiharu realized who it is. She screamed.

"Saten!" She turned with her cheeks red as tomatoes. "Can't you have better manners?"

Saten Ruiko laughed "It's just so fun to play with your skirt." She looked at the laptop. "Are you two free for today? We could go out for some shopping say at the Seventh Mist?"

Kuroko refused "We have more work to do. Things are getting really hectic these days. How about we go some other time?"

"Okay, I'll try to find Misaka then." She waved as she opened the door. "I'll see you around."

Uiharu sighed. "Why does Saten like to play with my skirt?"

Kuroko shrugged "Your reaction is just too funny. Come on, let's start."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was evening at five minutes to 5.00 P.M. Touma checked if everything he would need is ready. His books and stationary are ready. Some simple drinks too. The place was tidied up for the expected study session. He didn't want to give a bad impression to a new acquaintance. Who knows how bad it could go if it did. He could get quite close though _'More people laughing, more annoyances. More bad luck.'_ Index was busy watching her favourite show, Magical Powered Kanamin on television.

He asked as he sat down on the floor "Index, I need you to turn off the TV."

Her answer was short. "No."

"I'm going to have a friend come over for some studying. I don't want any distractions for him or me."

"No."

Touma sighed. He tried diplomacy. Now, he'll have to do it the hard way. He picked up the remote and turned the TV off. Index's reply was simple.

CHOMP

"YEARGH!" Touma tried to free himself from Index's constant bites. As he struggled against the nun, the door knocked. Of all the times, this was the worst time for him to arrive! Seeing how futile it was to break free from Index's death bite before answering the door, he dragged his way and just opened the door. As expected, standing in front of him with a backpack was Yori Tamotsu.

Yori was surprised with the living attachment on his head. He pointed at Index "Is she a cannibal?" The lights behind him went off in a clear black out. Now with his room in the dark, his reputation down the drain and with an annoying bite on his head, Touma gave a sigh _'What misfortune'_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Touma and Yori now sat in a twenty four hour fast food restaurant. Without power to Touma's residential block, it was the only alternative. Index let Touma go off at the promise of buying dinner for her. He sighed which Yori noticed "Something wrong?"

"Just my luck. That's all."

Yori shook his head with a grin. "Our luck is always that way." He read his digital wristwatch, 6.00 P.M. "We have twelve hours. Shall we start on the first chapter?" Touma nodded and they begun to work on their esper studies. They worked through the basics of the syllabus to the complex intricate of the human brain. From there, they worked on esper principles laws and the biological restrictions of espers.

Touma didn't feel strained or tired from studying these kinds of things. It's just that he wasn't interested on this type of study. Now put into a situation where he has to study and help his junior, picking things up like this was necessary. He glanced at the clock, it's only nine and they've covered almost the entire syllabus for the year. It felt like six hours though. He scratched his head _'Time sure feels slow.'_ He suggested "How about we finish things up and go home?"

His study partner disagreed "I still feel it's not enough." That brought surprise out of the boy.

"You're quite smart to be able to skip two years. This kind of stuff should be fine for you."

Yori chuckled "They think I am smart. They see my grades and go Wow, excellent performance! You must be a genius! To be honest, I'm not really 'that' smart. It's just the effort I put in. The countless hours I put in just for an exam." He looked at Touma, eye to eye. "Can you stay and continue? I'd appreciate it." Touma just thought things through. It wouldn't hurt for just a bit more study time. A little bit more extra can make a difference. He nodded, accepting the request. Yori brightened "Thanks, let's run through the syllabus and then some questions." They burned the night oil for the upcoming challenge tomorrow.

Touma woke up as the sun began to rise. His back felt stiff as he raised himself off the table _'I slept overnight here.'_ The clock showed six in the morning. It was soon for school to start. To his left was Yori, awake and still studying. "Morning, it looks like we overslept here."

Yori's smile was faint. "You did. I didn't sleep. No sleep at all." He closed the book shut and shrugged. "I guess there's no more time left." He stuffed his stationary into its solid rectangle case. "Let's get going." He then gave a grin "We can't be late for the test right?"

"Wait a second." Touma went to the counter for a moment. He returned to Yori with two cans of drinks. All packed up, Yori received the drink. Touma smiled "Here's an energy drink. The effort wouldn't pay off if you fell asleep."

Yori smiled to his senior "Thanks for everything. You're a good friend." With drinks at hand, they left the fast food restaurant to face the imminent challenge.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Komoe Tsukiyomi entered the class with the stack of dreaded test papers. "Good morning!" She settled down the papers on the desk as the class performed the class bow. "Are you all ready for the test today?"

"No." was the general consensus.

Komoe gave a 'tsk tsk'. "Well just try your best. Anyway, all of you except Yori Tomatsu will be doing the test today."

Yori was surprised "I'm not?"

Komoe started handing around the test papers "This is a review test for this class on the previous year. Since you have just joined us, it would be unfair to you, no?"

Touma shook his head. He pitied the guy he worked through the night with. _'What a waste of effort.' _He expected Yori to be sad or even mad for going through an entire night without sleep for nothing. What Yori did was totally the opposite.

Yori appeared to be accepting. "Ok. If you don't mind teacher, I'll take a nap here." He settled into a snug and was out in moments.

Komoe sat on the teacher's chair. "May you have the best of luck!"

Touma shook his head. He doesn't get such luck. He now turned to his paper. _'Here I go' _He began his test.

"How did you do Tsuchimikado?" Their blue haired, lolicon masochist partner of the bottom trio asked.

"I flunked it as expected." Tsuchimikado Motoharu answered as they three exited the school gates.

"Yeah, I flunked it too."

Touma's answer was different "It felt quite ok for me." His two good friends were in shock.

"What? You actually did ok for once?"

Aogami was in despair "Oh, our Touma has left the trinity of infinity!" Touma felt a sweat pop as he noticed someone ahead, clearly waiting for him.

"Eh? What are you doing here Index?"

Index was standing in front of the school gates with her pet cat, Sphinx. Her eyes were watery to the point just before tears. "I've waited the entire night…waiting for dinner." Touma felt a pang of dread. "But you never came back…" He's in deep trouble now and there's no getting away from it. Not from Index.

Touma gave a nervous laugh "Ah…you see Index." He predicted the worst to come. "I…forgot."

CHOMP

"YEARGH!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kuroko Shirai was reading information on her laptop in the room of her dormitory. It was late night and she should be turning in for the night. _'Just a bit more...'_ was what she persuaded to herself. Her roommate, Misaka Mikoto plopped onto the bed in her green pyjamas. "More work with Judgment?"

"Yea Onee Sama." She was filtering through the students list of Academy city. Without a clear facial description, it was down to everything else she had known about the guy with the silver gun.

Misaka advised her younger roommate "Don't get overworked. It's a school day tomorrow." She put the covers over herself "Good night."

Kuroko lowered the intensity of the lamp on her table. "Before you sleep, there's one thing I have to inform you."

"What is it?" She replied with her eyes closed.

"There's a student with a gun around our district. He's dangerous and there might be more in the other districts, so be careful. It's just a heads up in case of anything."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out. Good night."

"Good night." Kuroko rubbed her tired eyes. Still, she persisted and tried to recall the man's physical characteristics like his height and approximate weight. _'About 162 centimetres and shouldn't be heavier than sixty kilograms.' _She added the data to the system filter, shrinking the list to a hundred and six.

'_Judging from his uniform, he's a high school student.'_ That narrowed it down to sixty. She added another filter _'Filter to within the nearby districts.' _The list fell to three. She looked at the first one. _'Yori Tamostsu…just transferred from a middle school and is a level 3 speed running esper. He's incredibly smart and polite according to these notes.' _She recalled the manners her suspect had. This guy seems plausible in fitting the description. She looked through the other two and smiled. She'll start off tomorrow with this new student as her target of questioning.


	3. Chapter 2: Munafiq

**Author's Notes: Here's another chapter. I feel my chapters are so short when they're uploaded here on page. I don't know how some writers could write on and on with such clarity and detail. I think I'm improving slowly but not to my liking. Hope you enjoy the read and review it please. Thank you. **

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
**

**Chapter 2: Munafiq**

It was the next afternoon. With the clock strike three, Kuroko Shirai is finally free from the day's classes. She had been waiting for this moment, eager for it. _'Finally time to get some answers.' _She hurried her way to the suspect's school, which should also be finished as well. It was the best place for her to start. Her suspect might be involved in sports, considering his ability and generally strong desire to just keep running.

Arriving after a considerable series of teleports, she opened her cell phone. She had saved the details of the suspects into it. _'Clubs; not affiliated to any at the moment.'_ This guy was a fresh transfer, so naturally he wouldn't be in any club immediately. However, he might be looking to join one. Probable chance is the running club. He loves running and is a speed esper after all. He'd excel in one and should be aware of it since he's very smart as the records say. She headed for the school's field track.

The field were busy from all the sports clubs of multiple types. Many people were around, her target might be here. She stood above a grassy ridge, her eye out for her target. She glanced from face to face of every man she could see. To her chagrin, none of her suspects are here. Now she'll try option two, their houses. She plotted a path to follow, marking every suspects home along the way. It'd be more efficient for her. Her list ready, she started her way in processing them.

Misaka drank a sip of her chocolate milkshake. "Saten, Kuroko and Uiharu are really busy these days, aren't they?"

Saten Ruiko nodded as she drank her orange juice "Judgment has to clean up a lot of mess since the New Year celebrations. I heard they have a new case too about some guy they need to find." The two were in their regular hangout spot, Joseph Café.

Misaka leaned back against the red leather seat "Something about people having guns. Things could go worse if they didn't check it out."

"I see…" She noticed something beyond the window beside them "It looks like some commotion is going on." Misaka turned to look as well. There were two people arguing, a man and a woman. The argument had been progressing for some time at least for they were already heated up. Both were clearly yelling at each other but they can't hear what they were saying through the glass and distance across the street.

Misaka said "That looks bad." The argument went on as they kept their curious eyes on the arguing two. Passerby's glanced but walked away to do their thing.

Saten voiced her concern "I think it's going to get worse." True to her words, the situation did turn for the worse. The man slapped the woman in the face. That is something people don't do especially in public. Misaka, clearly seen this was angry about it. She stood up to intervene as Saten said "Wait!"

"Wait for what? That's clearly out of line!" Misaka 's temper flared.

She pointed outside "Look again!" Misaka looked to see an intermediate already present. It was a high school kid. He wasn't anyone known by her, brown hair, blue eyes, slim, nothing else. The student separated the two adults and tried to play peacemaker. Misaka stood still, closely watching the event unfolding across the street. The man was still angry, shoving the boy aside with more yelling. The student didn't fall but he appeared agitated by such aggression. He leaned closed to the man, whispering something only for the man's ear. The man's eye betrayed fear in the flick of a switch. When the boy finished talking, the man turned tail and walked away. His hands were shaking, uncontrollably. He looked as though he would piss in his pants. The situation resolved, Misaka slowly sat back down as she watched the lady thank the intermediate. Saten was amazed "I wonder what he said to the man until he freaked out."

Misaka gave the peacemaker a lasting glance as he walked on his journey as though nothing happened. "I wonder."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Touma Kamijou opened the door to his apartment "Ah Tsuchimikado, what's up?" The sun outside was starting to set with its red closure for the night.

His good friend Tsuchimikado, also neighbour said "Ah, I've gotten some mail from Kanzaki. She asked me to pass this one to you." Kanzaki Kaori is one of the magicians in Necessarius. She was more warrior than spell caster despite possessing capability of using magic. She nearly killed him once the first time he met her. She could slice him into pieces of meat before he could even attack her. He handed Touma the mail, unopened. It was alike any normal mail. "That's pretty much it. I'm off to get some of my things done."

Touma gave his thanks and closed the door. Index wasn't at home, having left to have dinner with Aisa Himegami, the girl who could kill vampires at his sensei's place. He opened the fridge to his disappointment. _'Empty.'_ It looks like he'll have to eat outside. He'll read the mail first though. He haven't met or heard from the magicians for a long time. Hopefully it isn't anything bad. He opened it and unfolded the simple paper within.

To _Kamijou Touma,_

_ It's been a while, hasn't it? We, Stiyl and I are fine here in England. We've heard about the attack upon you by another magician from the Aztec organization. You'd put on quite a performance here to the magician world. Many magicians are becoming aware and cautious about you. Your duty of safeguarding Index to Necessarius has influenced them not to kill you. It is unfortunate that not all are convinced. _

_So for now, some of them might come after you. The rest will do nothing unless you forced their hand. Do thread lightly to avoid them from becoming enemies. Even we cannot save you should you invoke the wrath of magicians of the entire world. For the rest, do be careful. We will continue to do what we can to turn them away. The rest of this mail is from Stiyl._

_ Yo, I suppose Index is still with you as always, the vampire girl too as well. The higher-ups have decided to maintain the status quo, for now. However, they are watching you closely as well Mess up and we would be sent after you. Ironic since you saved Index and have been protecting her all this time. _

_Oh by the way, I heard you have a girlfriend too, a strong one. You shouldn't be having such relationships along your duty to protect Index, remember that. Also, you are becoming quite a name for yourself, kid. My word of advice is not to attract any more attention. I'd hate to come back to find you a mess and Index in trouble. Last but not least, take good care of Index or we will come back instead to kill you. See you. _

Touma put the paper down. _'Since when on earth did I have a girlfriend?' _He never had one in the first place. Maybe it was the Kamijou faction thing that the fake Unabara Mitsuki said. A lot of powerful allies, which might be it. Still, it's a bit absurd to think such ways. He got a death threat for last words._ 'What last words they are…'_ The paper burst into flames, spooking Touma. _'I forgot he did that once._' The paper turned to ashes, leaving the rest of the floor untouched. All it became is simply a mess of charred paper. Touma mulled over the matter. More misfortune for him he supposed. Now he has so much more things to be worried for. Things aren't going to be easier from now on. For tonight, the first thing he would do is to get something to eat for his hungry stomach.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kuroko checked the address. _'This is the place.'_ It was evening, almost turning into night. It is a block of apartments, commonly used as private hostels. She had covered a few other places in progress but those suspects have an alibi. If this one doesn't work, it's back to the drawing board. At the second floor at the left end of the hallway, she knocked the door 2-01. The door was opened by a young student still in his school uniform. It is a high school uniform. "Excuse me, are you Yori Tomatsu?"

"That's me."

She displayed the Judgment band "I'm Kuroko Shirai from Judgment and I would like to ask you some questions."

The lad glanced behind at something she couldn't see, probably a clock. "Sure." He let her enter the apartment. It was simple and modest, generally standard for students from other states of the country. They took a seat on the floor. "I have to say sorry in advance. I got ten minutes of time before I have other stuff to attend to." Kuroko accepted it. Ten minutes is enough to get what she needs.

She started the voluntary interrogation of sorts. "Mr Tomatsu, you are a level 3 esper in speed correct?"

"Call me Yori, yeah I'm a level 3. What about it?"

"There are reports of arms trade in Academy city. There's a speed esper involved with one of them. I need to know your entire itinerary two days ago."

"An alibi, you say…" Yori attempted recalling his day. "On that day, I've been busy in school, getting paperwork done on my transfer. After that…I just took a look at the clubs for the day. Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Do you know anyone who can vouch for that?"

"For the school paperwork thing, yeah I have one. For the clubs one though…I don't think so. I was just looking around so I don't think anyone would remember me."

Kuroko noted that down. _'He doesn't have a full alibi.' _She'll need to confirm it one way or the other. "Also, did you happen to be at the 7th street of Furiai plaza at five in the evening?"

"Hmm… Was I there….? Nope, I had no business over there on that day." Is this statement the truth? She'll need to check this one out as well.

"Before I met you regarding this, have you heard about the firearms spreading around?"

Yori shook his head "I don't read newspapers and I don't have a TV." He chuckled. "I'm always out of date." Kuroko nodded. She took it on the benefit of doubt.

"Do you know anyone among your peers who might know anything about it? Anything no matter how large or minor such as rumours and so on."

Yori leaned back with his hands for support, thinking through his friends list. "Hmm…not anyone I know. Sorry." He glanced at the clock at the wall to the right. "My, time's up." Kuroko looked at the clock. It was ten minutes. It was a bit faster than expected but she got at least the minimum of what she needed. Yori said "Sorry about that, maybe we can continue another time if you still need anything."

She got up "That's understandable. I'll see you again if we need anything further." Yori showed Kuroko the door. She gave her thanks and left the apartment. Now outside, she did an after action review. He could be innocent or he could be involved. She'll need to verify the things he said tomorrow. For now, he's on the plausible list but she'll still need to find other possible leads. She read the digital clock in her phone. It was six thirty. She better hurry back to the dorm or else she would be summoning the devil.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chaser!" Misaka struck the vending machine she regularly visited for her free drinks. A can dutifully popped into the receiving tray. She picked it up and walked away without anyone seeing. Misaka popped the lid open as she left the park. She took a long gulp when she heard someone call her hated nickname.

"Eh biri biri." She turned instantly into her rage mode. She turned immediately and said to Touma Kamijou "My name's not biri biri you idiot!"

Touma pulled back a little. "Don't be so upset there biri biri." Sparks arched from Misaka's forehead. "Fine then… Misaka." The situation now cooled down to normal. He asked "What are you doing out here at a time like this?"

"It's fine for me to go anywhere I want at anytime I want." She gave him the look "Why did you bother asking?"

"I was just curious. I thought you girls have curfew or something in the middle school dorm. I heard the supervisor's quite strict when I visited your dorm." The fact about the supervisor is the truth. Kuroko always ends up being punished for breaking the rules. Misaka doesn't get punished as much since she does follow the rules unless Kuroko annoys her to the breaking point. Only then does she gets punished along.

"Well, we do have a curfew but I'm capable of getting away with it." Misaka finished her drink and tossed the empty can into the nearby recycling bin. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just going to get some dinner. Index went off to eat at my teacher's place. Want to join me?"

Misaka was surprised "Join you? Why would I join you for dinner?" She felt blood in her face. It isn't anything like a date, so why should she feel embarrassed? It's just dinner.

"It's ok if you don't want to then. See you." He started to walk away.

She balled her hand into a fist. "Hey, wait up!"

"Okay, I'm not treating you though."

She stepped into stride beside him. "I don't need a treat from someone like you!" They crossed the street in their search for dinner.

"So…how's everything going?" Misaka asked as they ate at a sushi restaurant. It was simple and traditional. Such restaurants are getting fewer in the megalopolis city.

"My luck's bad as usual. I lost my homework. I have to take more replacement classes. My medical bill's flying of the roof."

"It's your fault on that. You're always so reckless and suicidal when it comes to other people." She explained.

He sighed. "I didn't ask for trouble to come. They just come to me." He noticed sparks as he reached for a cucumber Temarizushi.

"Are you implying that I am trouble to you?"

He got a bit nervous "No. You're not."

"Good."

"Besides, I can't let a person in need be as that." It was Touma's turn to ask. "How are you and the Sisters doing?"

Misaka took a salmon nigirizushi. "I've met them two days ago. Things are going alright for them."

"All of them?" Misaka smiled.

"All of them."

"I see…what about you?" He continued the question.

"What about me?" She asked back.

"Yeah, the sisters are fine. Are you?"

"I'm fine of course! Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well, when I first met the Sisters, you were pretty stressed about it. Oh yeah, having that fake guy trying to court you kind of freaked you out, didn't it?" Misaka was speechless. She felt her heart pumping adrenaline and her cheeks turned red. She recalled the fake date they did. The time when her entire dorm saw him and her together, the embarrassment! She felt as though her face is going to explode! Thank goodness he was looking away at the window. In the meantime, she didn't know how to argue back his words. What can Misaka do? It turns out she didn't need to. "Eh? Isn't that Kuroko, your roommate?" Touma pointed at the window. At the window was Kuroko's face, plastered in petrified shock.

"So Kuroko, is your work going along fine?" Misaka asked with Kuroko now seated beside her.

The teleporter gave a sigh "No strong leads of as yet. The current suspect is only at the possible side for this case."

Touma asked, being unaware of the issue at hand. "What case?"

Kuroko opened up. "There are criminal activities in Academy city. You are aware of that of course. Now, firearms are being distributed to criminals despite the strict control of goods going into Academy city. That is the case we're working on."

"Isn't that something Anti-Skill should be doing instead? They have more expertise in dealing with that kind of thing." Touma was concerned. Guns are fatal weapons, giving a job like this to Judgment whom are mostly students is quite dangerous. Anti-Skill are better prepared and experienced in handling such type of cases.

"Anti-Skill is already on it but they don't have enough resources. Judgment is needed to pitch in for the investigation work still ongoing." She took a piece of Temarizushi. "If it weren't for us working together, we might not have known how big the smuggling network is right now."

"How big is big?" Misaka pressed for details.

"From what we managed to find, it's possible that the network that is smuggling weapons in is throughout the entire Academy city itself. That is substantial considering the size of Academy city in order to support 2.3 million inhabitants and more daily. "How does this network even work? How long has it existed? We don't know. All our sources at the moment are only rumours about it. Even those are very vague."

"So, there's no real clue as of yet." Misaka stated. "Who is this suspect anyway?"

"Don't know. That's the problem. I'm trying to track him down from what I could recall about him. It's not working effectively so far. I'll need to work on it tonight."

Misaka assured "I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of this." She handed her another Temarizushi. "Have some more, you'll need the energy."

Touma chuckled "I'll just remember to steer away from your path." He didn't add. _'With my bad luck' _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Misaka and Kuroko appeared in the hallway of their dorm. The coast is clear, their teleportation unseen. It isn't a crime if no one saw it… right? They approached their room and opened the door. Kuroko yawned "It's been a long tiring day….dorm mistress."

Their dorm supervisor was waiting for them, sitting on a chair with arms around her chest and legs crossed. She stood up, creating an aura of authority. "You two have skipped dinner and are late beyond the curfew." The two girls turned stone cold, caught in the act after all.

Kuroko nervously explained "Heh heh heh… You see… we had a few important things to do."

"A few important things…" She stepped forward in her high heels, the solid wood floor echoing that fact. She stopped in front of Kuroko, performing her classic move. She snapped Kuroko's neck and tossed her aside like a ragdoll. It gave Misaka the shivers as the supervisor said clearly "If it was that important, it'd be appropriate to inform what is so important ahead of time. Otherwise, it's not important." Her tone was menacing, as though a serial killer. Her eyes stare deep into her soul as a hunter after its prey. Despitehaving to hear that tone for a long time, it never lost its power.

"Such acts are against the dorm rules. How many times must I tell you two about this?" She stood tall over Misaka. "Do you remember it clearly now?"

Misaka felt entirely powerless against her. She felt cold sweat trickle down her forehead as she stood still like a statue. Her body won't move for it, not even for her life. It's literally frozen ice. She squeaked nervously "Yes!"


	4. Chapter 3:The Devil

**Author's Notes: **Firstly, thanks for the reviews. I do have a few sources on these kind of extra information. I however will choose to use or ignore these additional at my discretion. I'm also aware of Baka Tsuki but I feel that unless I've read the entire lot, it's not enough for me to fully apply within this fanfiction. We'll see though. Anyway enjoy the read and review it please. Thanks in advance.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 3: The Devil**

"Geez, why do I have to be punished again?" Misaka complained. It was the next morning, undergoing their punishment for yesterday's delinquency. The punishment is much harder compared to their previous ones. For this one, she had to sweep an entire park in Academy city. Alone that is. Kuroko was at another park, doing the same punishment. It felt hard on student rights or what little they have. She swept a few leaves into a dustpan. _'Don't they have the robots to do this kind of thing?' _Why give her an entire park for her to clean? Considering the vastness of the park, she wondered if she could even finish it off by today. Those cylindrical robots that perform their duty all day and night without fail cleaning the streets of Academy city, she could use some of them. She sighed in resignation _'It's going to be a long day.'_

She set to work in the hot afternoon. The sun was hot, real hot. The floor was roasting, clearly capable of making a scrambled egg. People were sitting in comfort having lunch in cool air conditioned environments while she was out there all alone cleaning things up. It felt so unfair. Sweat trickled down her skin, barely cooling her off from the sun's unstoppable wrath. She wiped her forehead as her throat felt dry. She could use a nice cold refreshing drink to deal with such weather. She set down the dustpan for a minute and admired her work. Her effort has been relatively successful. _'No garbage in sight!'_ She thrust her arm into the air _'Finally I can take a breather.'_

A cleaning droid rolled into her view. "So much the better! I might be able to skip the rest of it!" Her luck was turning out for the best. The machine stopped still, something mechanical whirring inside it. Or not. Its chest burst open in a tiny explosion. Garbage and black sludge poured onto the floor as the robot buzzed an alarm of system failure. She felt her limbs turned wobbly in a loss of morale. Her hopes were dashed by this event. _'I guess things aren't that lucky.'_

She'll take a drink first and then clean up this huge mess. She popped some small change into a vending machine. Sadly it wasn't the one she can get her free drinks from. She opened the lid of her isotonic drink as she took a seat beside a fountain to rest. She took a long pull from her drink. Cold liquid went down her throat, bringing life's vigor into her. She felt refreshed from what felt like days without water. She breathed out her satisfaction as she heard rather than saw it.

"Bang!"

"Bang!"

"Bang!"

She turned to the sound of two young boys yelling as they played a mock gunfight in between the fountain. _'Kids huh…I wonder how they can take this heat.'_ She wasn't about to take further notice until her eyes saw a green frog at one of the kid's belt. "Gekota!" Her eyes widened in glee at her discovery. Renewed in strength, she hopped excitedly towards the playing kids. She wanted a look at that Gekota!

The kid took notice of her shadow over him. He turned as he looked up. "Are we doing something wrong, big sister?" He was a bit scared, maybe expecting to be scolded for some reason he didn't know yet.

Misaka smiled as she crouched "No, no. It's just that…" She pointed at the badge "Can I have a look at that?"

"Okay, can you hold this big sister?" He handed her the silver toy gun before working to take the badge off his belt. As the kid worked to unclasp it, Misaka felt the weight of the toy gun.

"This is quite heavy for a toy gun." The surface felt like metal too with fine aesthetics. It had a gold block bearing an inscription above the trigger '_Devil's Trigger_'. She asked the other boy "Where did you get these kinds of toys?"

A voice in front of her answered "I guess toy guns are just getting more realistic." She looked up to see a boy, probably about her age. He was wearing black shades to match his black shirt, brown three quarter shorts and white sports shoes. His hands were wearing black leather weightlifting gloves. A big green pack was clasped to his waist, full of stuff from its outstretched appearance. He walked towards the three. "You can never imagine how high class toys these days can be."

The first kid finally unclasped the badge as the other boy answered. "These toys are from this big brother!" Misaka raised an eyebrow. Such toy guns are considerably classy and expensive. She received the badge from the boy and returned the gun. The two boys went back to playing again.

Misaka examined the badge as she answered. "I see." Her mind was now on the Gekota badge. It was the newest edition available, just released a month ago. It is red in colour with the green Gekota in the middle. A ring of stars was arranged around the Gekota, giving a sign of peace. She didn't have a chance to get one yet. If she only could, she'd snitch the badge away but her conscience won't let her do that of course.

The eldest boy squatted beside her "Say, you're Misaka the Railgun. Are you?"

Misaka was too busy gazing at the intricate detail of the Gekota badge to give an indifferent answer. "What if I am?"

He whispered a suggestion into her left ear "How about we spar a bit?" Her eyes turned right at him. That doesn't look good to her schedule. She wasn't looking for a fight anyway.

"Not interested."

He whispered again. "Let me try again. You'll spar with me or…they will die by my hand." Misaka grit her teeth in disdain. The two boys couldn't hear what they were talking about, evidently playing around with the toy guns. He's threatening to kill these young kids if she didn't fight him! She instantly felt disgusted to his threat. He asked cockily "Have I persuaded you this time?"

She smiled. It is a bitter one. "You are very persuasive."

"Good." The lad went to the boys to retrieve the two guns. He handed the boys some money. "I'd bribe you two some ice cream for I want to take big sister here on a date." He smiled at them as they happily dashed their way to get their free ice cream. He stepped away from the Railgun, apparently getting into position. He grabbed two magazines of bullets from his pack, slipping them into the two guns. He then turned towards Misaka "Are you ready? Miss Railgun."

"Who are you in the first place?"She demanded. She recalled Kuroko's warning about the boy with a gun. This should be him. She should find out everything about him.

"Are names that important? Let our weapons do the talking. They will know our names." He countered the demand.

She entered her battle stance. "Whoever you are, you will regret that you threatened those kids!" Electricity arched around her, capable of electrocuting anyone to death.

The Gunman smiled "Bring it." He fired his pistols in each hand simultaneously. Misaka dodged to the left, using electromagnetism to steer the bullets away. He was calm, clearly expecting this. "I'd expected as much, time to rev it up." Misaka kept moving while she charged for an attack. With her focus on preparing an attack, she can't defend simultaneously. The silver guns fired again at speeds beyond what it was capable off. It was even faster than the fastest gun she knew and that one was quite fast.

Surprised, she ducked barely avoiding the barrage. She moved instantly in the opposite direction, hiding behind the fountain. The bullets struck the fountain endlessly and dangerously close to hitting her. It was a rain of metal. _'Isn't this impossible?'_ Even the fastest person on Earth can't shoot that fast. He wasn't even reloading! She listened as she analyzed the phenomena. Bits of gravel landed on her hair, broken off by the onslaught.

BA BA BA BA BA BA BA KAK!

She heard the rhythm one more time before it stopped to a cold silence. The rhythm was almost instant. Hot air was released from the barrels. _'So there is a cool down time!'_ He reloads his weapon as well, just done very fast.

"Are you going to pop out? I don't have all day." She answered by shooting lightning in an arc above the fountain towards him. It apparently missed since he said "Forget I asked." She figured another plan, quite simple and effective. Deny the gunslinger his guns and he is ineffective. She used her magnetism powers to pull both guns towards her. It didn't work for they didn't fly towards her. Her opponent added. "I expected that too. I had my own magnets to counter yours." She could feel the magnet bars working attached to the back of his palm.

Misaka grit her teeth. It would have been too easy. She prepared a coin into her hand and assessed the distance between them. _'About forty meters, close enough.' _She shot another bolt of lightning, distracting her opponent into a dodge. She flipped the coin, stood up and aimed "Take this!"

Only then did he realize the full extent of her plans. It was impossible to dodge considering the coin's initial velocity of 1030 meters per second. No one is fast enough to dodge the Railgun. She fired the coin to its maximum speed. A loud screech sounded, strongly annoying her ears but no other damage. She saw huge sparks before her enemy batted her railgun attack aside. She felt her heart stop for a second. How is it possible? The coin or rather the tiny bit left of it plopped onto the floor all bent and charred.

Her opponent looked bewildered. His guns were billowing steam from the barrels. "That took two pairs. I'm impressed what a coin could do under your power. No wonder you're the Railgun." Misaka had never seen anyone repel her railgun attack successfully. Except two men who could beat her, Kamijou Touma and Accelerator. Even now, she didn't know how he could stop her attacks. One thing's for sure, their powers aren't the same. Her attacks aren't completely nullified or reflected. She can win this guy.

Misaka plotted her next move as he swirls both pistols with his fingers. _'If shooting is what he can do, then I'll just get close!' _She used electromagnetic powers to form a blade of iron dust. They obeyed, forming at the length of her arm.

Her enemy commented. "Electricity is very impressive but you're not coming close, Railgun."He restarted his barrage. She drew in the bullets, adding strength to her sword. She slashed her blade, extending it like a whip. She charged as the gunman became a blur and dodged it. To her left now, she slashed again only this time to be blocked by a traditional wakizashi. She was amazed by this boy's set of tricks but she can break this one!

"I'll just grind it until it's broken!" She controlled the flow of iron, turning her sword into a mini chainsaw. Sparks flew between them as she pushed harder. She met eye to eye with her foe behind the sunglasses. Her blade will break his if he doesn't back away. His pistols would be ineffective against her attacks.

Her opponent suddenly moved to the side, throwing her balance too far forward. She staggered forward as she heard behind her "Too slow!" She heard a pistol being aimed at her back.

Click

Three gunshots echoed within the park to a quiet fatal silence.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"This is S-1. Copy."

"This is HQ. There are reports of gunfire at a park within your vicinity. Please respond immediately."

"Are there any casualties HQ?"

"Currently unknown but medical units are responding as well. Be careful."

"We read you, we're on our way."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It felt like agony to Misaka. She was on the floor, in pain. She felt the entry points. There were three of them, two in her back, and one on the right shoulder. She felt her shoulder first. She expected to feel it being hot and wet of blood. Instead, it just stung a lot more. Her opponent behind her was also down on the ground. He groaned. "That was some sick electricity." Misaka smiled despite the pain. She managed to thrust her hand back and sent all her charged energy him. It struck him hard. He got up slowly but surely. "You got me real good…" He was clearly hurt but not hurt enough to keep him down.

He picked up his two guns off the floor as she struggled to get up. She'd die if she doesn't get up to defend against his attack! "You're real lucky those are just rubber bullets." He squatted in front of her with his two pistols in a hand. She gave him a face of defiance. He instead offered a hand "Come on, on your feet."

She was turned confused by this gesture of peace. "Weren't you trying to kill me?" One second, he was trying to kill her. The other, he was trying to help her up? That doesn't sound possible in a million years.

He smiled to her bewilderment. "I never planned to kill you. I just wanted a spar against Tokiwadai's ace."

She got up without his assistance. She then asked him, all sceptical "Why do you want to fight me?" What is his motive to seek a fight with her? Revenge? Certainly not the case or she'd be dead by now. Glory? Same reason as the former. It couldn't be for fun, can it?

He laughed lightly to Misaka's chagrin. "Call it a challenge. Who could fight the Railgun and survive from it? From what I know, no one did." There are two people who could do that but she'd kept that away from him. He didn't need to know that.

She frowned as he returned his wakizashi back to its scabbard. "You never actually thought of killing those kids." He put the sword and guns away into his pack. He then answered.

"To fight a heroine, one must be a super villain, no? Or at least pretend to be one." He chuckled "Anyway, I appreciate the fight. Let me make it up to you." Things are just getting weirder for Misaka. A siren's blare could be heard approaching. "First thing though, we should get out of here before they find out about our little mess."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Things are utterly weird for Misaka. First, she gets punished. Then she gets into a fight and now the guy she was fighting against is treating her stuff. This is something she could consider being crazy if she hadn't been through crazier things. She just shook her head as she felt her bruised shoulder. It still hurt. Her assailant now mediator handed her a big sundae ice cream from the store. "I hope this is enough. Oh wait, there's one more thing." He reached to his hip pack which seemed to have infinite space and handed her a brown bottle. "Here's some useful medicine for the injuries."

She tried to extract something important. "One question, what exactly is your power?"

He explained "Your powers are electricity which in turn gives you electromagnetism." He paused for a moment "Mine on the other hand is just simple physics." That just got her curious to know the answer. "My power… well, you'll know it soon enough. Can't spoil it too early can I?" She pouted. That didn't work. She read the bottle's description. It was some traditional medicine concocted from various herbs. Her hands were getting occupied with these compensation gifts. He said "I hope this is enough. I'll take my leave." He started to run, leaving her without a word said. Several paces later, he stopped and turned around "You stay in the Tokiwadai dorm, yeah?"

"Why are you asking this?" was her counter question.

He gave a grin "I'll take that as a yes. So I can find you if I want a rematch." He ran off, leaving Misaka with her sundae and medicine. She shook her head. A rematch with him, that'd be interesting but more importantly, what a day it has been. As she started eating her sundae at a free bench, she got a phone call.

"What is it Kuroko?"

"Are you done yet? We haven't heard anything from you. The Dorm Mistress is getting impatient!" Misaka just realized she had forgotten about her punishment. The black mess at the park…She's in trouble, deep trouble. If she didn't clean it up, she'd have to face the Dorm Mistress. Those predator eyes were just waiting to eat her. She ran her way back to the park before it's too late to save herself from the wrath of the supervisor.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Now in her dorm, Kuroko rolled her phone to its original sticklike shape. _'What were you doing Onee sama?'_ A thought dawned upon her. She recoiled in horror. _'She can't be going out with that guy again?'_ The black haired level 0 guy who she just couldn't understand how Onee Sama could be attracted to. Her hair tingled in dread. _'She just met him yesterday!'_ Before more dangerous thoughts could invade her mind, her phone rang. "Eh?" She answered it. "What is it Uiharu-san?"

"How is your punishment going along?" She didn't need to be reminded of it.

"It's fine and done. Now, do you have any news?"

"Uh huh. I did a bit more investigating work and it turns out that a few other gangs in Skillout are receiving considerably large shipments of firearms." That pissed Kuroko off.

"How are they getting through Academy city's security?" It was among one of the highest rated security systems in the country and the world. They were getting through like knife through butter for some reason. There must some way that security is missing out.

Uiharu answered "It's probably the same way as before with the Big Spider case. Rumours around Skillout say they were shipped from Russia, Bulgaria and several other countries."

"How large are those shipments?"Size matters.

"I think they come in sufficient amounts for thirty people per shipment." That is a significant lot. With every shipment, thirty criminals are capable of wreaking havoc. Judgment is not entirely capable of dealing with such gun totting gangsters. She and a few others could handle them but the others may not be combat-able enough to fight those. Anti-Skill too would have a hard time dealing with multiple attacks across the entire city. As time passes, the situation gets worse. The danger is painfully clear.

"This is bad. What's the plan for now?" The rest are surely thinking something to prevent this.

"Konori sempai said all districts are to gather as much information as possible for Anti-Skill to use. She said to avoid getting involved in the fighting part as much as possible too." That's Konori's style alright. It suited the rest of Judgment considering that Judgment is comprised mostly of volunteer students. It was probably for the better, for Judgment's sake.

"Is there anything else for me to know?"

"There are also rumours that you and Misaka Sama are on a hit list for the Big Spider case. Not many details also on this one."

She frowned to no one. "Huh…I'd like to see them try." She'd never expected to be in one but there wouldn't be many people who would want to take up the offer. Her reputation in Judgment would be sufficient to turn them away. She gave her thanks and ended the call. _'Academy city is in for a lot of problems.'_ She'll help alleviate some by finding that boy. First thing though is the evening news.

She turned on her laptop to watch the live television stream. "Criminal rampancy is on the rise with a strange event occurring at the Winter park. Citizens report loud gunfire in what appears to be a shootout. Police officials noted the evidence of gunfire in the centre of the park. Several casings were found but no blood nor were a body to be found. Police officials promise to investigate and apprehend the suspects of this incident."

_"Isn't that the park Onee Sama was supposed to be cleaning? What has she been doing there? Things are just getting so confusing!'_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Whir Whir, Whir, Whir…

"_K1. Progress Report."_

"K1 is approaching target vector. We are preparing for second phase mission parameters."

"_Affirmative, good luck."_

"Thanks, chop. ETA in one minute. Preparing for drop. We are going dark."

Whir Whir, Whir, Whir…

"K1 is in position, deploy the package."

"Deploying package."

Clunk

"Package is away. Transponders activated."

"Roger that. We are moving to secondary position."

Click Click

"Package is on the surface. Transponders are giving the green light. They got it."

"Roger that dropper, exiting target area before proceeding to next target location."

"Got it Capt. I'd like some nice cool vodka right now while we wait."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"YEOW!" Misaka shook uncontrollably in pain on the bed as Kuroko said sternly.

"Stay still! This kind of treatment always hurt." They were in the dorm. It was night with ten minutes to ten. Kuroko was administering the medicine onto Misaka's injured back. She rubbed the medicine soaked cloth harder.

"Ow ow!" Misaka complained "It's not like I can do much about it." She had been through a hard day. She had to clean up the mess and just barely got away unscathed from the dorm mistress. She had been warned but she got away from any more punishment. That was God's blessing.

"So, the guy you fought was the one I am looking for." Kuroko stated a fact.

Misaka nodded in agreement. "He should be it. Fast guy, big hip pack, has guns. It looked like what you described him. A guy with guns"

"Hmm…I wonder why he used rubber bullets against you." To fight the best, you use every available advantage you have. Rubber bullets are giving yourself a handicap especially when you're a gunslinger.

"He didn't want to kill me or so he says." Misaka explained. The glory of killing the Railgun would be stupendous. Why didn't he take the shot to instant fame?

"Maybe…that would explain why he ran from me instead of fight in the first place. That's just weird for a weirdo like him." He pulled the back of Misaka's pajamas down. "Shoulder now."

Misaka lifted herself into a sitting position. Kuroko sighed. "If only I had his name or his power type, it would have been so much easier to find him."

"Sorry. I tried to find out but I didn't manage to get it."She twitched as the cloth touched the bruise. The guy was very secretive about his ability.

"Don't worry. I have a hunch I can rely on for now." She moved the topic to another section "You said it was a draw of sorts. Who would have won the fight if you two continued?"

"If he didn't use rubber bullets, he would have won and I would be dead."

"That's an If, Onee Sama. If you had shot several more volts of electricity, you could have killed him and won too." Kuroko iterated "The important thing is, can you win if you have to fight him the next time?"

"I think…it really depends on our luck." She would have won easily if he didn't prepare magnets beforehand. She could have also won if he ran out of bullets. Her sword would certainly outmatch his. However, he's fast enough that he might be able to slice her up to pieces of meat or slip through her defenses and shoot her up close like what he did earlier. He could exploit her movements, easily outmanoeuvring and striking at her even without a weapon. He's very fast and that makes it hard for her to hit him.

"That's quite even." For someone to match the level 5 Railgun, he is clearly dangerous. She pulled the sleeve down. "All better."

Misaka lied flat on the bed. She was appreciative for the assistance. "For once I didn't see your perverseness today."

Kuroko said in realized joy "Oh Oneesama…I never knew you wanted my …" She was cut off with an electric shock. In her paralyzed state, Misaka pushed her off the bed and drew the covers around her.

"Forget what I said. Good night."


	5. Chapter 4: Speagle

**Author's Notes: **

To Autophage: Thanks for the note on the number of scenes thing. Now I understand a little better of the feeling of depth.

To Rabid Badger: Well, that would depend if you're saying Yori Tomatsu is the man with the Devil's Trigger. Well, you'll find out whether he is. Anyway, Yori was seen by others to be a genius from his studies. Chapter 1 has the answer on that. One thing though, the syllabus for physics is actually in high school, no? At least thats the way it has been for my education lol. Regarding the guy with Devil's Trigger, the core of the ability is related to simple physics. Besides, can't spoil it too early can I? XD.

Enjoy the read, Chapter 9 is underway on paper. Thanks for reviews in advance.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 4: Speagle**

Click Click

"Hey Boss. This seems interesting."

"What now?"

"New bounty just up. It's a hundred grand for two schoolgirls."

Laughs…

"Sounds like free money. What's the catch?"

"It says they're espers. Psychics, high level ones."

"It shouldn't be too hard. It'll pay off Jackal's mistakes."

"It wasn't my fault Boss. The stuff was jittery."

"Shut up with your crap Jackal. Remington, any other bounties we can grab along on site?"

"There's another guy, two hundred grand. Name's Speagle. Bounty set up by the same guy too."

"Get the details. Get our contact and book a flight. Jackal, load up the stuff, we are going to make some money."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Touma Kamijou left his class with his teacher, Komoe Tsukoyomi. It was five, after a replacement class from a series of replacement classes needed to be replaced in the previous year. _'The first of many to come.'_ was his thoughts.

Komoe beamed at Touma as they walked the empty hallways. "I've marked your test paper today."

"Uh huh." He expected it to flunk with a nice round egg or the number zero. It always has been that way.

"I find it outstanding considering your general performance over the years." Wait…what?

"Really?" That was his answer.

"Uh Humph. If you put in similar effort consistently, this year will be just fine for you." Touma felt slightly de motivated from that. _'Studying all night for every single day? I don't think that's possible in my lifetime.'_ Not with the bad luck and crazy things he always encounter here in Academy City. His teacher smiled at him "Keep up the effort! It can influence Tsuchimikado and Aogami to do better. I don't want to see you three at the bottom of the class." She stepped into the teacher's room. "Enjoy the night."

Touma left the school block. _'At least it turned out better than expected.'_ His efforts had paid off. He could do a mini celebration with just a drink. He reached the gate. "Eh? What are you doing here?"

Yori Tomatsu gave a wave. He was in the school tracksuit with his backpack. "Hi. I'm just here for a run. Keep fit and all that. What are you doing here?"

"I see…" He was a bit reluctant to tell the reason he was here in school. It doesn't do well for the image. "I had things to do."

"Being active in clubs is a good thing. Well I'm off now. See you tomorrow." He ran towards the school field. Touma swung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk only to be interrupted by another person heading for him.

_'Kuroko Shirai? What is she doing here?_' She was the Judgment teleporter and Misaka's roommate. She apparently was somewhat weird and hostile at times. For now, things are going okay with her he supposed. He asked her the question that rang his thoughts.

The younger teleporter answered with a question instead, clearly looking for someone. "Do you know where Yori Tomatsu is?"

He pointed at the fields. "He's over there. Do you know him?"

Kuroko answered grimly "It turns out he is the one with the silver gun. I need to arrest him immediately!"

Touma seemed perplexed "How did you know it's him?"

"I checked his house. He had equipment to maintain a firearm and refill ammunition. That's very obvious, isn't it?" Touma felt odd. A guy like Yori a goody two shoes having guns? It sounded crazy to him. Then again, there are many crazy things he learnt during his past two years. Magicians, Esper powers, clones, it was a wonder he didn't go crazy himself by now.

"Come, let's find out for sure." They moved to the field quickly.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Boss, T1 and T3 spotted."

"Got it Remington. Any civvies around?"

"Just one around T1. Otherwise, the field's clear."

"Jackal, go get the car moving. Let's take them out. The civvies' is an accepted casualty."

"Roger boss, they won't know we're here until they're dead."

"Alright Remington, hold fire and maintain position. Let's move."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hold it right there!" Kuroko ordered at the running Yori Tomatsu on the field.

Yori stopped "Ah. It's you, the Judgment officer, yes?"

_'That sounds like him alright.'_ She teleported closer. "You are under arrest under possession of illegal weapons."

Yori Tomatsu seemed surprised "I don't have such stuff. Those are dangerous things." Anyone in Academy city excepting law enforcement officers such as Anti-Skill wouldn't have them, legally of course.

"You can give your explanations later when you're in the Anti-Skill station." She drew a pair of handcuffs to arrest her suspect.

Yori backed away as she neared. "Come on, you don't need those things. I'll go nice and quietly without those." He reached into the pockets of his track suit. "Or not." He pulled out twin silver pistols and trained them at Kuroko. "Turn around, leave and forget what just happened."

Touma was surprised. Kuroko was right, Yori did have guns! He said "Don't do this Yori. Just give it up!" He knew Kuroko to be dangerous even under these circumstances. Judgments are very good at what they do. That also included capturing criminals.

Yori shook his head "No can do, Touma Kamijou. I never killed anyone with these. Still, I don't plan on getting caught either. Don't make it my first time."

Kuroko stared into the black barrels of the guns. She knew the easiest way to break a gun permanently for a fight was to break the trigger system. Usually, she did that with her nail spikes. She teleported to the left of Yori but Yori's gun already adjusted to her new position. _'That's fast'. _She teleported the spikes, aiming for the guns before teleporting herself away. Once she disabled the guns, it would be down to close combat where she would have better odds. When she re-emerged from the practically instant teleporting, she saw Yori a few spaces away from his original position. Her nails in mid air plopped onto the running track.

"I know a lot about you Kuroko Shirai. The teleporter who used mere glass to cause an entire building to collapse. It is very impressive."

Kuroko frowned _'Being too famous has its downsides.'_ Her attacks wouldn't work alone. 'His response is strangely too fast for that.' She'll have to attack from two different vectors at the same time. She threw three nails at him while teleporting a pair for the guns triggers.

Ba Ba Ba!

The three nails were shot away in less than a second before Yori became a blur. He appeared several steps away at the same time with her nails. They dropped ineffectually to the floor. Even a twin attack doesn't seem to work! How on Earth can he respond so fast? Kuroko Shirai is in deep trouble.

Touma Kamijou wouldn't just stand there to see Kuroko get killed. He ran toward his classmate. "You better stop or else!"

Yori trained the pistol in his right hand at him "Or else what?" Touma grit his teeth. His Imagine Breaker can't deflect real physical attacks. Bullets are one of those in that category. What can he do? Yori warned "My offer still stands. Take it or die."

Kuroko smirked "Are you sure you can kill me? I know about your rubber bullets." Touma looked at Kuroko. Rubber bullets… That is a significant detail. Provided he could take the pain from the bullets, he could close in and knock Yori out.

Yori smiled "What makes you think I'm using rubber bullets now? Would you like to find out the hard way?" They didn't have a way to confirm his words. "You have five seconds."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm in position. T1 and T3 in sight."

"Can you take the shot?"

"Affirmative. Preferred target?"

"Anyone's good. Just give thirty seconds while we acquire some insurance. Take the shot on the time."

"Clock's ticking. Get the insurance ready on time."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Five…."

Touma tightened his fist. If he timed it right, he can get close fast enough and hit him. Even if it didn't succeed, it should help to distract him for Kuroko to do something. He formulated a plan. It was very simple. It could get him killed if Yori shoots real bullets. If he can just get close enough, the fight will be over.

"Four…."

Touma tensed his legs. If Kuroko could notice his cues, she'd do something to help his odds. She noticed it alright, giving a twitch of her left index finger. Yori can't look at two people from two different directions at the same time. This is their chance.

"Three…"

She made her move, teleporting to the sky above Yori. Touma made his dash as Yori aimed at Kuroko. She drop kicked onto him, forcing him to block the attack. She teleported again as Touma pulled back his fist for the attack. Yori noticed it alright, turning with both pistols raised up. It was too late as his face connected with Touma's right hand. Yori was thrown to the ground as Kuroko teleported for the arrest.

A loud bang sounded as a bullet struck where Kuroko was a second ago. Everyone backtracked to the source of the round. On top of the school's roof was a man in old fashioned cowboy clothes with a brown cowboy hat to match. He had a Remington R700 sniper rifle in his hands. A red car rammed through the fence and skid to a halt. Things turned completely upside down as Yori, Touma and Kuroko are all confused. Touma spoke his mind "What's going on?"

The car disembarked its passengers. There were two men and two girls. The two men wore thick black jackets with army green pants boots to wear. One was blonde with a buzz cut, the other a redhead having a mullet hairdo. Their eyes are contrasting, the blonde, a blue serious, and the redhead, green carefree. The two men were armed with two assault rifles. The two girls were schoolgirls, Touma's school. They are very frightened. They were pushed to the front.

Still on the floor, Yori suggested. "Trouble…truce?" This was totally unexpected by them.

Kuroko accepted. It was best to deal with one devil at a time. "For now." Yori got up as the two men trained their weapons.

The red haired main said in a jaunty tone "That bullet would have made today not as interesting if it hit."

His partner said "Shut up Jackal. Now let's finish them."

Touma said as he identified the two girls. They were Fukiyose Seiri and Rie Akemi! "They're our classmates!" Why were they here in the first place? Touma figured it out. _'Clubs.'_ Those two are highly active in clubs, usually being the last to leave for their respective club whichever Touma didn't care for it to be. Now, that wasn't a good habit to have.

Fukiyose said in a scared tone "Touma! Yori! Just what is going on?" Two regular girls brought into this mess. They were held forward by the two men as meat shields. The blonde man hushed them silent with his gun.

Kuroko lowered her balance in a crouch, ready to spring in an instant. "Hostages… something to keep us in place." It would be a turkey shoot for them since they can't do anything risky such as throwing nails or shooting at them. If they want to fight up close, they would have to cross a good amount of distance and still have to deal with the hostages.

Yori was pissed "The hell with them. I'm so going to kill them." Touma felt that was seriously going to happen. He could have done it himself. "How long do you need to teleport them out of here?" Step one to beating these guys is to remove the meat shields which are their friends.

"I need a second and a half to get in, get them out and get clear. It's not enough time." Appearing right in front of them is practically suicide even if it is for one and a half seconds. What other alternative do they have?

Yori offered his skills "I'll get you a few seconds then. Tell them to get Anti-Skill here. This isn't going to be an easy fight." Touma chose the red guy for his opponent. The playful attitude will help him since he doesn't have any actual weapon save his fists. The two fired which Yori responded as fast as them. His rate of fire matched their two guns combined. The two girls ducked in a cry. Bullets clashed in mid air, dropping as useless metal. "Now!"

Kuroko teleported in front of the two girls. She immediately teleported the two of them away before teleporting herself in an escape. It took a second for the two men to notice but she was already long gone. The students are now safe. The odds have shifted a bit more to their side. However…it's a three against two for probably half a minute. Touma, being the unlucky guy without a weapon at the moment thought _'What is my best plan of attack?'_ Rule one in a gunfight, don't get shot.

There are two ways to do that. Take cover or run. There's no cover in the middle of an open field. So, running is his only option. Not only must it be away or directly towards, it is necessary to be as diagonal and unpredictable as possible. The blonde army man ordered "Jackal, take the civvies'. Remington and I will have Speagle."

"With pleasure." Jackal moved forward as he started spraying bullets at Touma.

Touma ducked before stopping at a burst of bullets in front. _'This guy has quite the trigger finger!'_ He jumped as he ran faster. _'This kind of fight isn't my thing!'_ He had a rule for fighting. Fight a one on one, maybe a one on two, run for a one on three. This obviously does not apply.

"Come on now; don't go running like a pussy cat." Touma ran into the school block, out of sight. "Fine, if that's how you want to play it then we'll play hide and seek."

Yori became a blur of motion, moving left and right dodging bullets while shooting back his own bullets. The clearly defined Boss stood his ground behind the car, taking slow accurate potshots as though it was a firing range. It would be the most difficult firing range ever. He started some chit chat "So Speagle, why do you have such a weird name?" If Boss can distract his foe with such banter, the better.

Speagle answered "It was never my name. It's the name of my gun for goodness sakes." A bullet struck the windshield, breaking through but it missed its target. Boss took extra caution, kneeling and lowering his profile to the car's bonnet. He fired burst after burst to no avail. The Speagle is just too darn fast to get an accurate bearing on him.

"Then what's your real name? I'd like to know the names of the people I've killed." He performed an emergency reload of his M4 Carbine to perfect precision, brought from years of handling and technique. It was done in almost a second. Perfection is his thing. He stood up and fired again. In response, a bullet struck him in the chest but the Kevlar armour he wore abated most of the hit, leaving sore tissue but no other harm. Speagle wasn't a bad shot. Boss immediately went back to cover.

"I have many names." The high school student leapt inhumanely over the car in a dropkick. "When you piss me off…I'm a Demon."

Boss blocked the kick with his rifle. Demon recovered quickly, lunging forward with a flash of metal. Boss blocked it again to the cost of his rifle. A deep blade was imbedded within the stock, breaking the gun beyond use. Yori kicked the rifle, pulling his knife free while pushing his opponent backwards. In a smooth motion, Yori raised his pistol and fired.

Click Click

The pistol was empty. Yori holstered them into his trackshirt and re-wielded his wakizashi. He was sure the other was empty as well. Boss drew out a knife, a military standard M7-Colt. It's down to a knife fight.

Remington scoped in as the target T3 got into close combat range. It was too close and mobile for an accurate shot. He waited patiently for a still moment. If he could get the sight steady on him for half a second, it would be enough. The travel distance is practically instant, no such worries for dynamics. "Are you forgetting someone?" He turned around with his R700, firing at the barely seen human silhouette. By natural action, his hands were moving to re-chamber another round for his bolt action operated rifle. The shape teleported to appear a few steps closer to him. It was T1, the teleporting girl. He gave no answer as he re-aimed. _'Wind speed null. Range insignificant. Green.' _He fired as she teleported again. He immediately started into a run across the roof. T1 has too many angles of attack in this area. Close quarters is preferred.

Kuroko teleported to a spot beside him. He reached for the sawed off shotgun at his right hip and fired it from the hip. She disappeared again to his annoyance but he kept his cold calculative self. Emotions are a detriment to a sniper. He dropped through the hatch he used earlier and into an office. He reloaded his shotgun and cocked it ready. Keep the weapon full keeps the shooter alive. He moved for the end of the block. He could easily set up a position to support Boss when needed. It was also a one way choke, easy for defence against the teleporter. Kuroko thought of options as she watched the sniper run. She'll have one good opportunity when he stops. She moved across the roof to set up her attack.

Jackal walked coolly into the hallway. He was on the second floor of the nearest school block to the field. He was hunting for his prey. "Here puss puss puss. Come out, come out wherever you are." There was no response as expected. _'Preys are just so annoying when they hide._' He entered the next classroom and sprayed a magazine of bullets around. Nothing. He reached for another magazine as he walked for the next class. "You are running out of places to hide."

The door beside him burst open, slamming him against the window. Glass shattered as Jackal was punched in the face. He felt his grip of the rifle to falter to end up in the civilian's hands. Touma smiled "Looks like I got the upper hand."

Jackal laughed before charging. "I do better with my fists!" Touma pulled the trigger only to realize the gun was empty. A left hook met Touma's face, throwing him across the floor. He cracked his knuckles as his target got up. "I'm so eager to make mincemeat out of you!"

Touma threw the gun out the window before ducking under the blow. He countered with an uppercut at the chin. Jackal staggered back, smashed his right fist against the wall. The wall crumbled to his herculean might. "With this enhanced ring, I'll break you!"

Touma leapt back in a dodge. _'The ring is enhanced? What is it enhanced with?'_ Esper powers aren't transferrable into objects. Science doesn't have an available way for something to small to enhance the force applied by an object, not for this particular type of application. That must the only one other explanation, magic. This Jackal probably won't even know it himself. Touma ducked under another punch to meet the knee. He got thrown back to the floor. Touma felt blood from his lips. He spat it away as he got back up. First thing he need to do is to break that ring and then he can beat this guy out. Now…how is he going to do that?

The answer was simple. He charged, his Imagine Breaker pulled back for a blow. Jackal was pleased with his enthusiastic charge. "That's it! Come to Papa!" They swung their fists to clash in between. The gold ring snapped into half, the idea confirmed. Their momentum negated each other, bringing both fists to a stop. Touma felt his bones hurt with the blow but he can't stop now! He swung with his other fist, knocking away Jackal's arm. He then closed in for a punch in the gut. He followed up with a knee jump into the same spot. They both dropped onto the ground above him. Touma kept his blows constant, hitting again and again until his knuckles felt sore. By the time he stopped, his enemy was a bloody mess. He is alive but out cold. Touma took ragged breaths as he stood tall as victor. He's done it, another crazy fight won in this crazy life of his.

Remington reached the end of the hallway. Down below, Boss and Speagle were still in their knife fight. He checked his six. No one is behind him yet. He turned back to set up when he saw the sole of a shoe. He was struck in the face and hit the floor. He fired the shotgun point blank, striking only concrete at the balustrade. He got up as he felt something out of sight touch the shotgun. It disappeared and reappeared in mid air beyond the balustrade, out of his reach. It dropped in a freefall and clattered to the ground several floors below, no longer useful to him. Remington switched for his rifle slung on his shoulder. At such close distances, he doesn't need to aim. All he needs to do is just point and shoot. He heard a footstep and swung around only to see air. He turned behind again, expecting another backstab only to again, see nothing.

Kuroko landed on the guy from above, crashing him down with her weight. She wasn't heavy of any sorts but surprise weight can cause legs to buckle. She then teleported him to the air beyond the balcony. The man screamed as he fell down two floors to crash into a full dumpster yet to be unloaded for the day. She looked down. The guy was out cold from the fall. She prepared handcuffs to secure him.

Boss felt sweat trickle down his arms. Speagle is fast, very fast. It was insanely difficult to stay even in this fight, let alone ahead. Only his skills and reflexes are keeping him alive from the blurs of slices and stabs. He swung his knife in a feint before lunging in for a stab. Yori backed away and sidestepped the real attack. Boss slammed his back against the target, pushing the younger lighter guy off balance and onto the ground.

He turned and jumped into a flying stab. Yori held it back by blocking the stabbing arm from coming close with his own arm. The blade hung centimetres above his chest. Boss pressed his weakened but still present muscle advantage to stab him deep. Yori was barely holding against it with both arms. His strength was wouldn't outlast against the Boss. Still, if he could just hold it long enough, Kuroko or Touma could save him. The Boss pulled back a little before attempting another hard stab for a quick finish. The manoeuvre gave Yori some time to redirect the motion to stab the grass beside his head.

Boss immediately pulled back to avoid the countering slash. Yori shot up and lunged, pressing the counter. Boss stabbed forward in a counterattack instead of a defensive motion. His longer arms would be able to strike first. Yori went low into a skid, striking the man's legs. He pushed himself out of the skid and turned around. Boss grabbed the pistol at the neck of his trousers and turned onto his back with the gun. Yori was already closing in when Boss trained the pistol. There was no way he could miss. Yori struck the arm at its midsection hard with his foot. It compressed the arm as the gun fired, at its owner's chin. The air went silent as the battles met their end.

Touma and Kuroko exited the school block. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Anti-Skill is arriving. They stood beside Yori whom was watching the person who was about to shoot him. He said "He almost got me." Kuroko merely touched his arm. "Huh?" His view turned upside down and dropped on his head with a painful thud.

Clack

Kuroko handcuffed Yori while he was in a daze of the tumble. "You are now under arrest."

Yori frowned as the blue vans of Anti-Skill arrived. "No fair." Kuroko simply smiled in glory. He sighed in return. "Fine, you got me."

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, we did. Now we need some answers from you." She heaved Yori up to his feet. "Let's get going. Yori Tomatsu."


	6. Chapter 5: Runners

**Author's Notes: **To Rabid Badger: Regarding that physics thing, I meant in a really simple form. Simple is relative. The simple I meant is during high school level not university level, theoretical physics and beyond. XD. On the rubber bullets thing, I did some research. It was said that some rubber bullets simply have a rubber coating put atop a normal bullet. This meant there is still a metal core that can be depended upon.

Anyway, this one's much longer than I expected. Hope you all enjoy the read. Thanks in advance.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 5: Runners**

_Death looms where the Demon resides…_

_Where it resides is where you fear the most…_

_Graffiti on a wall in the Strange District_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Isn't this quite…overkill?" Yori asked with his hands bound by handcuffs. His legs were also handcuffed and he was being carried by Touma on the right shoulder. It seemed excessive alright.

"It's your fault for being so elusive." Kuroko blamed him. They were walking back to Kuroko's office. Anti-Skill had their vans full with the captives and was heading a different direction anyway. A few eyes ogled at them standing out oddly in the crowd. However, Kuroko's Judgment tag was answer enough to them.

Yori asked "So…anyone mind explaining to me why I can't use my abilities at this very moment?" His abilities were completely shut down by Touma's Imagine Breaker. They didn't know that.

Kuroko shrugged "Ask him. I haven't found out either." She hadn't found out why as of yet. She didn't bother to find out for now. Yori's answers are the one she's looking for. Touma gave a nervous chuckle. He didn't say a word as they walked into the fading evening. Minutes later as the street lights turned on in preparation for night, they arrived at the Judgment's 117th district office. "Here we are."

Uiharu greeted them as they entered the front door. "Is it him?" Kuroko pointed to the sofa, a cue to drop their captive there. Touma complied without a word.

Kuroko nodded "It's him. Where's Misaka?" She had called her roommate in advance since she was sure Misaka would be eager to know the answers as well.

"Right here." Misaka answered, leaning against a wall beside the water dispenser. Konori was done filling her mug with water. Seeing Yori Tamotsu, she felt a tinge of familiarity. "Eh? Weren't you the one who scared the man away?" Everyone else didn't know what she was saying. They turned to Yori for the answer.

"Umm…you meant the guy whom slapped the lady outside Joseph's yesterday? That's me."

"Anyway, here are his things Konori Senpai." The details on that would be pressed later. She put onto Konori's desk the two pistols and the short sword. With everyone else already seated, she began the interrogation. "Who are you?"

"I'm…Yori Tamotsu, a student in Academy city?" He gave an uneasy chuckle.

"Tell me your real esper abilities. It's certainly not an ability to enhance speed." His abilities deny what it is said to be.

Yori appeared a bit reluctant but then relented. "Uh…It certainly isn't. What you can say is that it's a side effect of my real ability."

"And your real ability is?" Kuroko nudged the topic to the point.

Uiharu said excitedly "What is it? I heard you could do many different things with it."

Yori leaned back on the sofa into a more comfortable position. "It's the fundamentals of physics. Here's the clue, Newton's second law." Kuroko raised her eyebrow.

"Newton's second law…and what does that have to do with your ability?"

Yori instructed "Well, it is a clue. Go figure." He gestured his head to Touma beside him "I'm sure Touma here can easily figure it out." Everyone looked at Touma who was thinking it through.

"Newton's second law states that the acceleration of an object is directly proportional to the net force acting upon it with mass being the constant of proportionality." He explained the law.

"That's correct. Force equals mass multiply acceleration." Yori added an equation to the explanation.

Kuroko correlated "And you're saying that you have similar abilities to one of the top ranked espers, Accelerator?" Accelerator has the ability to control vectors which includes acceleration. Touma Kamijou had defeated him in a one on one fight to save the Sisters. It nearly killed him in the process but it was worth it.

"Accelerator? Nope, our abilities work in different contexts." He grinned "My ability is far deeper within that equation." This beating around the bush was starting to annoy Kuroko and Misaka.

Konori said in deep thought. She understood Newton's law as well, having learnt well in her balance of studies and work. "Force equals mass multiply acceleration." She then had an answer. Her glasses glinted from the light above. "It's time isn't it?" Her conclusion surprised the others.

Yori nodded "It is. Acceleration is final minus initial velocities over time. Since I have a fixed mass and speed, I can manipulate my acceleration by changing the denominator time."

Uiharu asked excitedly "So does that mean you can go back in time?" A time travelling esper would be so cool! She imagined the possibilities. Going back to see her old self, a chance to give payback at Kuroko or Saten, the possibilities are endless!

Yori laughed "No way. I can only control its speed. I can make time go faster or slower, that's just it."

Touma stated "If you can control time, then you must know what time is." That would be a remarkable scientific discovery. Anyone who found out what time is would receive a Nobel Prize.

Yori corrected "I don't know what it is actually. It's like I'm given the ability to control a car without understanding how the steering works." Dang… looks like no one's getting that Nobel.

Konori added "Since you can manipulate acceleration, you also boost the power of the weapons you use."

Yori answered "Correct. Since I control the acceleration, I can control a multitude of things. That includes forces." He then asked a question "Now, my secrets all exposed. Can I go home now, alive?"

Kuroko gave her question. She won't be letting him go until she squeezed every bit of information out of him. "Not so fast. Now, why does the databanks say you're a speed esper instead?" There was a reason he wasn't listed as a 'Time' esper which in the databanks does not exist. She's determined to find out on that.

Yori explained "Because I thought it was as that as well at the start. I could move so fast, I could jump very high. It's like being this superhero Flash from the Western comic books you know. He moves as fast as electricity, it was just awesome when I read it during my younger years. Anyhow, everyone else and I had thought it to be that way until I found out I'm actually doing something different."

Touma asked "Then why didn't you rectify it? It's pretty simple to do."

"Hmm…I thought of doing that actually until I sat my brain on it." He noted down the points on his fingers. "One, I'm sure there's corruption at least somewhere in Academy city considering how big it is." It was an undeniable fact. Every place of administration or bureaucracy has a form of corruption no matter in size or context. It's just there. "Two, I have an ability to actually control the flow of time. Put two and two together and it's a bad mix for my end." He made a scissors cutting gesture to emphasize that. He then said "Let's say even if there isn't any corruption. If Academy City or say the rest of the world knew that someone could control time, there are likely two options."

Misaka stated them. "Be used or be killed." She had been used many times, indirectly through her Sisters whom were killed in the thousands by Accelerator in the Level 6 Project. She hated it. For someone so valuable, it's either to be used by whoever controls him/her or be killed for their safety's sake. It was a grim fate for those who are special but powerless to defend themselves. There will be no other option in the long run.

"Exactly, I don't plan to be a guinea pig or six feet under either. So…now it's my turn to ask you a question." His eyes glistened with seriousness, an expression haven't ever been portrayed to them as of yet. "Are you going to tell Academy City about me?"

The group thought it through. The consequences are clear enough. They tell, he's dead one way or the other. If they don't, he'll live for who knows how long. It should be easy to decide…right? Konori said a fact "It's Judgment's duty to report this." Uh oh…

That is correct, Judgment also reports what they discover to be potential threats and allow Anti-Skill to take precautionary measures. It was similar to what the Central Intelligence Agency or CIA do in another country called United States of America. Judgment just has significantly reduced 'aggressive' powers and more community duties. That was a good thing since Judgment comprises mostly of students. Uiharu disagreed. "Even so Konori Senpai, he'll be in big trouble!"

Misaka stated another fact "Isn't he already in trouble for having these weapons?" Yori twitched his neck slightly. He got caught red handed. It might already have been too late to reverse his fate.

Touma defended "That kind of trouble only should get you into jail, not becoming a lab rat or corpse." Lab rat or a corpse…one of the few most hated finales to be in. For them, to report or not to report, that is the question.

Kuroko gave her suggestion. "I say we don't tell Academy City…." Yori smiled. "On one condition." His smiled faltered.

"What condition is that?" Uiharu asked.

"On the condition that he helps us on the cases we're working on now." The rest easily agreed to the proposition. They keep his secret and he'll help them with this troublesome problem that's arising.

Yori sighed "I never knew Judgment would react to blackmail." Kuroko straightened her hair a little.

"It's your fault. Take it or leave it." Yori accepted the condition. The teleporter continued "Now tell me the truth this time." She looked at him, eye to eye. "What do you know about this firearms trade? Why are these people after you?"

Yori was being honest this time, hopefully. "For the first question, I don't know anything. I'm always out of the blue." He gave a laugh which Kuroko raised her eyebrow to. Yori then said "However, I can find out when I need to. For the second question, I don't know really. Someone doesn't like me perhaps?"

Misaka said "To the point they want you dead?" Killing someone is a serious crime, even if it was done by someone else.

"I don't know who might want me dead but people can kill for very simple grudges." He noted.

"Fair enough." Kuroko took his words with a grain of salt.

Yori requested "Now that I'm helping you guys…" He gestured with his head at his stuff. "Can I have those back?"

Kuroko flat out refused "No, they are illegal weapons and will be confiscated."

Yori said. "I really need them back. They're very important for me." He sounded a bit desperate for them.

Touma asked "Just how important are they?" Weapons aren't at the top of the list when it comes to valuables.

"They're my personal possessions." How personal is personal? You could buy an ice cream and still call it personal. Kuroko felt it was a seriously overused excuse.

"Then I can only say no." Kuroko made her decision. "It is illegal for anyone to have such weapons unless being an officer of Anti-Skill or the military which isn't here." Yori slumped, clearly disappointed. He was very disappointed as though he had a flick of some personality switch into an emotional boy. Touma had never seen this side of Yori before. Then again, he hadn't seen the side of Yori with guns until today. _'Why are they personal?'_

Yori asked "Is there any way I can get them back?" He could do anything for them back.

"There isn't any." Kuroko answered. Yori balled his fist before relaxing into a limp limb. It was a sign of despair. Touma had an idea. It would benefit everyone. He then made his opening move.

"Say Kuroko, how about we have a bet?"

Kuroko was surprised. "A bet? What kind of bet?"

Touma proposed "If Yori gets some information you can use, he gets his stuff back. If he doesn't, you get to keep them." Yori raised his head in new hope. It was a long shot but one he can make it.

Kuroko smirked. "Since he is going to help us eventually, there's one condition. " She gave the condition. "It has to be found in twenty four hours."

Uiharu said "That's absurd! How is someone going to find something difficult in twenty four hours?"

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "You've done your fair share in twenty four hours before. " That shut Uiharu up. "If he can do it, he can get the stuff back provided Konori's ok with it." They looked at Konori for an answer.

"Eh?" Konori then sighed "I suppose if it speeds up the investigation, its fine." It was against the rules but some rules are meant to be broken, right? Besides, there's always that element of corruption lurking around here somewhere. Yori is on their side…for now at least.

Yori asked "Really…?" Konori nodded. The bet is set. He brightened. "I'm right on it!" He became a blur only to fall onto the floor. He had forgotten the cuffs on both wrist and ankles. He showed the handcuffs "If you don't mind unlocking these first."

Outside on the streets, Kuroko reminded "Remember, you have twenty four hours. No more than that."

Misaka challenged "When you get your stuff back, we'll have a rematch." Kuroko sighed to that as Uiharu gave words of encouragement.

As the girls left the two boys alone, Yori shook his head in disbelief. "What a nutty day it is."

Touma said "It is. One question if you don't mind. Why are those stuff personal to you?"

Yori sighed. "It's because…." He paused, thinking an answer. "They're all I have." He glanced at the dark sky. "Twenty four hours…I better get started. Good night Touma." With that, he ran into the night.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yori entered a nightclub. Even though the city comprised mostly of students but even the adults need entertainment. This was one way for the younger working population to let off steam from the stressful days of work. Although he was under aged, he managed to sneak in easily. It was a matter of playing with the clock and dressing smartly. He was now in a clean black shirt, three quarter blue pants and white sports shoes to match. He'd look like any hip hop or clubber in the building. Now, he's looking for someone. The man is part of the Messengers. Messengers have contacts with all kinds of organization in Academy City. From the bottom to the very top, they know someone influential within. Having such wide network, they serve primarily as intermediates for a variety of purposes, charging a modest fee in the process. This guy he was looking for, he had done business with him. Now he needs a favour.

The contact was at one of the semi circle table with seats. He had black hair and eyes, a sharp nose with thin eyebrows to match. He had a round earring on his right ear with a spiky hairstyle firmed by wax. He was in a pure white suit, dressed in high class. It wasn't the delinquent look but a man with style. Two women beside him backed his status as a playboy, party girls. Yori approached them. "Good to see you, Charles Kazuo."

Charles looked at him, clearly recognizing him. "Yori Tamotsu, I didn't expect to see you especially in a place like this."

Yori shrugged. "I have something I need to find out about." It's down to business, just like old times. Charles nodded as he gestured towards the bar. He then smiled at the woman beside him.

"Ladies, if you don't mind for a few minutes." They obliged with smiles as they went for drinks. The nightclub was booming with club music. With them gone for a while, he gestured at the leather seat "Take a seat." Yori did as suggested. He could feel the vibrations of music under his seat. "So what do you need?"

"I need to get some information regarding the recent firearms trade into Academy City. You know who to find."

Charles was surprised. "Firearms trade eh. I thought you left them."

"I did left. I just need some info to get Speagle and Devil's Trigger back from Judgment." He didn't add any further on how he lost them in the first place.

Charles is aware of what the names mean but he didn't press for details. "Hmm….the kind of guy you're looking for doesn't come cheap on the list. Hell, since you saved my butt once from the mob, I'll do this for free." Yori gave a smile of thanks. "Don't sweat it kid. You've been a good lad despite your past. Give me a second." Charles reached for his phone and dialed a number. A moment later, he began talking "Tomio, it's me Charles. Anyway, I got a guy interested to meet you for some business. Where can I get you?" A moment of answer from the phone. "I know you aren't so trusty of people but this guy's all cool." Another answer. "Come on man, do this for me." That didn't sound good to Yori. An answer, it was a long one. "I suppose that's good enough. I'm sure he can do it to your satisfaction. See you." He ended the call. "I got both good and bad news, take your pick."

Yori picked bad. "First off, he won't be seeing you. He's very paranoid of people coming to kill him granted the type of stuff he knows. Catch what I say?" Yori nodded. "The good news is that he is lacking a runner for a Speed tournament down in the 'Speed' District tonight. He will see you provided that you win it for him." The 70th District in Academy City is known to have the highest concentration of Speed Espers. Hence, its inhabitants gave their place a name, Speed. The district had the best maintained outdoor parks and general building safety and quality control because of the Speed Esper element. Hence, their running activities which were non criminal were allowed to go on without attention.

Yori said "Speed Tournament? That's the one exclusively for hardcore speed espers, isn't it?"

"You bet and since you're one, it shouldn't be difficult to participate. He had a lot of money at stake in this race, nothing illegal of course. If you win this, you get your chance to get your info. Are you in?" Yori accepted the conditions. "Ok, I'll let him know. It should be starting at the rooftops of the store 'Speed' at midnight. You better hurry." The 70th district is considerable distance away even for a speed esper. Yori gave his thanks and began to leave.

Charles warned "One more thing, be careful." Yori turned around. Charles face was serious. "Some of them definitely won't play by the rules." Yori nodded and left the club to be a runner.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yori took a leap and landed safely on a rooftop. He peered as far as his eyes could see in the dark. The nightlights were helpful but not so much at this height. He managed to see a considerable number of people at a roof slightly to the right of his present course. He read his digital watch. 11.30 P.M. _'Just in time'. _He continued his way to the site.

The group was a small mob. There were organizers, staff, security and most importantly runners. He landed quietly and began wading his way through to the registration of a small table. They were done, considering the empty imaginary line of a queue. The guy was busy flipping through paperwork and muttered at the presence of Yori's shadow. "Sorry, registration's over."

Yori said "I'm not here to register. I'm supposed to replace someone else who registered earlier."

He flipped several pages back. "Ah…you meant Ray. Poor sob, broke his leg in the morning." He turned and waved to his left "Hey Katashi, replacement is here!" A big man wearing a set of black headphones emerged from the crowd. He was much taller than Yori with very good fitness. Yori was sure if he had to fight this man and he didn't have his esper power, he would be fresh meat. He pointed at the newcomer.

"Are you the replacement?" Yori nodded.

The registrar shrugged "That's what he says. You gonna take him?"

Katashi gestured at Yori to follow him. He complied to walk side by side. "So kiddo, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"You're in the shite." He stopped. "You sure you want to do this? This isn't for kids." That sounded rather caring for a big strong man whose egos are usually inflated along with their muscles.

Yori replied "I need some information from this Tomio. This is how I'm going to get it."

"Whatever. Do you know the rules?" Yori shook his head as a no. "The point of this race is to get to the Nori complex." It was a building, one of the administrative buildings for managing the district. It had a spire on the roof that symbolizes as the districts guide. "You can only run on the rooftops to get there. You're not allowed to kill anyone throughout the race but that doesn't mean you can't incapacitate people. So keep your eye out for those but don't waste your time trying to knock people out." Yori nodded, being a suggestion to continue.

"Other than that, you're free to use any technique possible across any path to your destination. No mechanical enhancements or devices such as Pogo sticks and etcetera are allowed." He handed the new runner a wireless earpiece. "I'll be guiding your way to your destination. Go where I say and there'll be no problems getting there. Got it?"

Yori put the earpiece on "Got it." It fit snugly into his ear.

He gestured at the lining participants "Good, spot." Yori went to a free spot as Katashi went to his station wherever it was. Yori heard on the earpiece. "You hearing this? Nod for yes." Yori nodded. "Radio's working. Things are set. Get ready to go on their cue. Don't mess up or you're dead one way or the other." It was true. They were getting started as the runners got into position. He took the right most spot. He said nothing to anyone. They said nothing to him. That was cool.

"On your marks!" Yori see the rest crouch to the ready position. He followed, monkey see, monkey do. It was down to him and two dozen runners to race for the win. "In five…four…seven…" Yori thought _'What?' _"Two…eight…" He was confused by the change. _'What on earth is this?'_ "Three…one Go!" The others, clearly experienced with this dashed off in a blur. Yori wanted to swear but he kept his mouth shut. He started his run nearly half a second later, quickly accelerating to maximum speed.

"Keep going straight until I say so." Katashi's voice entered his ears. Whatever disappointment he had, he didn't reveal it. Yori kept his course across the empty roof. It was clear, making it an easy progress. He was now last among two dozen, a very bad start to win the top place. The open roof enabled him to catch up with the lower ends of the race ladder. Yori leapt from the roof to another roof. "That's the warm up part. Things are going to get tricky. Don't get stuck."

True to his word, the roof was rife with obstacles. Ventilation vents, air conditioners, power generators, plumbing and so on. He leapt over a railing before sliding under a vent. The next roof was nearby but it was slightly above him. He needed a high jump to make it. He did that easily, overtaking the bottom two runners in mid jump. "You're making progress. Keep going, you have about eight minutes of run time." Yori was still in good shape. His long term training of running around was being extremely helpful. Katashi guided "Take a left now." He turned to see a big wall six stories higher than his current roof. Four runners ahead of him were climbing up using the affixed air conditioners as footholds and running across the wall for the next one.

_'To hell with that. I'm taking a shortcut.' _He ran to the edge of his roof before taking a hard leap straight up. He slowed down time as he ascended, reducing the effect of gravity to increase his maximum jump height. He passed a foothold at the middle and used it to boost himself higher and faster. In two leaps, he cleared it and was six positions higher.

"Slick move! You're moving up the ladder but don't get cocky. "That was heartening that he was catching up quickly. This roof was packed with more obstacles. Some gaps aren't passable with the presence of fences blocking off certain sections. This entire end was blocked with a tall fence. Crossing all that would be like a maze, it would be a crawl's pace. That would take a lot of time and he didn't have the time. It would doom his chances. '_If you can't get around, you get over it!'_ He ran to a power generator and run up along its surface. It gave him elevation as he kicked hard up into a mid air roll. The roll brought him over the fence and onto the next roof.

"That just gave you another four slots up. Now watch out for snipers." Wait a second, Snipers? A round struck just short of his shoes. Yori bit back his curse. _'Wasn't there supposed to be no killing_?' "Don't let them hit you. It's a tranquilizer dart." _'Figures.'_ Yori thought to his annoyance. He swerved between objects to present as little of himself as possible. That tactic is valid and performs wonderfully in anti sniping. He saw a runner a dozen paces was got hit at the arm. He dropped into a roll and never got up, knocked out. _'That's one spot up for me.' _

Zoop

A dart was fired. He could barely hear it crossing the air from his left. In his time induced motion, he dodged it in the way done by pure instinct. He jumped forward, pulling his chest and hands backward in a motion typical for backflips. He touched the ground with his hands as the dart zipped past his abdomen. He pushed with his hands, throwing his momentum forward and back into a stable running stance. Katashi definitely saw it. "Good one. Now head for the …." The radio went into a buzzy static. He tapped the earpiece, unsure if it was a problem on his end. Yori looked for the Nori complex. It was slightly to his left, much closer now. He guessed he has about five minutes of distance left. He hopped off another roof, out of the Sniper area since there weren't any other bullets. The radio kept its buzz with no clear sign of returning. He'll have to make his own path on the fly. His current path, straight ahead!

Yori kept running as long as his winding legs could go. His stamina was starting to run out. The earlier fight at school drained him a fair amount of strength. If he kept control of his speed, it should be able to last until the end. Nevertheless, it might not be enough for they saved the best challenge for last. Yori stopped to see a huge gap from one end to the other. It was as wide as the Grand Canyon in America. It is way too far even with reduced gravity for him to make it through. How on earth do Speed Espers do it? Road and concrete was below him, not a good place to fall on. Yori turned behind to see a contender running at a blur and leapt. He flew across the gap and crashed against the wall. He was half a body short. That dude's out of the race. Yori peered along the gap again. Even a speed esper can fail. Should he risk a jump or find an alternative path?

He scanned for alternatives. There wasn't any other path possible unless he backtracked but that costs time. Time he doesn't already have. He assumed that the others already went past this obstacle and moving on. He spent precious seconds thinking _'Come on! What else can you do?' _He noticed a crane to the right. It was affixed onto a building undergoing construction next to his. It wasn't carrying any load and unmanned at the moment. Its arm was long and if pointed at the right direction would put him closer to make a jump at the other side. It looks like a very good idea.

He picked up a few chunks of broken bricks from the floor and tossed it at the crane's gear lock. Accelerated projectiles struck and broke the lock, allowing the crane free rotational movement. He took another rock and hit the arm, causing a rock sized dent but it started to rotate. Yori ran and jumped atop the crane arm as it neared his position. The crane went a full circle as he prepared to take a second leap _'Here goes nothing!_' He ran up the arm as the crane turns for his intended direction. He jumped as the crane was aiming directly across the gap. Cold air and weightlessness filled his feet before striking hard concrete in a roll. He made it and got onto his feet before rushing to catch up precious time.

The radio buzzed back to life "Systems were down over here. You still running?" Yori couldn't answer but Katashi must have found out he did for he said. "Ok, it's the final stretch. All open ground, use your speed to catch up. By the way, you're at the fifth position now." What? How many runners actually failed that jump? Still, it was nice to hear. _'No more damned annoyances.'_ He picked up the pace. A minute later, he saw the silhouettes of the top four. Yori felt his breath running short, muscles lacking oxygen and with it strength. It's down to the final stretch. It's all or nothing to win this race!

Yori accelerated despite his body's protest. He sped past the fourth place and third place, both also clearly worn out. The second place man definitely noticed his approach, swinging a fist to his left to hit him. Yori grabbed it and pulled it behind him for move leverage forward. The guy fell and rolled onto the floor, out of the race to the top.

Pole position was just several dozen paces away! He could see the winning red string and a crowd awaiting them. His muscles screamed at the effort he's doing. He ignored them as he went all out. Still, the first placer would reach it before he will if he didn't do anything to slow him down. Yori gained up on him and took the mad chance. He leapt forward and…landed right on the guy's back. With the additional leverage, he crossed the air and over the roof and into the finish line on the other side. He had done it.

Katashi was impressed. "A bit unorthodox but it worked. Good job." The third placed man now second shrugged and gave his thanks. Second position was better for him than third. The other two weren't so happy so Yori ran for the stairs off the roof despite his aching muscles. It's time he get what he wanted in the first place.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was eight in the morning. The classes are about to start for the students of Academy City. Misaka and Kuroko were walking together from their nearby dorm. "It's a beautiful morning." Misaka stated. Clear shine yet still cool. It was perfect. Kuroko had black rings under her eyes, clearly lacking sleep. Despite the bet she made with Touma, she still needed to put effort on investigating the case. That cost her midnight oil and as a reward, the black rings. She couldn't appreciate the weather as much as Misaka did.

Misaka noticed a bystander leaning beside the school gate. The guard was keeping a close eye on him. Seeing both Kuroko and Missaka, he backed away from the wall. It was Yori, dressed in his school uniform. He looked somewhat tired, as if he had ran around the world and back. He held out a small chip from his pants. "I'll have my stuff back please. What you're looking for is right here."


	7. Chapter 6: Judgment 177th's New Man

**Author's Notes: **God, after typing this chapter I feel like shit. I find my skill so lacking in expression, in going to detail. Gah, its frustrating! I find myself struggling to express whatever or detail anything I can imagine in my darn head. It's annoying and I really would like help on this. Any good references or books (preferably sci-fi or fantasy) to read will be appreciated. Hope I ain't sucking in this chapter. Thanks for reading

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 6: Judgment 177****th****'s New Man**

_I still remember the day I learnt about my powers._

_I was a kid back then in kindergarten._

_ I remember we were playing tag during recess._

_I used to hate being the runner back then because I was a slowpoke._

_They would tease me about it every time._

_That day's recess changed my life._

_Diary of Yori Tamotsu;_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So what does it have inside? Kuroko asked Yori. They were in their Judgment office. It was after school. Misaka and Uiharu were also present, Uiharu doing her duty for Judgment while Misaka was accompanying Kuroko.

Yori received his two pistols from Konori Mii, having won the bet last night. "From what I heard, it should have something on a guy involved in the scene." He twirled his guns with his fingers before stuffing them away into the hip pack he always carried around. He plopped onto an empty sofa. "If you don't mind, I'm out for a bit." With that, he is fast asleep.

Kuroko shook her head as Uiharu began accessing the small data chip. She sat down at her desk, still tired. She needed a cup of caffeinated coffee to power her batteries. "What's inside the chip?" The monitor at Uiharu's workstation displayed several files which Uiharu opened in sequence.

Uiharu read the files "The data here is about this Shig Hikaru." A picture appeared. It was a man about age of twenty. Black eyes, neatly combed black hair with a thin nose and jaw set the facial description. The other bio data appeared. "It looks like he's in a gang called the Ravens"

Konori said "They are a rival gang to Big Spider." She knew the details on most of the gangs involved since the Skill-out cases. With the latest weapons case, it pays dividends to check up on everything. "The Ravens have been growing stronger much faster since the end of Big Spider. They are probably the most dangerous gang as of yet."

Misaka snorted "They aren't so tough. These should be no different." They were always simple for her to deal with even in large numbers. All she need is one big charge and bodies will hit the floor. Uiharu continued reading the data.

"He's staying in the 125th district." That district is a district commonly populated by well to do citizens. The place isn't cheap on the living accommodations and essentials, a bane to students whom traveled to study in Academy City.

Kuroko commented "That's odd for someone with a background like that." A criminal in well to do lifestyle means one of few things. He's a higher up in the hierarchy. He's sure to have had his share of crimes to reap in the big money. The phone rang which Konori answered.

Misaka shrugged "It doesn't matter. Let's find him." She was cut off by Kuroko.

"Not so fast Onee Sama." She stood between her Onee Sama and the door "This is Judgment's part now. You will be staying here. I'll handle it."

Misaka refused "You can depend on me sometimes you know." She wanted to walk past but Kuroko moved to block her path every time.

"Now now, don't try use that excuse again. I was injured that time anyway. Besides, didn't you say they are easy fry?" She slyly added "Or are you just interested in beating people up?"

Misaka shuddered "It's not like that." Kuroko believe she had caught her red handed. "Besides we went to 'Strange' district together before. What's wrong this time?"

Kuroko waved her off. "It's okay. This one's easy. I can handle it alone." It was a simple task, find the guy and question him. It wasn't in a high delinquency area either. It should be a piece of cake.

Konori put down the phone at its proper place. "Anti-Skill just finished interrogating the two bounty hunters whom attacked you two." The others turned around to listen excepting sleeping Yori. "They found the bounty on you three from a website they commonly acquire work from. Anti-Skill is investigating it in the meantime." She then added "Kuroko, you are not going alone. There might be more of those bounty hunters after you. They might have a trick under their sleeve."

Kuroko argued. "Then who should I go with? Onee Sama might just roast everyone before I can get an answer."

Misaka shot back "I'm not that compulsive to begin with!" Kuroko ignored her and looked at sleeping Yori. Uiharu's better at searching for info, better not waste her time. He on the other hand is free labour. He is the guy just the perfect Judgment to use.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Where exactly are we going to?" Yori asked as he yawned. He was a step behind her lead. They were in the 125th district, in their mission to find this Shig Hikaru.

"Didn't you read the file that you brought yourself?" That was her answer.

Yori shrugged "I was tired, you girls would be reading it anyway." Kuroko rolled her eyes. Boys, how typical of them. She was tired as well from the lack of sleep. What justifies him to that excuse?

She grudgingly explained "According to your file, he likes to eat at this café. He should be at the café around now." It was around four, tea time.

"So what do we do when we find him? Arrest him?" Yori asked as though a newbie detective.

"Ask questions first. Take him to the office if needed." It was simple in concept. Whether things will turn out smoothly is the big question. Within minutes, they were outside the café 'Astavia'. The man they are after should be inside. Yori opened the door, gesturing for her to enter.

"Ladies first." Ladies first into a fight…har har. The café was full of people. Inside was the man they were after, Shig. He was dressed in a light blue classy suit. He was busy chatting with two other men in similar business wear. The two walked towards the suspect. The three didn't pay heed until Kuroko declared. "Excuse me Mr. Shig Hikaru, I'm Kuroko from Judgment and I will need to ask some questions." She confirmed her authenticity with her tag. The three looked at them for a second before laughing.

Their potential source laughed "You kids shouldn't be in Judgment. Go play with your toys and let the older ones do the job." Kuroko felt her blood pressure spike in annoyance. It was always the case, again and again. They never learned. How many years did she need to drill it into their darn heads?

Yori trained a pistol at Shig's face. "Would you like to be at the receiving end of my _toy_?" The crowd in the café gasped in surprise at the gun's appearance. That definitely was excessive but…Yori wasn't in Judgment in the first place. He now is…unofficially just for this trip.

His friends joked as Kuroko glared at Yori. It was clearly not the way to settle this. "That's a water gun isn't it? I never knew toy guns are these fancy."

Yori pressed the plunger lever. "Do you think a toy gun would have a working slide?" It clicked into place, signaling readiness to fire. They hesitated as nervous sweat started to trickle.

Shig said nervously "No need to get violent now. I'll answer your questions." The other two didn't protest either. Yori withdrew his gun and back into its ready position. He looked at Kuroko, confident. It just read _'All done.'_ She rolled her eyes.

Kuroko said "We'll do the questioning at our office. We have caused enough, disturbances here." The bystanders were scared from Yori's dangerous display of theatrics. If they called Anti-Skill, it can cause trouble for them. She gestured outside "Let's go."

They left the café with their involuntary informant. The other two, they left behind. They followed from behind, giving a direction to follow. They'll be using the public transport aka a maglev train to get back to the office. Kuroko heard a mechanical screech of rubber before she saw it. Both turned to see a red Honda S2000 speeding right for them. For a teleporter and time manipulator, avoiding it was easy. Kuroko had teleported to an empty spot behind the car. Yori simply jumped over it. Coming to a smooth landing, Yori checked for their informant.

Shig entered the car that tried to run them over and the car accelerated away. "I'll be damned! He's getting away!"

Kuroko said "Chase it! We'll be able to keep pace with it!"

Yori said as they began pursuit. "Only until that car gets to maximum speed!" For that model to get to maximum speed, that is very fast. They'd at best be able to keep up with it for only six seconds if they don't stop it. Kuroko's teleporting and Yori's sprinting speed are about match. Maybe Yori can boost Kuroko's teleportation rate with time manipulation. Both of them had thought of the same thing. "I'll slow it down a bit!" Yori aimed the Devil's Trigger single handed in mid run. He fired thrice, one missed but the other two struck the tires. The fleeing car is slowing its rate of escape, giving a couple more seconds.

Kuroko suggested "Get me close to that car and I can stop it cold!" Yori figured a method to do that. He sprinted ahead before stopping with a one eighty skid. He went onto his knees with his palms together to be the base for a Basket Toss maneuver. He'll be a boost for Kuroko. Kuroko nodded, recognizing the plan. She stepped on as Yori twisted his hips and angled his hands lower to push Kuroko forward into the air.

She soared like a bird rather than a jump. The distanced closed quickly, getting her in range to teleport right onto the car's roof. Seeing the surprised looks for the two men inside, she smiled before she did her trick. She had teleported the entire car to a spot in front of her before dropping into a skid onto the road. The car continued its way, upside down that is. Sparks flew, glass shattered as the car grinded to a halt. The crowd scattered but is unharmed from the turnover.

Yori stopped beside the teleporter "Good one."

Kuroko gave a victory smug "Of course. It's something we Judgment do regularly." And with resounding success, she didn't add that.

Yori seemed affixed on another topic "You Tokiwadai girls should wear longer skirts. It is rather unsuitable for a stunt like that." Wait…what did he say?

Kuroko felt a vein pop. "Did you mean to say that… you saw my underwear?" Yori was inviting death from a woman's scorn.

Yori seemed rather cool about it. "Yeah I did." It was as though he had no care in the world. He pointed his pistol casually at the upturned car. "Now let's get him before he gets away again." Kuroko let that slide since they have an arrest to perform.

Shig crawled his way out of the toppled car. When he got clear of the useless vehicle, he saw the black abyss of a pistol's barrel. Yori smiled "You're not going anywhere for a very long time." Kuroko was arresting the driver with handcuffs. Their suspect sighed in defeat.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Touma Kamijou was walking alone towards the nearby super mart. They are having a sale on foodstuffs again. It is a must go event for Touma who usually doesn't have a strong financial standing. On second thought, scratch that. It's never having a strong financial standing. The fridge was usually empty especially because of Index. For someone her size, she can eat a lot. Now with this sale, it is the perfect chance to be restocked. The trip was uneventful….perfect. The crowds were significant as before in the past. He was not the only one low on money. Then again, maybe some of them are just shopaholics. Sales are excellent attractions for them as well. He didn't bother the reasoning, just that they're his competitors for goods.

The previous sale didn't turn out so well for him. He had a grim long wait to make his purchases. Two hours of patience went down the drain with the loss of his tray of eggs, shattered by bad luck. Finishing it off, he had to meet that Biri Biri at that very moment. She forced him into a duel and then later a run for his life. Fortunately, he didn't remember all that. He had lost all his memories since the past year. He didn't know what his past was ever since, only trying to put together the pieces whenever he could. Despite the downsides, forgetting unlucky things can be bliss.

The door opened for a lady, clearly a western foreigner. She was leaving with many overstuffed bags. He wondered if she could even carry all that. He then had a premonition of bad luck. His guess was right. She looked at him and smiled. She spoke in decent Japanese for a foreigner. "I'm sorry; can you help me with these? It's just a short walk." Ouch.

Touma knew it was going to happen. His guesses were almost always correct. He wished he wasn't so lucky on that. _'Great…just great...' _He could have refused easily, having to go to the sale which is ongoing while stocks last. His lips and hands say otherwise "Okay."

Plastic bags in hand, they walked for the hotel that is five minutes away. Meanwhile, they got acquainted. The lady in office wear asked. "May I know your name young man?"

"It's Touma Kamijou. May I know yours?" It was simple courtesy.

She smiled "It's Anne Ophelia. Academy city is great to have such useful students."

"Where are you from Miss Anne Ophelia?"

"Just call me Anne. I'm from America and I'm staying here for a few days before I continue traveling." A traveler eh…

"You're traveling all around the world?" For a person to afford that must be considerably rich, definitely richer than him.

Anne laughed "Not all around the world. I'm only visiting a few places on business errands." Touma nodded. This means she's an important businesswoman, having to travel on such errands.

Touma commented on the bags they were carrying "That is a lot of things you purchased." That is a lot of things for souvenirs on a business trip.

"I know. I just like to have a lot of snacks. It helps during boardroom meetings as well. A bit unprofessional but it does its charm." She smiled.

They reached the Hyatt Hotel. They took the lift up nearly to the highest floor. It was just a few floors below the top where the highest classy suites are. Anne, the traveler opened her room with a keycard. "Please put them at the rack." The room was stylish of course although meant for one person. Touma did as she asked. She clasped her hands together. "Thank you so much for helping with these. How can I repay you?"

"It's all fine. I'll just take my leave." He'll take his leave and hurry back to the sale before it's too late.

"Wait." Touma turned around. Anne was giving a sly look. "I think I know just the thing." She unbuttoned the topmost button of her blouse. The idea was clearly clear. A man who couldn't figure it out has problems.

Touma felt adrenaline pumped into his system. Blood pressure and heart beat rate began to climb in anxiety. Is she doing exactly what he thinks she is? He said as his face went red. "It's not necessary."

Anne said sexily. "Oh come on…you're a young man. Can't we have some fun?" She unbuttoned the second one, revealing a bit more of her light skin. Touma couldn't avoid himself from imagining the possibilities. She seductively ordered "Turn around and be ready to turn on." He turned as human lust strove to overcome him.

He shouldn't be doing this! He felt his hands shaking. His consciousness is telling him to get away while his physical self is telling him to wait. _'Darn hormones!'_ He'll just leave and calm down with something else. He said as he hastily reached for the door. Anymore waiting and he just might lose control. "I'm sorry! I'm leaving!" As he pulled the door open, something struck its edge. The segment splintered into pieces, chipping a hole off the door. Touma turned around to see Anne still fully clothed. In her hand was a black pistol. Things have turned completely around!

The pumped adrenaline is now his savior, forcing Touma to shut the door before running. When did she get a gun? Why is she out to kill him? The door shattered to the gun and she stepped into the corridor, a straight corridor without any space to dodge her attacks. She fired the gun to a silent Oomph. He felt a wave of air shot past him to strike the end of the corridor. Large bits of concrete broke off, falling to the floor. _'That's magic!'_ A gun of that size couldn't be this powerful. That lead him to another conclusion _'She's a magician!'_ Kanzaki's warning came back to him mystically clear. Some of those magicians are out to kill him. She is one of them. That sexy stunt was just a ploy to kill him!

He has his morals to thank but he'll do that later. Now, he needs to get out of here! He reached the elevator, perfect! He pressed the down button frantically as if it'll accelerate the elevator. The lift wasn't responding at all. Did she cut off power to the elevators? He noticed a card stuck to the wall of the trash bin next to the lift. _'Runes'_

Anne said "Incurro444, don't run now. There's no way out of here." Her call sign has confirmed Touma's suspicions. There must be the purpose of those runes. That is to keep him here where she can kill him easily and quietly. Touma bit back a curse. He'll have to fight her to get out. He jumped back into the corridor and turned into another hallway almost immediately. Another bullet of whatever went past, breaking a light at the ceiling. _'At least her aim's isn't top notch.'_ He reached for his cell phone to call Index. She would know exactly what he's facing with. All he got is just a phone with no signal. Even radio waves can't get out? He'll have to figure out her weapon himself.

He opened a room and locked it. For now, he has a few extra moments to think and catch his breath. _'She has a gun. It shoots something as its bullet.'_ What is that? He recalled the Oomph. He recalled how close it went past him. It felt like…air? That's it! It uses air as a projectile. That means she has strong and weak points. She would have unlimited ammunition as long as air is unlimited. However, in order to shoot such power, she'll need to compress the air tightly before accelerating it. That means it needs time. He had just figured out her weakness. He'll estimate that gun has a charging time of one to two seconds. In that time, he should be able to physically overpower her. He just needs to make sure that she missed the first shot. He set his plan to action.

Anne Ophelia blasted off the lock and pushed the door open. "Now now Touma…you are making this more painful for you." She scanned the room. She noticed the front tip of the boy's shoes under the bed. "You can't hide in there." She shot his pistol, one after another at a second's interval. The bed got wrecked with the fabric broke open with springs splayed about. The bed had a hole from top to bottom. She peered through the hole to see the empty floor.

Touma struck, flying out from the bathroom beside Anne. She was surprised and couldn't react. He slammed into her, reaching for the gun. They both fell to the floor in a struggle. Touma wrestled the gun free from her hands and gave Anne a hard punch in the face. She punched him back. They traded blows but Touma was in an advantageous position over her. Second, he could take a lot of hits from his experience against delinquents. Third, he has more strength than Anne. They traded blows for what felt like ten seconds before Touma gave a hard knockout punch.

Battered with a last hit, Anne lost consciousness. Touma held the gun with his right hand. It didn't break to his Imagine Breaker's touch. It was very light, even for an empty gun. It was as though any normal piece of plastic. _'It's just a channeling object.'_ It would make it easier and efficient to compress the air in a barrel rather than an open atmosphere and makes it easier to aim. He put it on the edge of the broken bed while he looked for something to bind his unconscious captive.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Now Mr Shig, you're going to talk about the firearms smuggling that's been going on." Kuroko and Yori managed to bring Shig to their office without any further troubles.

Shig demanded "I want my lawyer before I talk." What a classic strategy that is, the lawyer. Once the lawyer arrives, it'll be quite difficult to press him for answers.

Yori snorted "I don't think so."

"It's my right as a civilian!" Shig Hikaru declared.

Konori refuted "It is your right but it has been superseded considering your felony actions of attempting to run down members of Judgment and escaping from an inquiry." That was a true fact.

The door opened for Saten Ruiko. Seeing the unfamiliar people, she asked "Am I interrupting?" Kuroko shook her head, granting her entry. She then recognized Yori just like Misaka. "You're the boy who broke up the fight two days ago, aren't you?"

Yori looked at Misaka with a slightly bent neck. "Have you girls been stalking me?" Misaka raised her eyebrow to that. "Never mind, yeah I'm the guy." Shig looked on in confusion, clearly on a topic he didn't know about.

"How did you do it? The man was totally ready to blow up!" Yori understood exactly what Saten was talking about.

"Ah, well I had this." He pulled out his pistol to show her. "He was about to blow us up. So I shot his head off in a spinning back flip." He winked a cue to play along.

Saten nodded, getting the idea. "Right…reminds me not to play with you." That put some fear into Shig, making the breaking a little easier. Yori tucked away his gun.

Yori asked "Say Miss Kuroko…." He grinned "Technically, we aren't torturing him if we don't leave any physical evidences, yes?" Konori glared, what on earth is he thinking?

Kuroko mulled it over, clearly getting the point. She answered clearly "If there's no evidence, it's really hard for a case on that to stick."

The Time Controller looked at Misaka. He feigned surprised discovery "Say, electricity doesn't leave any traces." He looked at Shig. "You can call your lawyer but in the meantime, somebody's going to get hurt really really bad. If your refuse to answer our questions of course." Bingo.

Shig looked at the Electromaster. She sneered with a spark of electric arching across her two fingers. She didn't really need to do it, does she? Then again, she might…_enjoy _it. He turned horrified at the sparks. "Okay okay! I'll answer your bloody questions!"

That broke the façade. Kuroko smiled and began. "What is your role in this firearms smuggling act?"

He was surprised by the question. How are they aware about it? Another spark of electric pressed him to continue. "I'm just the one the deliverers look for to deal."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know. They came to me with the offer."

"What exactly did they offer to you?"

"They offered a regular supply of weapons for cash. They said it was high end stuff. I don't know the details."

"Why are they offering such a deal to you?" Kuroko began to clear off the Who, What, When, How and Why.

"Beats me. They offered, we don't ask why."

"How are they doing it?"

"I don't know how. I just know they refer to someone else called Hell's Fire."

Yori commented with a raised eyebrow "Hell's Fire? That sounds very Satan-ish."

"How do they tell you where to pick up the guns?"

"They inform us ahead of time by a phone call. I just relay it to my boss and I'm done."

Kuroko put the answers together. It certainly is possible. He shouldn't be lying as of now. Still, she'll have to authenticate everything. Then she can squeeze more info out of him after that.

Shig asked "Am I free to go now?"

Kuroko answered. "You are free to go to the jail."

Shig was shocked. "Why? Didn't I answer your questions?"

She explained. "You forgot that you have committed a felony earlier. Second, you just admitted to a crime." She finished it with a wink.

As Kuroko took the protesting man away, Misaka said to no one in particular. "Hell's Fire…an interesting name."

Konori replied "It should have a meaning of sorts. I'll look into it. In the meantime…" She warned. "Be careful, there might be more bounty hunters are you." The bounty on the three of them is still live. Who knows when or who might strike at them.

Misaka answered casually "Let them be." She gave a grin. "I'll zap every one of them out of the picture."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Package delivered, moving on to next target area."_

"We got it, Capt!"

Whine….clang.

"All sealed, time for a drink." 

"**I wonder why we are doing this one regularly. I'm sure the profits close to null." **

"It's for the PR. We're special, da?"

"**Da, we don't do marketing. Why bother as long as we deliver?" **

"I hear they are out for payback for someone. They lost a customer some time back, retributions of sorts." 

"**Ah…more politics. Not my part of the business. Come on; let's get our drink before the next stop." **


	8. Chapter 7: The Bad guys are Good Guys?

**Author's notes: **Here's another chapter of Time Index. I've been busy as hell and still busy with final exams next week.

It'll be some time before I upload Chapter 8 but hopefully I'd be able to schedule some time to type it in. Enjoy the read.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 7: The Bad guys are Good guys?**

_I've always wanted to die_

_The pain in my heart...it just hurts so much._

_Yet, I'm still alive_

_Longer than I should have been_

_Because of this ability to control time_

_God, tell me why._

_Why did I have this power?_

_I should have just died back then_

_And just end it all..._

_Diary of Yori Tamotsu;_

Beep Beep beep beep. Yori opened his eyes and turned off the alarm clock. He read the digital clock. 6.00 A.M. He got up from his bed. The sun hasn't dawned upon him yet, probably on its way. He opened the window. The remaining minutes of night, he'll use to just let his mind wonder around to the infinity of thoughts. His eyes glanced down to his left at the desk. His two pistols, Speagle and Devil's Trigger in their moonlight shine. They looked magnificent for weapons of death that they are. _He's still out there..._

He took off his shirt as he headed for the bathroom. He has a day of class in an hour.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Welcome to ACN. I'm Nori Chiasa"_

"_Last night, Anti-Skill had discovered remains of what appears to have been a shootout."_

"_Five people have been found dead, being shot from firearms as cause of death." _

"_The death toll now climbs to thirty seven since the past week. Anti-Skill strongly advises that all students and adults to minimize their time outside at night and stay in their homes with the doors locked."_

_ "Anything suspicious should be reported to Anti-Skill immediately."_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Touma shot his fist into the air. He was happy today. He had acquired the results of his test. A! An A! For once in his life did he get an A grade for an esper based subject. Yori had complimented him in class "If that is what four hours can do, it's worth the time, isn't it?" Touma had asked whether Yori's time ability had affected him. His sense of time was skewed that night. Yori, clearly knowing that his ability doesn't work with Touma should have an answer. Yori's answer came with a shrug "It should but it didn't work then. Maybe it did affect your sense of time though. Mind explaining to me what your esper ability actually does?" Touma's answer of Level 0 was enough to turn the question down.

Nevertheless, it was a moment of joy considering yesterday's misfortune. The unfortunate attempted assassination on him. He had bounded the assassin, Anne with some torn strips of bed sheets and promptly disabled the runes. He then dropped her off at the hotel security with the useless gun. Hopefully, humiliation of defeat and jail time will keep the magician away from him for a long time, preferably forever.

"That is very rare phenomena to see. MIsaka observes." Touma turned behind to see Misaka or rather, Misaka Imouto. She is a clone of Misaka Mikoto, the electro master whom he already knew. He had saved Imouto and the other MISAKAs from death as experimental guinea pigs. The experiment to create the level 6 esper had already killed more than ten thousand MISAKAs. It was a Godsend Touma managed to stop it before more bloodshed would pour for the name of science.

He answered "What is so rare for you to find?" MISAKAs didn't have much capability of expressing their emotions. Their tones too are also very robotic, technical and always in third person due to whatever procedures the scientists did to mass produce the MISAKAs. Hence, it was easy to distinguish between her and the original. Besides the yellow shorts Misaka Mikoto wears of course.

"You appear to be in high states of delight. Misaka states her observation." A rare find, yes.

Touma chuckled. His luck generally doesn't turn out well until for once today. The predicament came to him. After this, something unlucky will eventually happen to him. How long it would take also shouldn't be a question. It's close enough, waiting for its moment to strike. He asked "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone. Misaka states her intentions."

"I get it. Who are you looking for?" It was just a side of curiosity. He is after all, a friend or should he just declare himself their saviour? Best not.

"She is ninety centimetres tall, brown hair, in a green dress and white sandals. She is around here." The description is sufficiently detailed but who is she?

"Hmm…" Touma looked around. He noticed a shade of green disappear around a corner. "I think I might have just seen her." He trotted for the corner at his right. Just around that corner was the girl described by Misaka Imouto. The young girl was being consoled by a white haired boy with a cane. "What in the world?"

The white haired boy turned to look at Touma. "What the hell…" It was Accelerator, the top ranked esper whom had killed more than 10000 MISAKAs. He defeated the Level 5 esper with a knockout punch albeit being injured badly in the process. What the hell is he doing with that girl?

Touma tightened his fist "What are you doing with her?" Whatever he's doing, it doesn't look good on his list.

"What am I doing with this brat? It's none of your pitiful concern." Accelerator sneered. That is just the answer Touma is not looking for.

"Why you…" Touma wanted to close in to Accelerator. Seeing his aggressive demeanour, the girl stepped in the way with arms spread out. She was becoming…a shield? Touma hesitated in confusion.

Misaka Imouto said as she joined them. "Please do not fight Misaka requests." She looked at Touma. "I will explain to you everything."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So let me get this straight." Touma said. He pointed at Accelerator across the table. They were in a nearby café. "He saved your lives by taking a bullet to the head."

Accelerator said cockily. "This brat here was more trouble than expected." Reality is being such an ironic person. A mass murderer now turned saviour, doesn't seem possible in a lifetime but it's done.

The little girl or what Touma freshly learned to be MISAKA 20001 / Last Order said "Now I'm staying with him. Misaka Misaka states happily."

Her elder sister stated. "We came here personally for we have something important to inform you considering Last Order's immaturity to provide a full explanation." Last Order pouted but Imouto ignored her. "The MISAKA network has decided unanimously to intervene regarding the attacks on you and Last Order."

Touma was surprised. "Wait a second. They were attacked?" This is something new to him.

"Three times within this week. One of them happened last night. Misaka provides the information."

Accelerator replied. "I don't need your darned intervention. I'm doing just fine." He was confident. "I can handle those incompetents easily."

"We are clearly aware of your capabilities. Your status as Guardian of the Last Order is unaffected by our reconnaissance intentions. Misaka corrects."

Accelerator questioned this time. "So you are going to find out the sources of their weaponry and destroy it?"

"Correct. Misaka confirms."

"That's fine by me." He leaned back against the chair "I have enough with these maggots."

Touma fully understood their point of discussion. There had been attacks against Accelerator. It should involve guns since the Accelerator mentioned source of weaponry. Why the attacks? He figured probably to claim the title of being the number one esper. Being Top one has its attractions and its downsides. He asked "What happened to those 'maggots' that attacked you?"

Accelerator was straight to the point. "They're dead." That was to be expected, coming from an ex murderer.

"I suppose that's normal for a serial killer." That stung Accelerator whom answered.

"I didn't kill them. They killed themselves. I just reflected their weapons back at them." It was self defence and it was murder at the same time. That would be a nightmare for investigators. "I don't plan on taking another bullet to the head." His tone was inflected in seriousness. "If you want those maggots to live, you better find out and end their source of bravery." He leaned forward a little.

"Or more blood will spill…"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I've managed to uncover something on Hell's Fire." Kuroko, Misaka, Uiharu and Saten surrounded Konori and her display.

Uiharu said excitingly. "Is it about demons and Satan?"

Saten added a part to the question. "Or is it about those hardcore metal rock bands who swear in every bit of their songs?"

Konori shook her head and turned the display to four of them. The screen was showing a website, depicting orange red flames in the centre and a burning skull at the top left. Below the flames is the text. **Hell's Fire.** In smaller italics, a sentence read. _We transport anything, anywhere even into Hell._

Saten gave her opinion. "It looks like some Satan delivery company."

Konori confirmed "It is a delivery company, transporting goods at a calculated price."

Uiharu commented. "Why would anyone go to a company as scary as this?" The design was truly not for marketing purposes. It looked more cult than a business company.

Misaka answered with her guess. "To deliver things, illegal things like guns." That sounds like their suspect alright.

Saten added a question. "How do we contact them?" A delivery company needs clients and anyone with enough money technically can be a client. That is the fundamental of a business and that's how they're going to get in.

Konori scrolled down the webpage. "They have a number for clients to contact them." It was right there, a phone number. It had a country prefix attached to it as well. The website even had a guide on performing international calls, very efficient for a cult like website.

Misaka picked up the office phone. "That's easy." She dialled the number before switching to loudspeaker mode. The phone dialled for a second before being answered with a moment of silence. Then a woman's voice spoke. "Welcome to Hell's Fire." It sounded in a foreign tone and in a foreign language. The phone spoke in English "If you would like to enquire on our services, press one. To contract our services, press two." Misaka was a little unsure on what to do. They referred to Konori.

Konori understood enough English at least to comprehend the question. She said to press two. Misaka did as told. "What type of goods do you wish to transport? Press one for perishables or press two for none perishable goods." Konori pressed two. "What type of goods are these? Press one for electrical and electronics, two for general goods or three for high value goods." Three. "Do these goods have possible legal complications? Press one for yes or two for no." One.

"We will refer you to the respective department, please hold." A moment of pause as the call was being diverted. Konori gave a sigh of relief. They are in.

A man answered in Japanese. Thank goodness for them. Now it's a lot easier to deal with this. Konori became the spokesperson "I'd like to transport several important materials."

The man paused for a second. "What kind of materials?"

"They are firearms, all legal and certified."

"Ah…I see. What's the firearm type?"

"No gun specifics but it should be military class firearms."

"Okay." Fast scribbling, probably a pencil could be heard in the background. "What's the size of shipment?"

"Enough for a dozen people." That would amount up to thirty kilos or more, depending on the subclass of the firearms.

"Okay, address?" Konori gave the office address. Leading the mouse straight to the cat, perfect…

"We'll do some calculating for your price tag. Please hold on for say five minutes?"

"That is acceptable." The phone went quiet while the man is off to do the necessary stuff.

Kuroko frowned. "This seems too easy. Don't they have background checks or something?"

Uiharu suggested. "Maybe they do check, just that we don't know about it." That calls for some sophisticated technology for a delivery company. Then again, it is a Satan delivery company.

Kuroko was still unconvinced "Still, something just doesn't add up."

The man behind the phone returned "The total cost for this shipment is 859,907.59 yen with a load of thirty kilograms. How will you pay for this?"

Konori mulled it over "We will meet you with the initial deposit at the address."

"Good, I have a contact coming over in five minutes. He'll find you." The phone call ended.

Saten said "That's very fast." Uiharu nodded in agreement. Even criminals / businessmen are becoming more efficient than the old days.

Misaka said nonchalantly "Good, the faster we find this, the better for all our sakes."

Konori said "Uiharu, remove the Judgment sign from the door. We can't have them stumble into our titles." Uiharu went off as Kuroko remains in doubt.

"Something's very fishy."

Misaka said in confidence "Don't worry. If it's trouble, we can handle it." Uiharu returned with the small green plate, all done. A minute later, the door knocked.

Saten went for the door "I'll get it." The moment she turned the knob, the door burst open, pushing Saten onto the floor. Men in black and blue stormed the room. They entered with guns yelling at them.

"Hands in the air!"

"Get down on your knees!"

The entire Judgment office is chaotic as Anti-Skill raided the office. Misaka raised her hands as she laughed nervously. "What's going on?"

It turned out the person behind the call was the Anti-Skill communications receiver. Hearing the order, the officer sent a team to the address while he bought for time by acting as though the real courier. The confusion resolved; Anti-Skill left the office. Kuroko confirmed her suspicions "I knew something was up!"

Saten was totally surprised, her butt a little sore from the fall. "I don't believe it. They had us fooled!"

Misaka asked "How did they do such a trick?"

Uiharu had the answer "I know! Their system probably knew our origin point and referred our telephone line to Anti-Skill after Misaka pressed two after the last question."

"That was simple." Kuroko muttered. Hell's fire had them nearly arrested if they weren't part of Judgment. Police arresting student police, what an irony. The door knocked again before being opened by Yori Tamotsu.

"Did I miss something?" Yes, he did miss a lot of things.

Kuroko mentioned "I'll bring you up to date later. Uiharu, what did you find at your end?" They still had her end to cover for today.

Uiharu presented her findings "There are reports of a possible gathering of all gangs in Academy City. Rumours say about some leadership union." That would be a lot of them.

Saten was surprised "I thought they are too egoistic for such a union." Too many cooks spoil the broth.

Konori gave her opinion. "Someone's pulling the strings around them." Misaka nodded, hers aligned equally as well.

Uiharu added "The gathering is supposed to start tomorrow night at the centre of the Strange District."

Yori noted "That's an abandoned warehouse." Kuroko eyed him for such accuracy. He shrugged "Been there once not to my liking. It's a shabby place."

"We know." Kuroko replied. They've been there themselves. "Anti-Skill should be informed of this. They can apprehend and interrogate them on the agenda of this meeting."

Yori rejected the notion. "There's a problem with that." Kuroko looked at him with raised eyebrows. "There's bound to be lookouts planted along the routes to that warehouse. By the time Anti-Skill get there, they'd be long gone." Yori had a point. For so many gang members to be there, extra 'safety' is required.

Uiharu complimented "Yori has such a criminal mind."

Yori laughed. "Maybe cause I was a criminal once in my past life." Kuroko merely frowned.

Konori asked "Then what do you have in mind?" If they don't inform Anti-Skill, what can they do about this meeting?

Yori suggested "I say we go covert on this one. Slipping in two guys won't be difficult." Is Yori insane?

Konori warned "That's very risky for those two if they got caught." It's not very risky, it's extremely risky.

Yori nods "Naturally, the two should have backup nearby for a quick getaway. It won't be as suicidal then." It won't be as much…by only ten percent? It can be approximated for backup to reach within thirty seconds, twenty at best. Two people against who knows how many would be very bad odds.

Kuroko laid out the mission plan "Then, the two of us will go in tomorrow night. Escape won't be a problem for us if things go for the worse." Teleportation is an escapist's best skill to have. Yori wagged his finger in a gesture of 'No'. "Now what?" It was a tinge of annoyance caused by Yori.

"You're too famous. You'd stick out like a sore thumb. Besides, you're a girl; it'd be hard to not get noticed."

Misaka frowned. "That sounds very sexist." Her reply was met with a shrug.

"Blame human biology."

Uiharu related "Even so, going alone is very dangerous!" It was easier to slip in but the odds of survival would be cut down by half…not that there was even much of a chance in the first place.

"I don't plan on going in alone." He grinned. "I already have a candidate."

-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What?" Touma exclaimed. He and Index were eating at a cheap diner. Before them were Yori and Kuroko.

"Yeap, I want you as my partner for the mission tomorrow." He had already explained what little of the gist they have. Touma doesn't seem to be taking it so well.

Touma was sceptical. His moment of bad luck has arrived, he supposed. "This is something Anti-Skill should be doing." Students involved in undercover work? Not their thing.

"They'll stand out from the crowd, too smooth and all. We fit in like delinquents and it's easier since we're younger." Adults hardly paid attention at teenagers. This stereotyping applied for criminals.

Before Touma could solidify an answer, Index said "You shouldn't force him to do such dangerous things. He has done enough of these types of things!" For Touma, he doubts that he'll be done with them. There are always more dangerous things out there just waiting for him, what misfortune he has.

Kuroko eyed Yori, giving a dull look of _what now?_ Yori went again into his problem solving mode. "Hmm…he's not going to get himself hurt. We'll make sure of that." Step one, assurance by diplomacy.

Index remained adamant. "No."

"How can we persuade you otherwise?" Step two; determine alternatives of persuasion and weaknesses.

"Temptations will not affect me, a nun of the church." Index went all righteous.

"Still, a nun has necessities such as clothes, shelter and food…" An idea sparked. "How about I treat you to an entire week of buffet?" Step three; present an offer they cannot refuse. He had unwittingly struck Index's weak spot.

Her eyes watered, imagining the beauty and taste of the food she could eat if she took his offer. It was an entire week's buffet just for her. She wouldn't have to starve like last time. She then said "A nun in training can still enjoy such luxuries." That meant Yes on Yori's list. Touma face palmed.

Touma sighed. "You just want to eat!" He then said at his own offer. "I'll do it."

Yori nodded "Great, meet me tomorrow at school. We'll head to Seventh Mist after school for a bit of preparation." He got up "By the way, as first payment dinners on me." The two left happy Index and disgruntled Touma to themselves.

Night beckons as Kuroko and Yori walked the streets. Kuroko commented "A week's buffet is a lot of money." Such an action would have killed Touma not once but seven times. It would have killed other students perhaps three or four times.

Yori laughed "I have money. If it's to a good cause, why not use it?"

"That's indulgent for a student." Money management is a student's nightmare. Yori doesn't seem to have that nightmare. Even Kuroko would hesitate to fund such an expense despite studying in the expensive school of Tokiwadai. Just how rich is Yori?

"Money isn't everything. There's something that money can't buy…"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Why do we need to go shopping?" Touma asked as they entered the front doors of the shopping mall, Seventh Mist. He didn't come here often, usually due to the lack of a reason to come here. Today, he had one, just that he doesn't know why.

"Hey, even bad guys dress to impress." Yori chipped. He then handed Touma a card "Choose what's the best for you. Money isn't an issue." Touma examined the card. It was a gold credit card. _How on earth does Yori have one?_ Yori glanced at his watch. "Let's meet up here in two hours." The two then split off to do their shopping spree.

Touma fiddled through the sets of clothes at his fingertips. This was just one row out of possibly dozens of clothes he could choose from the numerous outlets in Seventh Mist. He never had a blank cheque to buy his things. _Dress to impress, I'll do as he says._ He'll need to dress to look cool while bad at the same time, nothing so difficult since he's seen plentiful of examples.

By the two hour mark, the two met as planned. Touma was wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket. He wore blue jeans, white sport shoes along with a necklace that carried a skull. Yori complimented "Very nice, bad ass indeed." Yori on the other hand went pure dark. He had a white shirt, black jacket, black pants and shoes to finish off with a magnet earring around the left ear.

"You look more criminal than me." was the answer.

"Guys are always meant to be the bad guys." Kuroko would have disagreed to that but she wasn't present to argue. Yori looked at his wristwatch again "Let's get going, we don't want to be late for our little reunion."


	9. Chapter 8: Men of the Past

**Author's Notes: **Final exams over and I'm back to continue on writing. Here's another decent sized chapter and I still need to improve on my detailing. Hope you all enjoy the read.

**Chapter 8: Men of the Past**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_I've read your records. You seem to be a decent man. I just disagree with your methods."_

"_I can't say that is wasn't essential."_

"_I have no say on that. Now, I offer you a chance to make things right. Will you do it?"_

"_Well, the offer is very good for a man behind bars. I'll take it."_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Radio check."

"We hear you Yori." Uiharu replied. Kuroko, Konori, Uiharu and Misaka were on a rooftop. "Remember, if you need help, just call us. Anti-Skill is ready to move from their nearest station. Misaka and Kuroko can reach you two in a minute." They had informed Anti-Skill as a measure of respect but only done so in the past two hours. That way, they didn't have much time to conduct a pre-emptive strike.

Yori answered "We got it. We're going in and going quiet." Their speaker will be turned off at their end. That way, the rest can hear what's going on inside without jeopardizing them.

Misaka complained. "Geez for those two to go in on their own." She didn't like it when she wasn't getting involved hands on.

Kuroko assured "Don't worry…there's bound to be trouble." Trouble comes in so many shapes and sizes and when you put all the meanest people together, trouble is guaranteed to arrive.

Touma answered with his own mike attached to his skull necklace. "You have to say that…" The two boys dressed for the occasion walked towards the meeting site. The meeting site is essentially a large abandoned warehouse. It was old with plentiful of roof damage that deterred potential buyers. It could fit several hundred people along with some equipment for the event. For tonight, it apparently will do the job.

No one was clearly controlling the congregate for the moment. The gangs were clearly distinguishable by the big gaps between them. At the end was a large wooden stage, sufficient to raise a man up to a floor above them. It was empty for now with just a standalone microphone. The large speakers stood down below by the sides, their quality undetermined. No one blocked their entry, having dressed to bore no attraction. They are just like them, delinquents, trouble makers or gangsters. Some criminals are bound to be here but they probably won't be seen or distinguished.

Touma was in the lead, the one clearly looking older and is older than Yori. Yori gave a look _Bring us as close as you can to the stage_. They need to identify anyone important and listen clearly what's going on. Touma did that, leading his partner through the narrow paths. They had to be careful not to touch anyone, not even by accident. If so much as a temper flared, they're in trouble. They managed to reach the end at the far right of the stage without incident. They leaned against a free section of the wall, now having to just wait for the show.

Touma observed the crowd. They were talking among each other within their separate distinct groups. _Planning in case of emergencies. _They had their own emergency plan as well. It's just the question whether they can stay alive in the lion's den long enough. Minutes later, a man went atop the stage. He was dressed in a rich man's suit. He had age under his belt but appeared to be fit without the old beer belly. He had a trimmed black beard with a skin mix of a Eurasian. The crowds turned silent to hear the man's deep amplified voice. "Listen, my brothers."

"That's comical." Yori commented. Touma simply nodded in reply.

"Tonight is an important night. I've brought us all together for one purpose, a purpose that will change Academy City forever." It was getting very interesting, easily acquiring their undivided attention. "As of now, a sympathetic group is aware of our plight, money, food, proper shelter and much more. They offer us things that we cannot acquire easily in mass. Weapons of all kinds, they have it. They offer it to us on one condition." He let his words soak into their ears.

One of them buried deep in the crowds yelled the question everyone wants an answer. "What condition is that?"

The question was expected and answered coolly "That condition is that we unite into a single group and use their material to forcefully take what is ours."

Atop the roof, Kuroko said angrily. "The nerve!" A plan to take what is rightfully theirs. That meant three things the spokesman said, money, food, shelter. They are going to hurt people with those guns by stealing and rob it off them. Hundreds of them, maybe more would cause chaos. Dangerous chaos and that could incite major problems in other cities within the country.

The rest knew the implications as well. Konori confirmed "Are you recording, Uiharu?" Uiharu nodded, the laptop at her lap recording every single morsel of detail. They will need this as evidence. She had her phone vibrating from a call in silent mode. She answered it as the others listened on.

Another one asked "How does that group benefit from supplying us with weapons?"

"Ah…good question. The answer to that is they want us to grow as they once did. We will trade and cooperate with them many things, things we both have and don't." Academy city is rich with technological advances and research material, having access to such data would give any nation an immediate boost in technology and also leads to power. World balance could collapse if the power shifts too drastically.

Konori ended the call. "It turns out Anti-Skill already was aware of this event before we informed them. They have someone going undercover in there as well." It was something to note but nothing that they can do either. They can just hope for all the best for the three of them.

Another question came out. "Who will lead this so called group?" Everyone wants to know that too… everyone would want to be the top dog of this world changing union.

"That is simple. I will lead this group." That was very frank and very expected.

A man several paces away from Touma and Yori cussed "That's bullshit!" The spokesman withdrew a pistol from within his suit and shot the guy in a second. The man dropped to the floor in everyone's surprise, clutching the open wound in his chest.

Touma yelled as he ran to the man's side. "Are you crazy?" His bad luck has arrived.

The man on stage said menacingly "You will back away from him or I will shoot you as well." Touma stared eye to eye with the man with the gun in a Texas draw. It was a moment of silence before he continued "Fine, your choice." He fired the bullet and it was repelled away instantly with a ping of metal. Eyes turn to Yori who held his own pistol as the two bullets dropped to the floor, their energy expended. "Ah…there's only one boy who's fast enough to shoot a bullet in midair." The man was very satisfied of his deduction. "It's been a while…Demon."

Yori shrugged as Touma was dumbfounded. _These guys know him? _Yori answered "Man, getting known has its downsides."

"What are you doing here, Demon?" The speaker snarled. "I heard you've retired…" Retired?

"You guys are causing quite a ruckus that I had to come back." Yori answered amusingly. What is going on here?

"A ruckus…Are you implying that you're not on our side?" A hypothesis was made.

"I'm on my own side. I don't need this, not anymore." Yori concluded the answer.

"Very well then." He called "Everyone, let's change his mind if you know what I mean." Knuckles cracked as people around the two undercover agents got ready to fight.

Yori shook his head as Touma got up to his feet for the impending fight. "Things never get easy…"

On the roof, the four girls heard everything. Konori reached for her cell. "I'm calling in Anti-Skill now!" Those two could get killed from this!

A voice spoke from the laptop, a newer voice but a familiar one "My my…ganging up on people…is not cool." Konori stiffened as Kuroko and Misaka gasped in surprised. _Is that you Kurozuma?_

Misaka declared as she got up "I'm getting inside that warehouse!" Kuroko joined her as they teleported their way down. Konori started the call as Uiharu worked with the laptop. _I'm not letting you get away again!_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Touma looked to his left. The man slightly taller than him had red hair in a black leather jacket and red undershirt. He also had a skull necklace although a different model than Touma's. "Who are you?" This man had disagreed with the others, clearly on their side. For anyone to join the losing side with crazy odds is suicidal.

"I'm just a simple guy." He answered as the crowd surrounded the three. "So, are you up to a good fight?"

Touma rested the injured guy against the wall. "For our sakes, yeah." Yori estimated their immediate numbers to be two dozen. The rest are too far behind to be of any consideration.

Yori was cocky for he said "I'll join the fight without my guns. I could use some skull bashing as well." He slid them into his pack, being dead weight.

The mysterious ally said "Then let's rumble!" The first man lunged for Touma. Touma leaned back, avoiding the punch and countered with his own. He ducked from another man's punch and did an upper cut. Man number two was pushed up and back before crashing onto the floor.

Yori sidestepped left, ramming his elbow against another guy's nose. Using the same elbow, Yori stepped forward and smashed an attacker's cheek.

Kurozuma struck guy number five with a knee to the gut. He then gave a kick to push him back before jumping over a kick and smashing his fist against another target of opportunity. The three fought for their lives. Droplets of blood spilled the floor. Bodies collapse in pain or a clean knockout. Touma slammed his shoulder before punching with his sore fists. "They aren't giving up!" How long has this fight been? It felt like forever but it must have been a short while.

Kurozuma replied "That's the job of a gangster." He did a sidekick to a poor guy's ribs. "Being fodder for us!"

Yori grinned "Then they need a better job." Yori's leg swiped a man by his ankles. Yori spun before kicking the guy in the chest, making a human projectile to topple half a dozen people. The warehouse door burst open in an explosion. Smoke entered, causing trouble to breathe. What remains off the door now had a huge hole in the middle, two silhouettes through the thin smoke. Yori said cheerfully "About time you're here!"

Misaka smiled as she rests a hand on her hip "I need to enter the show with a bang."

Kuroko said "Let's clean up this mess." She vanished into thin air as Misaka surged with electricity. The display of power was very intimidating.

"It's the Railgun!" Some clearly knew who she is for they turned tail very fast. The others who didn't are either very brave or very suicidal. Kuroko emerged above a target, landing atop him to crash him to the floor. She handcuffed him as Misaka walked forward step by step, shooting thunder bolts at targets of opportunity.

Kurozuma smiled "Oi Oi, You're scaring the insects away. I'll need to catch them."

"Don't worry about it." Heads turned to see a tall woman in black purple garb. More men entered with their guns. Anti-Skill has arrived. "We have the area locked down. We'll get them."

"I stand corrected." Kurozuma knocked the last guy out in the warehouse of unconscious bodies. They were done cleaning up the warehouse. The rest are on the run. With the situation at a close, Anti-Skill would handle the suspects. Kurozuma said with hands on hips in satisfaction "That's all settled."

"You're not settled with me." He turned around to see Konori Mii. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly "Why are you here?"

Kurozuma smiled as he gently broke free "Ah, I have good news for that." He displayed a badge from his pocket. It had the Anti-Skill's purple symbol. "I'm part of Anti-Skill now."So he was the undercover agent Anti-Skill had sent in.

Konori brightened "Really?" It was the perfect news for her. He nodded.

"I'll tell you everything since I got arrested while we have a drink."

Touma and Yori observed both Konori and Kurozuma walking together out of the warehouse. Touma said "They know each other."

"Yeap, must be it." Yori agreed. Kuroko and Misaka joined them. "I take that everything's all done and we can go home to enjoy a good night sleep?"

Kuroko answered, clearly unsatisfied. "Anti-Skill will handle the rest. In the meanwhile…" She glared at the gunslinger. "You have some explaining to do."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So tell me, how are you involved with them?" Kuroko casually interrogated Yori at a 24/7 fast food restaurant.

Uiharu and Touma brought the trays to the table. As they distributed the orders, Yori answered "I'll tell you the truth. I'm one of them or rather, used to be one of them." He gave his thanks as Uiharu handed him his burger.

"How were you one of them?" Touma asked. For someone who had been excelling in his studies and being active, friendly and well accepted to be involved in the crime business is disturbing him.

"I was in one of those gangs called the Wolf Hounds." Uiharu reached for her laptop as Misaka asked the next question.

"What does the Wolf Hounds do?" Its name was definitely feral and aggressive for something.

"The usual being an annoyance, causing crimes, hurting people, the works."

"Did you know they did these things when you just such a group?"

"Yeah, I did." Yori admitted.

"Why did you join the Wolf Hounds if you knew what they do?" For someone to already know the implications and do it must be willing to be a criminal as well.

"I'm looking for someone." Yori explained. "Someone only the underground can find. Even that path is very hard."

"You know I can arrest you right now for declaring your involvement in criminal activities like these." Kuroko noted.

Yori was unmoved. "Well, I am on your side so it's rather inefficient to put away your own teammate." He had a point but who needs teammates that are ex-criminals? "Besides, don't you need a thief to catch a thief?" That sealed the argument and Kuroko let it go.

Touma asked on "Who is this person you're after?" Just who is so hard to find that only the criminal underworld can find him or her?

"A guy named Takeo Katsu. Nobody is able to find him yet."

"What's so important about him till the point you need to join the underworld?" Misaka demanded.

"Because he has something I want. He has something that no one has and never will." He ate a French fry. "Anyway, Wolf Hounds is probably wiped off the floor. "They were on the hit list before I left them."

Uiharu corrected "Wolf Hounds has grown now to the third most notorious criminal presence in Academy City."

Yori raised an eyebrow of surprise as Kuroko asked "Who was the person on the stage?"

Yori ignored Uiharu's fact for the moment. "No idea. He does know me though so it's someone who knows me but I don't. I think I know someone who probably will know who he is. I'll find him tomorrow."

"Okay, in the meanwhile we'll find out where this Takeo Katsu is and no more secrets." Yori simply nodded with a gesture of thanks.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gulp, Gulp, Gulp

"Ah!" Kurozuma gave a breath of satisfaction. "When it comes to milk, it has to be Musashino." Konori smiled beside him. The night was lit of stars, barely hidden by the glow of the streetlights along the streets. On a green bench, they talked. "The stars are bright tonight."

"Yeah…anyway, tell me everything that happened."She really wanted to know what had transpired since his arrest by her in the Big Spider case.

"Hmm…it turned out that your testimony to my case a while back did its merit." Kurozuma tossed the empty carton into a waste bin. "They needed someone to help resolve some difficult cases in the city. Undercover work and stuff."

"So they pulled you out of the locker and forced you to do it?"

"They offered it. It wasn't a bad deal, a chance to be free and be one of the good guys." He smirked "That was how we met in the first place." Konori turned her gaze away slightly to hide her red cheeks.

A second, she returned her gaze back to Kurozuma. "Yes, it is." She saw him and his lads of friends fighting with another gang in order to help a young child in trouble.

Kurozuma got up to his feet. "Come on, ladies shouldn't be out on the streets at this time of the night." He popped a set of keys from his pocket. "I'll send you home." Konori nodded and followed him to his Kawasaki motorcycle. As Konori sat behind him, she said.

"It's good to have you back."

Unable to see behind him, Kurozuma revved the engine. "Yeah, it's good to be back." They rode into the stormy night.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yori sidestepped quickly to avoid a bolt of lightning. He became a blur in time induced movement. He closed in to his target, slashing his short sword. His attack never reached for Misaka gave a defensive burst of lightning around her. He pulled back barely in time. Misaka went back on the offensive, sending a bolt of lightning. Yori vanished to her eyes but she felt the changes in the air's magnetic field to plot his movements. _There! _She aimed the spot where his trajectory would take him. Yori barely dodged the attack, lightning striking the magnet bars atop his gloves. She added with a magnetic pull, forcibly pulling both guns and sword from Yori's possession.

Without his ranged weapons, Yori closed in for the old fashioned melee. She countered with a defensive ring of electricity, forcing Yori back. She finished off by surrounding him with a large hemisphere of electricity. Now disabled and immobilized, Yori said "That's unfair!"

The hemisphere shrunk closer around him. He could feel the energy and heat from it. Misaka grinned "You were saying?"

Yori raised his hands "Eeep…I surrender." The cage of megavolts disappeared. Yori gave a sigh. "Seriously, that could have killed me." He picked his weapons off the floor in the quiet alley. "I need to get these cleaned but later of course. You win."

"Some research was all I needed." MIsaka declared triumphantly. She had been researching on magnets and had learnt the methods on demagnetizing a magnet. Without the magnets at the back of his palms, it was very easy to defeat Yori.

"Nifty stuff you found then. As per to our bet, I will get you anything you want. Anything that is legal of course." He reminded. "After that though, we do need to see my guy regarding yesterday."

Now walking in the public streets, Yori asked. "So, what do you want?"

Misaka thought over her options. What does she really want? Generally, she could afford anything she needed or wanted. What else did she want? She noticed a gift shop. She'll just get something simple from there. "Let's take a look over there." They entered the shop. It was filled with a decent number of customers. She browsed through the aisles as Yori did his own looking around. Nothing acquired her attention until she reached the last aisle.

A tray of badges caught her eye. They were very distinct for her could notice, anything that looks like a Gekota. She examined one of the badges. It was the same type as the one she saw at the park, the same time when Yori made his introduction to her. She really wanted to get this then and this is the perfect chance!

Yori stopped beside her. "A Gekota badge eh. Young kids stuff." Misaka froze, again with the kid issue. It pains her to leave it behind but she must.

She laughed. "Yeah, well there's nothing I want here. Let's go." She started for the door when Yori picked up a Gekota badge.

"You really wanted this, didn't you?" He hit the jackpot.

Misaka turned around, a bit on the shy side. "No, I didn't want it." Her conscience told her otherwise. "It's just for kids, not older people like us."

Yori chuckled. "Stop lying Misaka. I know you want this." She froze. "You forgot I was at the park as well." He flicked the badge into the air. "You were just so fascinated by it. Don't tell me you didn't want it." She erred as he caught the badge in its descent. "Let's pay for this."

Purchase made, they left the store. Yori passed the badge to Misaka "Here you go. Don't get worked up on what people say." She hesitated before finally accepting it.

"What makes you think it's so easy?" She countered.

"You can say…" Yori looked at the distance. "I'm like you, a person with odd tastes." Now that was intriguing to Misaka. "I always had people stare at me whenever I run on the railings, dividers and on other stuff." He laughed. "I'm sure they think I'm some weirdo running here and there." He looked at the street across them "Still, we're the ones who decide our fate. Anyway, we got to meet up with my guy. He isn't far."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You sure he won't mind me?" Misaka asked as the lift opened with a bing. They were at an apartment complex, a big one. Yori's contact, Charles Kazuo should be here. The Messengers although well to do are required to be mobile. That included their homes and belongings.

Yori waved her question off easily. "He's a ladies' man. I'm sure he won't mind a girl. I'd say he'd rather have you here instead of me." They stopped at the middle of the hallway. Apartment number _5-35_. Yori rapped the door. No answer. He tried the doorbell, it wasn't working. Yori tried knocking the door again to no avail.

Misaka said her thoughts "Maybe he's not at home."

Yori gave his own suggestion "Maybe he's out cold inside. He's a drinker too." Yori knocked harder. Nothing. Without an answer, Yori did what he think is best. "I'll leave him a note." With some pen, paper and some scribbling, he squat to slide the note under the door. He felt the paper turn soggy as he slid it under the door. Odd, he pulled the paper back out. They had a nasty surprise. The white paper is now red in colour, thick blood red.

"Something must have happened!" The conclusion was said by Misaka. Yori pulled out his sidearm. Bang Bang. The lock was broken and Yori kicked the door open. The floor was red and sticky of blood. A lot of it was stagnant, nonmoving. That meant whatever happened here had happened for a while. Yori and Misaka entered with their shoes on. The smell of death is strong in here. Inside the kitchen was a corpse. It was on the floor, sliced up horribly to mutilation. Misaka felt like throwing up but she backed out of the kitchen to save her lunch.

Yori was unaffected by the mess. "I'll be damned." Their contact, Charles Kazuo is dead. He analyzed his former friend. Blood wasn't anywhere on the walls, mostly on the floor. That meant the mutilation was made after death. It also implied the killing blow is a stab. He could tell that the body was mutilated by a blade. The details of it such as blade length of the number of slashes though he can't determine. Forensics will have to do that part. He noticed a letter on the table. "Whoever did this had left us a message." He picked it up and read it.

_Where are you?_

_I'm waiting for you…_

_His blood was very delicious I must say._

_Signed,_

_Your__ favourite Takeo._

Yori turned cold fury, swearing and storming out into the untouched living room. He smashed a window with the butt of his Speagles. Misaka glared at him but he took no heed, hitting the remaining shards again and again. She yelled at him as he wouldn't stop. "Stop it!"

Yori stopped in accordance to her command, breathing heavily. He dropped onto a black chair. "That bastard was here."That was the reason he turned instantly mad.

"The one you are looking for, right?" She guessed.

"Yea, he must have been here a few hours ago." He let out a slow and steady breath. It was bringing calm back to him. "Sorry I got mad. It's darn frustrating to be this close and he slips away."

Misaka retrieved her phone. "It's too late for anything else. I'm calling Anti-Skill now." They will deal with this. Yori nodded as he balled his fists.

"I'll get you, damn it. I'll get you!"


	10. Chapter 9: Highway of Hell

**Author's Notes: **A relatively fast chapter out this time. Final exams are over and I have now a few days of break left before I start my first industrial training. Meanwhile, I'm also participating in a Starcraft 2 tournaments in south east asia server so next chapter won't be up until late next week probably. Hope you all enjoy the read.

**Chapter 9: Highway to Hell**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I've made it out on my own mettle." Shig Hikaru said proudly. He was answered with rebuke.

"You stupid fool!"

Shig Hikaru was kicked hard in the face. He fell onto the dirty dusty floor. He was in a room of an abandoned building. He had escaped from Anti-Skill mere hours ago. The little lamp above him was the only source of light and on his back can't see his boss. The dust is really bugging his nose.

"You had been such a useless infidel! I shouldn't have taken you as my subordinate in the first place!"

"I've kept the secret hidden!" was the retort.

"Still, you rat all that information out such as the union last night!" Shig had failed to keep everything he knew hidden. "Now you will pay the price."

Shig pleaded "Please, give me another chance." The price is ultimate and can only be paid once.

"I never give second chances." Two clicks of metal followed by a last despair.

Bang!

Shig Hikaru dropped onto his back. His eyes became dull and lifeless from a bullet to the forehead. The man in the suit observed his executed subordinate. He then ordered at the remaining followers he had. "Clean up this mess." With that, he left the dull room with more work to do.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Chort!"_

"_One of the primaries has failed!"_

"Cargo is deviating from normal drop path!"

"Deploy secondary two!"

"It's not responding!"

"_Who the hell screwed up rigging the primaries?"_

"Forget that! Will the cargo be intact?"

"It will be but it is definitely off course!"

"Can you approximate where it will land?"

"Yes! Are we sending them in?"

"Get them ready for a combat drop!"

"Is it worth the risk?"

"You know our motto. We must deliver it at all costs."

"Yes, Captain. I'll get them ready!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Uiharu and Saten are in Tokiwadai Middle school dorm's guest area. They are waiting for Misaka and Kuroko to get back from the mortuary. The chamber is pretty much empty excepting them. The students were having dinner or other stuff. Saten mumbled after her stomach complained. "When are they coming back?" They were suppose to have dinner outside somewhere mostly for Uiharu and Kuroko on their work. Saten and Misaka are just hitching along for a good meal and hang out time.

Uiharu answered positively. "I don't know but they must be on the way back." She stood up. "I'm going to the restroom." Saten was left to her own devices for the moment. She looked out the window into dark night. The lights are so small like little orbs in the black landscape. She heard something that heard like a thump in the distance. It wasn't loud or anything substantial so she paid no heed to it.

The front door was opened with the kick of a foot. Men in green cameo garbs entered the room. They pointed guns at her, yelling in a language she couldn't understand. She lifted her hands in the universal gesture of surrender. One of them shoved her onto the floor, gun barrel at her face. She froze in fear of death. From the corner of her eye, she saw the rest enter the other doors that lead into the rest of the dorm. A few went up the stairs for the main building offices. This is so bizarre.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kuroko said "Sixteen slashes all over the body with a small blade and a stab through the body with a long blade. That is really horrible stuff." The autopsy had been performed extremely quickly due to Kuroko's insistence. Saying an importance for a case for Judgment and Anti-Skill was enough to get it done within several hours. The autopsy had been useful, giving character details on Takeo's weapons.

Misaka nodded "It's despicable. I can't stand it." The amount of gore and mutilation this Takeo Katsu did on Charles Kazuo was intolerable for her or for anyone. She wished she could give payback. If only they could find him first.

Yori added details. "That's just the way Takeo is. It's one reason I'm after him."

Kuroko stated "We're meeting up with Uiharu and Saten at our dorm. They should have something on this Takeo by now." That was a suggestion for Yori to follow them. He nodded without a word. Her cell phone rang and she answered it.

It was Uiharu "Kuroko! Something's happening here at your dorm!"

"What is it Uiharu?" She sounded somewhat in a panic. What can it be that can cause Uiharu to panic? Nothing good it is.

"I don't know. I'm in the washroom right now! All I know is hearing loud noises and screams!" A door could be heard broken open in the background followed by a scream. Uiharu's scream.

"Uiharu! Uiharu!" The line went dead. Just what exactly happened? She called Saten's phone. She might know something. No response either. She balled her fist.

Misaka was already taking the initiative. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" The three ran for the dorm to save Tokiwadai Middle School from possible danger.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"All teams report."

"Fire team B has found the package. It's in the garden."

"Fire team C, we've cut the power and locked down block two and three. The dining hall has been secured and locked with captives inside. We're now moving to secure block three."

"Copy that, team A has the main area hall and offices secured. Team B, get us a vehicle ASAP. We need to move the package before they found out we're here."

"We're on it. What about the civvies?"

"Do not fire unless fired upon. We don't want any attention. Besides, they're kids for goodness sakes."

"Yes Sir."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kuroko never felt the speed of running this fast once in her life. Yori had expanded his time field to encompass the three of them. It was more stressful but he merely said he could hold it for long enough. They reached the dorm within ten minutes of real time. The outsides of the front door were empty. No one was guarding them. Whoever or whatever may be inside is unknown. Yori gripped his two guns. "Let's get in." Kuroko stopped him. He paused for a second in thought. "Yea…you can sneak us in." Kuroko after all is a teleporter. Who knows what lie behind the front door? Maybe no one, maybe ten men with weapons waiting right for them, God knows.

Within seconds, they were teleported into the dorm compound. Kuroko had chosen to teleport into a garden. Yori complimented. "You'd make an excellent burglar." Getting in and out without needing an entrance is the perfectionist requirement and she'd score full.

Kuroko's answer was clearly not amused. "Har har." Hard clack of footsteps shut her up. The three hid behind a bush. Misaka peeked out just enough to see silhouettes walking quickly away from them. They were excited, speaking in an unknown language. _Just who are these guys? _The four shadows ran ahead, out of sight. Misaka gave the all clear, leaving their hiding spot. Kuroko suggested. "Let's get inside." Whatever's so exciting for those intruders, they can find out later.

They entered the block three. They rushed to the door that would lead to the main block one. The public address system spoke. It was the dorm security guard "All students! Stay in your room and lock your doors!" It was then cut off with silence. Seconds later, the lights went off. Now in the dark, they treaded their way carefully, relying on the dim lights outside. They were in the middle when they heard a door creak open. Misaka gave a gesture to keep quiet. Footsteps, loud with their clacks entered the block. Misaka pulled them to the stairway at the middle. Not a moment too soon, red lasers flickered around, moving to whatever may be of interest. They hid in the gap under the steps while they wait for the intruders to pass. Yori prepared his pistols for an ambush but Kuroko stopped him again. She whispered "Let them pass. There might be hostages." A hostage situation would be very problematic especially if one of these teams of intruders doesn't report in. If that happens, blood will spill and it'd be their fault. Yori bit his lip as he could see the large dark bodies moving in a clearly trained formation. The intruders walked past, a few went up the stairs. The coast is clear but they waited for another moment before getting out. Kuroko pointed for the door. They will proceed as planned.

As they entered the main block, there were lights on but still relatively dim to what is usually bright of splendor. Backup lights eased their slow pace. Yori asked in whisper. "Where to?" Misaka pointed up. The main hall was empty which means these people are somewhere else. There are three ways. One is back the way they came, one is up the stairs and the other is in the gardens. The security guard was cut off after announcement. That meant one of those groups are upstairs and that's where the hostages probably are if any. Once they save them, they'll find the answers to this mess.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

ALL ANTI-SKILL UNITS WITHIN THE VICINITY OF TOKIWADAI MIDDLE SCHOOL DORM, PLEASE DEPLOY IMMEDIATELY.

ARMED SUSPECTS PRESENT. SUSPECT NUMBERS CURRENTLY UNKNOWN. POSSIBLE HOSTAGE SITUATION.

_Anti-Skill communications log (Time stamp: 8.36 P.M)_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The main block of the entire dorm had a security room only for overnight security. The rest were rooms for the staff and the few supervisors. A lucky few students get to stay in the main block as well. Easy to get in and out of the dorm for them but today, it isn't so lucky. The sneaky trio leaned their backs against a wall. They were beside the security room which was left closed. They were beside the security room which had the door closed. Misaka listened carefully through the thick door. There were mumbles of voices inside. She could also hear movement downstairs, a lot of people. If those people walked up the stairs to here, they'd be sandwiched in between.

Misaka whispered. "Let's break our way in." Her two partners nodded. She counted with her finger. One…Two… She swung a kick at the doorknob. Three! The door burst open while Kuroko and Yori entered the room.

There were four men dressed in forest green, armed with rifles. Their attention was elsewhere when the door burst open. They turned with rifles raised. Kuroko had teleported a set of nails which broke one of the guns. Yori shot the second guy in the chest. The dorm supervisor shot up from the corner, snapping the third's neck. Yori turned to respond the fourth's armed assailant's fire with his own. Bullets clattered to the floor before the guy was shocked to a knockout by Misaka's lightning bolt. The disarmed man reached for a knife when he was knocked out by a blow at the head. Saten gave a gesture of peace, her other hand carrying a baton.

Uiharu was delighted at their timely save "Misaka! Kuroko! It's good to see you!" The security warden was also present. They were glad for the rescue. Now in better shape, they can do something substantial at least.

Yori said to his chagrin. "No good to see you for me?" Uiharu chuckled nervously.

The dorm supervisor was angry. "You could have been shot!"

Yori ignored the elder woman and said to Uiharu "Get me something to bind them." Before anyone could move, two of the men began gurgling foams out of their mouth. Yori kneeled beside the men in their death throes. He pulled a man up slightly by the collar and concluded. "Poison." These men had committed suicide.

The security warden suggested. "It's probably cyanide." Yori let the dead man's head rest on the floor. This dead man won't tell any tales for now. The other two is knocked out so they aren't dead yet. He opened their mouths and searched with his finger for the cyanide poison. He found them and placed the two capsules on a desk.

"Gross." was all Misaka had to say about it. Yori said nothing as he wiped his hand against the unconscious men's garb. He won't mind.

Saten swirled the baton. "What now?"

The supervisor declared. "We'll brace furniture against the door and wait for Anti-Skill. They must be aware of this and are on their way." Nothing goes unnoticed in Academy City unless they chose to turn a blind eye.

"We might not need to." The security woman pointed at a small monitor. "They're leaving!" On the security camera, there were six men carrying twelve large cases in their hands. They are heading for the main door, the only exit out of this dorm.

Kuroko observed the screen. "They're carrying something. What is it?"

"It must have been the stuff they were excited about." Misaka noted. These cases were the reason they are here. It has to be it.

"That looks like firearm cases." Yori added his observation. "It could be a shipment."

"Then something definitely went wrong." Uiharu said when a small explosion sounded in the background. The guard switched between cameras until they came to a sight. "The garden's on fire!" A small part of it was burning, manmade and ravaging through the greenery. If left uncontrolled, the entire dorm might catch fire and burn.

"What about the students?" The supervisor demanded.

A bit more camera switching before the warden answered. "The students are fine, most of them locked in the dining hall with the kitchen staff. No one is injured inside." That gave them some relief.

Going back to topic, Yori nodded "Your guess should be right Uiharu. We'll have to catch them." He started to walk for the door when the dorm supervisor blocked his way.

"You are not going after them. It's too dangerous for you students!" These kinds of things are never meant for young students such as them. However, they've been through so many that this fact doesn't even matter.

Kuroko protested "If we don't stop them, we won't find out who's behind this!" She was flat out rejected.

"As the supervisor of this dorm, it is my very responsibility to keep you unharmed! Anti-Skill will deal with them."

Yori sidestepped past her "I'm not your student in the first place." He gave a wave behind. "I'll be waiting outside." He left them to their argument.

Kuroko said "It's my responsibility as a member of Judgment to apprehend them."She is part of the law and the law will be enforced.

Misaka pleaded "We need to stop them. Otherwise, more people will be hurt."

The dorm Mistress thought it over. They had their point and she had her own. It is quite an annoying dilemma, the responsibility to society versus the responsibility of a caretaker. A second clicked on the clock. "You may go. If you two get hurt, I will make sure that you're dead." Both girls smiled as they ran out. "Now let's get everyone and put out that fire!"

Yori opened the front door. He was now out onto the open street. He scanned his surroundings. A large truck was driving away. _It's the right size_. It's bound to be them. Misaka and Kuroko joined him. "Where are they?" Kuroko asked.

Yori pointed at the disappearing truck. "They're getting away in that. We can't chase them on foot." Even runners or teleporters have physical limitations compared to a mechanical truck. Misaka gauged the distance between them and the truck. It was too far away for a Railgun shot_. _Uiharu and Saten joined them.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"

Uiharu said "We're coming with you. They're all gone anyway." A burst of gunfire struck near Uiharu's feet. She squeaked as Misaka repelled the second burst of bullets away. A block ahead, two men were shooting at them for a few seconds before driving away in another car.

Misaka said "Let's chase them!" They were closer and with Yori's time flow ability, they could catch up quickly.

Yori already knew her plan. "I doubt we'll be fast enough. Don't forget the truck!" He looked left and right for something. "Be right back." He became a blur.

Kuroko thought of alternatives. She could teleport further and faster if used in conjunction with Yori's abilities. The other two wouldn't be able to keep up and then she'll lose ground to the two vehicles. A red car stopped in front of her. It was an old Infiniti IPL G Coupe. It had two doors with four seats inside with a manual gearbox. It looked really comfortable and well maintained despite the years. Yori was in the driver's seat. "Get in."

Kuroko said as they got aboard. "Where did you get this car?"

"I _borrowed_ it. I'll return it later." Kuroko shook her head. She would like to berate and arrest him for that but this act is necessary to catch the real troublemakers. They'll compensate it later. Uiharu, Saten and Kuroko squeezed into the back. Misaka had the passenger seat. All aboard, he set the gear to one and accelerated.

"Do you even have a driver's license?" Saten asked.

Yori grinned. "I learnt a bit of driving from jacking a few cars."

"You're saying you don't know how to drive?" Yori ignored her and floored the pedal. The car accelerated with a rev of the engine.

The car accelerated to its top speed of 350 kilometres an hour. The engine was loud, pushed to the limit. Yori said "Hold on tight!" The car went even faster, the denominator of time reduced. They caught up in no time, now side by side with the second car. The second car's driver window opened to unveil a rifle. Misaka stopped the incoming bullets short with a magnetic shield. Yori slipped past the car and accelerated past. The truck is what they're after. Wherever this car is going, it will be for the truck anyway. Two birds with one stone.

The truck was in sight. It was getting onto the highway. Kuroko teleported Misaka onto the front bonnet of the car "Get ready to disable it!"

Misaka grinned as she palmed a coin. "With pleasure! Just get me close!" Yori it the clutch as he turned a hard left. He switched the gear to three before revving the accelerator. The car turned into a power slide before reversing the turn and restoring the gear to four when he noticed.

"Good thing you're wearing shorts!" Misaka turned around, clearly mad.

"Where do you think you're looking at?" She snapped as they are now on the highway. The rear end of the truck opened. Several men stood firm behind the green stack of cases they were transporting. They fired ineffectually thanks to Misaka.

Kuroko started to say when the rear windshield shattered. She looked behind, the other car keeping pace with them shooting from behind. "Watch the back!"

Yori accelerated the car again, going past the truck. He slipped into the same lane as the truck, staying just in front of the truck. Misaka now has a clear and easy shot for the engine. The driver fumbled for a weapon as Misaka charged her ultimate weapon. "Not on my watch!"

She was cut off when another car slammed into theirs. She wobbled off balance but her feet firmly clung to the hull. A second car, a Lexus HS 250H slipped into the front. Now, there are two cars at their left and front and the truck behind them. They are boxed in! The lead car decelerated as the car to the left rammed them from the side. Sparks flew against the divider, immediately slowing them down. The truck hit them from the back, crushing the boot.

Yori said as he turned for his twin pistols. "Kuroko! Take the wheel!" She teleported into the passenger seat as Yori blasted away at the car beside him. The car was dented but not damaged to be of significance. _Bulletproof! _Kuroko turned the steering wheel left, pushing back against the other car.

Misaka aimed at the front car when it slipped back to the left. They went on while the truck took a left into another segment of the highway. The rearmost car followed the truck while she has to deal with the Lexus's. The first car's rear right window opened before it fired something at their car. Second later, Misaka felt her solid footing to the car disappeared, throwing her off the car and onto the road.

Kuroko called "Onee sama!" She teleported out of the car after her.

Uiharu said "We have to turn around!" They have to return for Misaka.

Yori shook his head. "We just got hit by what I think is an EMP. If we stop, this car might never start back up!" It isn't worth the risk of engine failure. He had three cars including his own to deal with only two hands. "Saten! Take the passenger seat!" They'll have to find a turn to catch up with the truck. The long haired girl squeezed through the tiny gap and into the seat. Yori tossed his hip pack to Uiharu without a glance back. "Get ready to reload and control the gears!" He said to both of them. Three pairs of hands do better than just one.

The first car blocked their way again. The two rammed them again, trying to stall their engine. Yori forced his car against the one on his left, firing at the one in front from the open driver window. "Get ready to switch on my mark!" He ejected the empty magazine as he handed the gun to Uiharu. She carefully slid in a new one and returned it to him. He hit the brakes as he slowed down time. The car pulled back, giving the second car to swerve wide. He swerved hard left, leg on clutch as he said.

"Two!"

He heard the gear click, lifting the clutch before and revving the engine. The car turned into a drift. He hit the clutch again "Four!" He heard the shift again and released the clutch. The G Coupe shot past both cars and down a turning after the truck.

Yori put the car back to high gear. The truck came in sight. A top of it was a man. He had silver hair, was about a hundred eighty centimeters tall. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and brown blue with the age of mid twenties. In his hands were a katana on the left and a wakizashi on the right. The man smiled as he swung the long sharp blade at them. A shockwave streaked across the ground, cutting deep into the road. Yori swerved right, barely avoiding it. He yelled "TAKEO!"

Takeo smiled. He said in a silky voice. "I look forward to seeing you again…Yori." He slashed again with the katana. This time, Yori can't dodge it. He turned the car into another power slide. The slash cut right through the middle like a hot knife through butter. The car split into two, crashing hard into both sides of the highway.

Yori was unfazed by the crash as he got out and yelled "I'll get you son of a bitch! I'll have your blood!" He then fired his pistols but the man and the truck disappeared into an underground tunnel. His bullets missed to strike concrete.

Saten asked at Uiharu at the other side. "Are you okay?" Uiharu nodded as Yori screamed in rage. They both stared at him as Yori let his tantrum out by slicing off the side mirror.

Saten was worried now. "Ah…Yori, are you okay?"

Yori's voice was filled pure with hatred. "I'm, not, okay." His eyes were red, blood red. It scared her and Uiharu. He looked so drugged with hate that he might even kill them! Yori picked up the beheaded mirror and tossed it off the highway. "I need to cool down.' He leapt off the highway and disappeared into the night.

Saten wanted to call Kuroko or Misaka but had her plan dashed when she recalled her phone having been crushed earlier. Still, it wasn't necessary as Kuroko and Misaka teleported within their vicinity. "Are you two okay?"

MIsaka nodded. "Nothing serious, only a few cuts and scratches. What happened?"

Saten said "You see….a guy cut our car into half. We're fine though." She looked on to where Yori had leapt off the highway. "About Yori…I don't know."


	11. Chapter 10: The Demon's Price

**Author's Notes: **Been busy quite a bit. Industrial training and Starcraft 2 tournaments coming along. I'm still on track though. Just uploads will be a bit slower. Hopefully I can still meet your expectations. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 10: The Demon's Price**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Human morality is a very big soup with every flavour in it_

_You have pure good and pure evil_

_You have countless mixes in between_

_You have devotion to faith and devotion to oneself_

_Just how far are we willing to go when it comes to getting what we desire?_

_We'll only know when the time comes._

_Speech by Dr. Shuji Hisoka at the Convention of Human Morals_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kuroko woke up from her ill rested sleep. It was morning but she felt her exhaustion hadn't winked out at all. Across her bed was Onee Sama, still asleep. The nights of work are taking a toll on her. Her eyes felt as though they were heavy weights. Still, she cannot rest easy until this case is over. She put a hand on her forehead. _It's hot._ She believed she contracted a fever. Nevertheless, she has to work. She started to get up when someone stopped her. "Onee Sama."

Misaka was already awake. She gently pushed Kuroko back down. "You'd been having a fever since last night." Did she? She didn't remember a thing. "Get some rest, you've overworked yourself."

Kuroko sighed. She can't argue with her Onee Sama. It looks like she'll take a day off. "Okay Onee Sama."

"Good, I'll call in that you're sick." She turned to the bathroom to get prepared for school. Kuroko stopped her by calling her name. "What is it?"

"Come closer…" Misaka leaned closer. She can't have become that weak has she? "Closer." She leaned in close enough to hear the slightest of whispers. Kuroko smooched her lips for a kiss with her Onee Sama. "How about a get well kiss?" Misaka answered by pulling the blanket completely over Kuroko.

"You still haven't lost it…" She turned again for the bathroom. "No sneaking out of here to work, got it?"

Kuroko answer was a muffled submission "Hai."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hi!" Saten said cheerfully as she entered the usual office.

Konori greeted her entrance before adding. "I'm afraid Uiharu has gotten sick as well."

Saten nodded disappointingly "Yea, she won't be coming to school today." She was here on an errand. She produced several stacks of paper from her bag. "Uiharu asked me to bring these reports here." Konori accepted them with thanks.

Misaka entered, greeting them as she entered. They returned the courtesy as the electric master asked "Does Anti-Skill have anything from those living soldiers?" The night before was a mess. Her dorm was attacked by a random bunch of soldiers from who knows where. Most of them escaped, the remaining four either dead or taken captive. Nevertheless, the school must move on.

Konori picked up the phone. "I'll call to check on it."

Saten said, clearly noting Kuroko's lack of appearance. "She's sick as well, isn't she?"

Misaka nodded in acknowledgment. "Those two really overworked themselves." At least Konori has the sensibility to remain conscious of her health. Her two juniors clearly didn't catch that.

Saten chuckled. "They're a dedicated bunch. Always Judgment this, Judgment that."

Konori put down the phone, her face turned serious. "I have bad news." That doesn't sound good. "It turned out that Anti-Skill never collected any live prisoners." Silence had befallen upon them until Misaka broke its code.

"That's impossible! There are sure to be two of them alive!" Yori had made sure of it, removing the poison capsules. How can such a simple thing be screwed up?

Saten noticed something as well. "On the other hand, where's Yori?" No one had the answer for that either. Now what are they going to do?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yori opened the door to a small room. He carried a blue toolbox in his other hand. He entered the dark room and closed the door. Darkness is king in this room. Lights then flashed to life from an old hanging light bulb, killing almost all of it except the remnants of shadows. His captive is here, all bound up to a small old stool.

The attackers of Tokiwadai dorm are in his control. The other one is somewhere else, hidden in this big city. Yori had taken careful precautions for he didn't want them to be taken away in one swoop if found. Yori put the toolbox down and checked the nylon wrong he tied his victim with. They were still strong and tight. _Good. _His prey had his head covered with a black hood. He pulled it free, revealing the face of his captive. It was Caucasian, rough, seasoned with age and had brown hair as well. Yori said in English, his accent turning a bit to a tinge of American. "I know you have questions. Who am I? What are you doing here instead of an actual police lockup?" He pulled the man's head by the hair to look at him. "I don't, give a damn about them." He let his grip free, his captive defiantly silent.

Yori gave the devil's smile. "I'll tell you something though." He pulled a free chair from the corner and sat on it. "You messed with my friends and my friend's friends. I don't like that." His eyes turned blood red. "More importantly, you lot are working with someone I'm after." He demanded. "I want to know every bit of this operation of yours."

The soldier stared at him for a fierce moment without answer. Yori said "Spetsnaz? Or are you guys' just plain mercenaries? I know you men speak Russian but I know you understand what I want." He leaned forward, face to face, eye to eye. "Now tell me what I want to know." The man did the unthinkable. He spat at Yori's face. Yori wiped the spit off his cheek with a white cloth. He replied with a simple gesture. He stabbed his wakizashi into the man's shoulder. Muscle was cut, blood oozing out. The man was clearly hurt but remained silent, even through the pain. He smiled "I missed an artery…" He slowly retracted the blade, making it hurt every teeny bit of it. Blood dripped from the wound, drop by drop onto the floor. He wiped the blade clean with the cloth. "You see…there's a doctor in Academy city."

He reached for his tool box. "He's very good at his job. He's so good that he's called Heaven Canceller." Yori withdrew an array of tools, a saw, a taser, a hammer with a packet of nails, a plier, and a bottle of acid, a packet of gunpowder and a matchbox. "I'm sure he can patch up whatever I could inflict on you despite his protests. I will hurt you again and again until you either die or break." He smiled again "I'm not going to let you die though. Not until I have what I want."

His tools are all neatly arranged side by side. "It's not too late to pull back now. All you need to do is answer." He picked up the small and shiny saw. "My advice is you better do it now before you wished you died with your comrades."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

MISAKA 14371 picked the lock of an oak door. She only needed several seconds to work the standard door lock. Electromagnetism under her control can easily undo the lock_._ Her efforts were successful with a click. She was dressed in pure black, like a burglar. She opened slowly, not to cause any noise. The room is empty, exactly as planned. She entered it, carefully closing the door without a sound. She kept the lights off as a precaution. Her goggles will be sufficient to see.

The room she was in is an office. This office possibly holds answers the MISAKAS are looking for. She entered deeper into the office. She brushed her hands along the edge of the large wooden desk. It felt smooth, highly refined with good craftsmanship.

"There isn't much time." Her peers informed. There was no radio. They are distinct and are one.

She let go her touch to reach for the computer under the desk by the leather chair. She touched the computer, bringing it and the monitor to life. She accessed the data, all the other MISAKAs aware of her progress. She plugged in a flash drive. The data will be saved in there for integrity insurance. A few clicks later, she found what they're looking for. With this data, they can finally remove the threat to Last Order.

She began saving the data when she felt a hand wrap her mouth. She gasped by reflex, being lifted up to standing height as an invisible man said. "What do we have here? A thief." MISAKA 14371 felt the hand around her neck squeezed and she blacked out.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Stiyl Magnus took a puff of smoke from his cigarettes. His carton is almost empty to his distaste. _Two left._ The winds blew away the smoke being freed from his lips. In the background, planes could be seen taking off the runway or on their landing approach beyond the fence he rests against. A green sign was behind him. It read _Dallas International Airport_. He took another puff before saying. "Any troubles getting that in?"

Kaori Kanzaki joined him with her sheathed blade. "They treated this as an antique." She was a bit annoyed to that. Though, she wasn't complaining.

"Good." He wasn't in a mood to care about her opinions. It had been a long flight and it made him a bit cranky. There were no problems getting her weapon in and that was satisfactory. He let the cigarette fall to the road and put it out with his foot. "Let's get to work."

They are here on a mission, the find the Magical Assassins association here in the United States of America. Tsuchimikado had informed them of the assassination attempt on Touma. The Assassin was from here. Normally, Stiyl wouldn't give a damn about the kid but since he's now the caretaker of Index, he has to do this mission. Touma is the one barrier that blocks any danger towards Index from the magical world. Without him, Index will have to return home and then she wouldn't be free. Index would have likened to be a beautiful bird in an unbreakable cage. Who knows what Necessarius could possibly to do Index either. So, here he is, doing the stuff he needs for Index's sake.

The travelling wasn't difficult. The highways gave a smooth journey across the state of Texas. The scenery was nice as they took a bus to their destination. Stiyl hoped the information they acquired is accurate. Then again, it doesn't matter as much. Who wouldn't take up a free travel in another country for work? Still, the work begets doing. From the bus station in the city of Dallas, they took a taxi to their next stop. The taxi took them to the opposite side of the city. There wasn't much of interest here for Stiyl. He had seen cities well enough in England, no different here. The taxi stopped outside a series of warehouses. Stiyl paid the fare and the two searched around for the right building.

They stopped beside one, well maintained with a sign

DALLAS FIREARMS ASSOCIATION

_So that's their cover._ This group of assassins have a very itchy trigger finger. The warehouse is big, big enough for practical use. He observed the building's front while Kaori went around it. The warehouse doors are closed but they aren't locked. It's a weekday in the afternoon which means they could be here right now. Stiyl pulled the side door open slowly and entered. The warehouse appears to be an indoor firing range with some space to spare. The dozen people grouped together clearly noticed their entry. Some were in the firing lanes, preparing for practice. Others were on chairs having drinks or snacks. They look generally fit and like any other folks of Texas.

One of them, an old one stood up from the chair. He was clearly their leader, added with the cowboy hat. "Who in the world are you two?"

Stiyl said with a smug. "We're from Necessarius." Necessarius needed no further introductions. Their surprised expressions confirmed their recognition. They cannot lie that they don't know Necessarius. Jackpot.

Those in the firing range aimed with their weapons. They know why Necassarius is here. "You guys won't be sorely missed."

Stiyl stifled a laugh. "You won't be either." He threw a stack of cards into the air. Kaori struck them with her scabbard, scattering them far and wide within the warehouse on the floor, walls and ceiling. A blade of fire emerged at from his hand. Kaori unsheathed her long blade. "Let's get started." They leapt their separate ways onto the scaffolding. Stiyl slashed at the invisible but definitely arriving bullets. His hot blade melted them to liquid metal to plop onto the scaffolding whereas for Kaori, the bullets can't even get close to her.

She leapt towards one of the firing booths. Her hands moved deftly as fast as light. Bits of metal dropped to the floor as she slashed a death blow. She proceeded to leap backwards to avoid a burst of invisible air. The metal wall creaked with a big dent. Stiyl landed on the other side of the wall. He leaned to his left to dodge a similar burst. He roared "Is that all you got?" A ring of fire burst from his feet. A dart that was en route was burned to asunder as Stiyl threw his fine sword to the left. It stabbed a man before disappearing to nothing.

"Go all out!" Their leader commanded. They are taking no chances now. The air around them surged with energy of magic. A subordinate casted an anti fire spell, a series of ice spikes bursting from the floor. Another threw burst of lightning from her fingertips at the Amakusa Necessarius.

Kaori set the blade forward, receiving the burst of lightning at its tip. She pulled the blade in a slow arc, lightning arcing around the metal blade. She set her own magic to full power by slashing at the air before her. The concentrated energy shot back to strike the magician. Stiyl concentrated his power to a single focal point and sent his own flames in a collision course. Fire met ice, clashing in a mix of natural energies. Fire overpowered ice before burning the ice mage. "Show yourself by devouring my body and show your might!" His magic began to skyrocket. "Innocentious!" The fire spirit emerged to life. It shrieked its power at its foe.

Kaori took her attack to its next gear. "Nanasen." Her metal wires sliced into flesh before she finished with a trio of flashes. Three bodies dropped dead. Innocentious surged forward, bringing the air to a burning hell. The metal walls began to melt under Innocentious' wrath. These assassins were powerless as they were ruthlessly consumed. He gestured Kaori to the door. Stiyl walked out of the warehouse as Kaori slashed the columns holding the warehouse. Heat and stress will do the rest. Stiyl counted to three as Kaori joined him outside. Exactly on cue, the entire building collapsed into burning rubble.

He popped a cigarette into his mouth. He then said after lighting it. "That was easy."

Kaori stared at their handiwork. "A bit excessive but it's enough to ensure a clean removal." This entire magician group is now extinct. Stiyl nodded, this is what Necessarius was meant to do until a shift in policy before his time. To him, it didn't matter. All that's important is he protect his good friend Index from harm. Kaori sheathed her blade. "I suppose we can return to London now."

Stiyl replied after another puff. "Now they'll know not to mess with those two." He threw the cigarette to the floor and extinguished it. "Now, let's head back before anyone finds us here."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Touma Kamijou is walking down a street all by himself. He was heading to this place called Mon Delice. It sounded exquisite and expensive to his chagrin. He double checked the GPS on his phone for the directions. That was when his bad luck took over, an empty can neatly rolling to his feetp. He slipped right into a corner. He felt he hit someone before falling hard. He felt weight atop his chest as he groaned his senses. He looked at the dead weight to see brown eyes and hair. "Biri biri?"

Misaka pushed herself away from him. "What's wrong with you, crashing into me?" She stood up with a spark. "Besides, I thought I asked you to stop calling me that." She wasn't happy with that. Touma apologized as he got up. Luck wasn't on his side again or was it ever? She frowned as she asked "What brings you here? This isn't exactly near where you stay, isn't it? It wasn't.

"I'm here to get something for Index." He gave the reason.

Misaka soured. "Oh, you mean her eh?" The nun, she wasn't too fond off. "Since I have some free time, I'll show you. Where are you going to get this _something_?" Touma mentioned the name of the place. She pointed to her right. "It's very near, this way."

It was just down the block. Touma asked as they entered the store. "Is this bakery really that good?"

Misaka nodded. "It isn't very big but the cakes are very tasty." There wasn't much variety either but the pastries did look really good and tempting. The cakes had several sizes, some made for occasions such as birthdays and…

He looked closer. "Is that what I think it is?" It was a cake with tiny baked couple sitting on a green bench on top of the white icing. It had a tiny tree standing tall behind the bench. They looked…happy.

The cashier smiled as he explained in his uniform. "That's a cake for girlfriends and boyfriends. You two looked like a good pair, would you like one?" He laughed as Misaka stiffened. Touma refused as Misaka said with flushed cheeks.

"Hurry up and buy whatever you're here for in the first place!" Touma grunted a yes before going back to the pastry section. She gave a long look at the couple cake. Her, be together with him? Impossible! She turned away when she felt her throat tighten very hard. It was worse than even the worst of sore throats, she felt… suffocative. It felt as if she's being choked by an invisible wire. She touched her neck to free herself but there isn't any wire! She couldn't say a word, her vocals all resistant. She felt her limbs turn weak.

She gagged as she dropped to her knees. Touma noticed and rushed to her "Oi! What's wrong?" She couldn't say a thing, she couldn't even breathe. Seeing her hands around her neck, Touma moved them away for a closer look. There weren't any telltale signs or marks of anything. He touched it with Imagine Breaker and it did the trick, releasing the choking grip on her.

She gasped in fresh air before coughing a few times. Touma stood up; clearly aware this is some skill and not a random phenomenon. _It's either magic or esper ability. _His eyes scanned the street outside through the open display window. He didn't know why but there was one person who just stood out of the crowd, a boy in school uniform. He opened the door. "I'll be right back!" He ran across the street, nearly running into a car in the process.

The uniformed boy turned down an alley. His suspicions become conviction as he entered the alley. The boy had eyes with an age older than him by a year, maybe two. The guy said in a cool voice. "I don't know how you managed to pick me out from the crowd but you're not leaving here, alive."

Touma felt his neck tighten immensely. It felt suffocating but Touma touched his neck with Imagine Breaker. The choker failed as Touma got his breath again. His opponent was curious than surprised. "Interesting, I see that you can block my power." He swooped up his hand to the air "No matter for me, the Phantom always has a backup plan!"

Touma felt thin wires tighten around his neck. The wires were strong enough to lift his entire weight. He held tight against the wire, not wanting for the wires to behead him. As he struggled, the Phantom explained his predicament. "When esper replicas don't cut it, there are always the real ones." He wasn't kidding about a backup plan. In his life strangling state, he could notice the fine threads of wires all over the alley. It was like a spider's nest! He cursed silently, he can't get free and his lungs now literally had zero air. It would be just a few more seconds before he blacks out.

A ray of light went past his ear. The wire around his neck loosened as he dropped to the floor. His neck felt sore as he turned around. Misaka was standing there, having fired her Railgun. She aimed another coin at the Phantom. "What is your motive for attempting to strangle me?"

The Phantom answered as if it was the obvious "The bounty of course." He swung his arm, the motion as though created a telekinetic force to push Misaka's arm away from him. She shot a burst of electricity from her forehead. The Phantom stepped back. "You're a feisty one. I'll enjoy snuffing the life out of you!"

Touma closed in for close combat as Misaka charged for another bolt of lightning. Phantom swished his hand again as he fired, forcing Misaka's aim off towards Touma. He barely noticed it in time before blocking it with Imagine Breaker. He yelled "Why did you shoot me for?"

Misaka shot back "It wasn't my fault! It's him!" Touma pulled back his fist for an upcoming blow but Phantom twirled his fingers. He felt his legs shot himself backwards to throw him in a hard landing on his back. Just what on earth is Phantom's ability?

Misaka felt her left leg move on its own, kicking her right leg at the calf. She fell in pain before being lifted up into the air by invisible wires around her neck. Phantom laughed "This is just so easy! To find having to fight the Railgun this easy is so….exhilarating!"

Touma charged again but Phantom warned. "Back away unless you want me to squeeze until her head pops off her neck." Either way, she would be strangled if he didn't do a thing. Before Touma could decide, it was already decided.

Misaka grinned. "Did you forget that these wires conduct electricity? Oh….She shot her full power through the wire, electrocuting the man. Touma charged at the Phantom as the wire tension slacked, allowing Misaka to land on the floor. He swung his fist at the charred Phantom.

BAM

The Phantom flew to hit a wall before dropping into an open dumpster. On impact, the dumpster closed its lid, a coffin for the esper. Misaka said as she pulled the barely visible wires off her. "I don't like to be strangled to death."

Touma retrieved his cellphone. "I'll get Anti-Skill to handle him. Have any ideas on his ability?"

Misaka charged the wires with some more high voltage. The wires burnt at the ends, tearing down the nest of wires. "I felt his ability. He could control the nerve impulses in our bodies." That was something unheard of to Touma. Esper abilities are just getting weirder as time goes. It gave him a slight shiver to whatever might be appearing.

"Control our bodies eh." Touma sat on the dumpster as he made his call. "He won't be controlling anyone anymore."


	12. Chapter 11: Fantasy

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while but I've finally decided that I'm going on with this chapter. I think I'm noticing a problem of mine where I simply add redundancy for the sake of _word size_. I hope I can steer away and improve from that. Anyway, I'm actually done the writing phase for Time Index. Now It's all typing and adjusting accordingly. Since I have little time for typing, I'll finish them as fast as I can.

Additionally, I realized something. Although all of my works have little reviews but every so and so, someone adds this story to their alerts list. So I am thankful for you all for reading Time Index. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 11: Fantasy**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"See anything?"

"Nothing, where's the lights?"

Click

"…."

"That's crazy."

"Sure is…I'll get forensics. They'll handle the mess."

"I feel I'm going to throw up."

"Don't start. I might just join you."

-X-X-X-X-X-X

Konori dialed the number of the Anti-Skill Headquarters. She needed to check up on their side of the search for the two missing soldiers. She was relayed to the officer in charge of the case.

"Oh Konori, I didn't expect you to call."

She was mildly surprised. "Eh? Is that you Kurozuma?" She could hear the chair reclining in the background.

"Yea, it's me. What made you call my workstation today?"

She went back to business "You're in charge of those missing suspects, aren't you?" All they have to what she knew is just cold bodies and bullet casings. There is nothing significant to identify their origins except their Caucasian skin. That alone is hardly anything to go by.

"Ah, that. Yeah, it's my case. Want to hear about it?"

"Yes." Her answer was simple as that.

He offered "Okay, how about I ride to your office? We can talk somewhere relaxing."

"Don't you have paperwork?" She questioned.

"This is part of my work. Paperwork can be done eventually. What say you?"

Konori thought it over. She could leave but it's a bit irresponsible to leave the office unmanned since Kuroko and Uiharu are still sick. Anyone with problems could come around when she's not available. Still…what she's doing is also part of work. She compromised and gave her answer.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Konori surveyed the familiar view. "It's only been days before we were here."

"Old hideouts come to mind." Kurozuma stood behind her. Konori brushed a finger against the mark she drew on the railing. The one Kurozuma canceled. It no longer stung her. Kurozuma continued. "The winds feel good from here."

"Yeah…" Konori reminded. "We do have a job to do right now."

"Of course of course. It wouldn't be nice to toss it aside." He opened a carton of Musashino milk. "We just found the first one today." He clearly meant the missing men.

"Where had he been found?" For a missing person to be found in this megalopolis this fast is quite doubtful despite Academy City's high efficiency.

"They found him in a storeroom of an empty shop lot in the 90th District." That district is known to be a heavily commercialized with a lot of stores for students and adults alike for their necessities. "They found him all tied up."

"Someone tied him up?" It sounded like they didn't escape.

"Someone did…and made hell out of him. When they found him in the first place, he was a huge mess."

"How bad?" was the question.

"He's hanging on the lifeline, just barely. Doctors say he will be in a coma for some time from the trauma." Kurozuma didn't give the details. Konori though shuddered at her imagination. It wasn't pretty. It is enough to scare little girls. Not her whom was experienced with similar things. Still, it gave her a shiver.

"Do you have any idea where the second person is missing?" If the prisoner was hurt this bad then the other guy is in equally horrible shape. Without medical treatment, the guy might die and with that the potential for information. Even if it is an enemy but she felt all life should be saved if possible.

"The second guy should be somewhere nearby where this person has easy access to." He then overruled his own idea. "Then again, there might be more than one person in this." In short, it's pure speculation. Whatever state the second prisoner is, no one knows.

"We'll get to the bottom of this…once I get both my members from sickness." She sighed. It is a really bad time for them to be sick.

Kurozuma chuckled. "That ponytail and electromaster eh? I'm sure they'll be eager to do some Judgment."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Seriously Saten, what's this?" Kuroko asked. She with Uiharu Misaka and Saten stood outside an unknown establishment. It had a sign named _Never Never Land._ The entrance was just a set of stairs up to the first floor.

Saten pulled out a flyer from her bag. "It's a new place. They have these machines where they can make you dream!" She was all excited.

Misaka wasn't as excited. "And what do we need from dreaming? Kuroko and Uiharu are just recovering." They had been sick for a day but a good day of rest and good food are bringing them back up to tip top shape.

Kuroko was touched. She wrapped around Misaka. "I never knew you cared so much of your kouhai Onee Sama."

"Don't overstep it." was her roommate's answer. Uiharu laughed to that. Kuroko glared which made Uiharu quieted.

Saten explained. "It's relaxing and these dreams are supposedly your deepest desires! Don't you want to know what they are?" She added with a gesture of peace. "Besides, sleeping is good for them, right?" She handed Misaka the flyer.

Misaka read the details on the flyer. _Reveals your deepest desires huh?_ She was skeptical to that but she said. "Alright, I'm all for it." It was something new and different to try at least. They entered the store. It looked more like a clinic than some entertainment outlet. A guy with black oversized glasses at the counter said. "Welcome to Never Never Land! Follow me to journey into your wildest dreams." He chuckled, they didn't. They followed him without a word into a room with four large capsules. They are big enough to fit an entire human lying flat inside. An assortment of tubes was between the capsule's head and the wall behind it. It looked like some hospital equipment.

The guy opened a capsule with a button on the console beside it. He then gestured to the four girls. "Please get in and enjoy a full hour of bliss. Billing is afterwards, ha ha ha." Misaka was a bit cautious of the machines but she climbed in first. The operator closed the capsule, his voice muffled from the capsule's thick shell. "It'll start preparations. Please don't move." He chuckled again. The capsule was dark and gloomy from little light source. An array of green lights turned on dully around her. She felt….uncomfortable.

A woman's monotonic voice took over. "Initialize analysis of user height." A horizontal line of light scanned her from top to bottom. The laser didn't bother her eyes. "Scanning is complete. Deploying biometric probes." A set of four plastic sensors shot out from the capsule walls. They hit the right spot softly, two at the forehead with the other two at the neck. "Biometric data acquired, calculating medicinal dosage." Misaka wondered.

_What medicine? _Her question was answered by the billowing of red gas into her chamber. The man said. "Breathe in and start your way!" Despite seeing the ominous red, she breathed and easily fell asleep.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" Saten yelled her lungs out in joy. She was in a garden of paradise. Infinite variety of flowers was out there. Lone tall trees stood high as guardians among the lower softer peers.

Saten gave a wave of her hand. The wind tussle the flower heads to her desire. She pulled back, bringing the wind towards her. She smelled the mixes of the flower's aroma. From sweet to spicy to mellow, the scents are just intoxicating to her nostrils. The smells of the world are around her. Something like this is just impossible to muster in the real word.

Saten jumped in joy. She felt weightless as she soared in the sky. She yelled in joy to her new found powers. "Woohoo!" In this temporary reality of hers, it was just perfect. It is _ecstasy._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was night. The streets of France were dark. The ambience was filled with jazz. Kuroko lifted her glass of red wine. "Here's to our anniversary Onee Sama." Glasses tinkled lightly as Misaka answered.

"To our anniversary..." They sipped the red wine from their glasses. Kuroko was dressed in a refined red dress. It had the petals of a white orchid arranged in a ring around her neck. Misaka on the other hand was wearing a black blouse and white skirt. They were in a café, sitting on classic wooden chairs. There were no other customers. Not even the staff was around. They are the only two in the entire city. The Eiffel Tower stands tall in the dark, dimly lit by invisible lights. The meal was done, little crumbs of bread on their plates the last traces.

"The love between us is as deep as the wine we drink." Their love knows no bounds. Their hearts are one.

"I concur." Misaka advanced closer towards Kuroko. "Tonight will be our night. Just the two of us…"

"Onee Sama." Kuroko was touched. Their faces neared to one another, both craning their necks for the gesture of love.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

U!

I!

Ha!

R_

Saten was scorched black in a gust of random fire. Uiharu turned around with demonic eyes. "What did I tell you Saten-san?" God, she is pissed.

Still black from the soot, Saten answered meekly "Ha Ha Ha. It's just my habit."

Uiharu gave the devil's smile. "Your bad habit must be punished." Two handcuffs appeared out of thin air. They bound Saten at the wrist and ankles in an instant. Uiharu wielded a long whip. "This is going to be very enjoyable."

Saten laughed nervously. "I don't think that is…"

"Kya!" All those times of bullying and frustration is certainly being let out like hot steam. Letting all out is just so _pleasurable_. By the time she was done with Saten, she was prepared for her next victim, Kuroko. Normally this wouldn't be fun for Uiharu but in this world, the Satan Uiharu has emerged!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Misaka opened her eyes. She was in a ball. "Eh?" She was dressed in a white satin dress. A black bow was neatly tied at the slightly low neckline of the dress. The place was a place of high stature. The Western like Ball had plentiful of Medieval Ornaments of Europe around. Just what is she doing here? She shrugged the thought and started planning her desired world. This is why she entered this new reality of sorts. Misaka was cut short of changing this realm by an unexpected question.

"Where do you think you're going?" She turned to her left to see Touma Kamijou. He was dressed in a white shirt with long sleeves. He wore a silky black pant with glossy black shoes to match. He looked classy, a man dressed in riches and style. _Idiot…_ of all people she doesn't want to see especially now.

She snapped. "What are you doing here?"

Touma was acting all classy. "My My mademoiselle, this isn't what a lady of class should act."

"This is very unlike you." Misaka commented suspiciously. He wasn't for one who cared of high end protocols. He can't even speak any other language beyond Japanese. How would he know such a word?

"I am what you want me to be." Touma answered her unspoken question. "After all, this is your imagination." Misaka doesn't like this one bit.

"So…I can turn you into anything I like?" She assumed.

"Hmm, your brain doesn't seem to be really susceptible to this treatment. You're not exactly in a dominatrix lucid dream but you can try."

Misaka frowned. "Then I wish you are a pig." Nothing happened to her chagrin.

Touma laughed. "I'm not turning into a pig but I do feel piggy. Oink Oink." That just set Misaka into an irritated mood. This is not what she's looking for.

She walked away from this dream Touma. _What kind of dream is this?_ It's so crazy for her. She regretted entering the capsule. She should just wake up and end this nonsense. She pinched her arm but nothing happened. Now if that didn't work, how can she get out of this insane world? In the background, Touma only shook his head casually.

The other guests of the ball took notice of her and began to crowd around her in a surround.

"Congratulations!"

"It's certainly a perfect match."

"He's a good lad."

Misaka felt uncomfortable to this surge of people around her. _Why are they surrounding me? _. She pushed her way out of the ring enclosing her. Still, the ring tightened even faster, more words entering her ears. The many voices at once turned words into gibberish. If she doesn't get out, she might not ever!

She forcefully pushed her way through, causing people to fall. It's only a dream, so whatever she does here won't be a problem. A hand gripped her arm and pulled her out of the crowd. She staggered a little as another familiar voice said. "You should have just asked. It's a lot easier you know."

She turned to see Yori dressed in a dark blue suit. He twirled a pistol for fun as he berated. "Honestly, that isn't how the lady of the night should be acting."

_Lady of the night? _Misaka frowned. "What are you doing here? What do you mean lady of the night?"

Yori gave a 'tsk' "Always asking questions. Well I'm the best man of course and you're the lady who'll"

She cut him off. "Best man for what?"

"Best man for your wedding of course!" Her mouth went wide and dry. "Your wedding with Touma Kamijou."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Yori laughed. "Ho ho, the bride's denying it. I have them right here." He produced two small boxes and opened to reveal two gold rings. In deep copper colour, an italic inscription read. _Until Death do us apart. _

Misaka took a gasp of air. She didn't realize she didn't breath for nearly a minute. She, married to Touma? TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE! "Why would I even marry that suicidal reckless boy?" At an rate even if she did marry him, she'd be a widow in a week, him being dead from whatever havoc he regularly gets himself into.

Yori pointed to his left at Touma standing there. "If you want to find out, go right there and ask him." Misaka stomped her way to the source of the problem. Even if this is a dream, this is something she's not letting it slide. This time, the crowd didn't interfere.

"What kind of joke is this?" She was mad uh huh.

Touma understood clearly what she meant. "You think this is a joke?" He answered back angrily. "Ask yourself and tell me the answer."

"Why should I be asking myself? You should be the one answering the question!" She snapped back.

"This is your dream. You are the master who will decide every bit of our answer. So why should I answer when you already decided my answer?" That caught her in a mess of logic. Misaka looked away in disdain. This Touma is just so annoying. _What is with this idiot? _She noticed the back of a hand held just before her face. She looked back.

Touma softened up with a smile. "While you think about it, would you like to dance?" The music arose from the group of classical musicians. The crowd began to dance in pairs. It was just the two of them left on the dance floor that stood still. Yori was nowhere to be found, a man who's done his job in this dream world.

Misaka accepted his hand. "You're the only one left." Touma merely smiled as he gently tugged her towards him. She wasn't really that comfortable with that. Still even in this dream, she felt awkward standing out all alone. "You do know how to dance?" She asked.

"If you want me to know." He rested his hand at her hip as the song _If I Were a Painting_ began its opening stage. The two began to dance the Waltz. They gently moved together in a slow spin. Touma smoothly pulled her close to him. They were so close that they could smell each other's scent. Misaka turned around, her back to Touma's chest. They then moved two steps forward, hands together before she turned around, the direction of the outstretched arms in the opposite direction.

They started several slow spins in an orbit around the centre of the ballroom. Their steps were on cue. Touma gently casted Misaka out, only their hands holding them together. Their feet and hands moved in synchrony in a dance of choreography. Their held arms swayed lightly before making another full circle. Touma said as he reeled Misaka again towards him. "Have you made up your mind?" She could barely glare at him behind her.

"Don't rush me." She warned. She pulled back, turning around to face him again.

"You have little time." He noted. "You best answer now." They began to circle each other gently.

"Before I answer….tell me something." They neared towards each other with each circle. "Did you really love me?"

Touma smiled as the song ended. "I'll show you." He leaned forward quickly for a kiss. Misaka felt her heart skip a beat, releasing megavolts of electricity.

Misaka opened her eyes in a flash. She smelled smoke and heard little sparks. She coughed in the presence of the smoke. She was awake and out of her lucid dream. Still feeling groggy from the anesthetics, she pushed the capsule hatch. It opened, allowing more light to enter her eyes. Clarity returned slowly. Her machine was entirely shorted out from the immense voltage she released in her dream. At the other capsule beside her was Saten, still asleep with the hatch open. Just beside her was the cashier. One hand was lifting Saten's skirt. The other hand was about to put down a camera. The electro princess felt a vein pop instantly. "You…"

Sparks began to fly as self actualization happened for the geeky guy. "PERVERT!" Need I say more?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Touma stepped over an empty can. It was evening now, soon for night. He had been asked by his teacher to check up on Yori since his absence from school for the past three days. While Yori did hand over a medical certificate but it was unbecoming of Yori to skip classes for he had a spotless record. Since he was supposedly the best acquainted with him, Touma was asked to check up on him anyway. He wasn't going to argue with that. The threat of more replacement classes or berating from Komoe Sensei is just too much.

He wasn't even close to Yori's home from the given address when they met. They were walking towards one another on the streets. No one was around, probably at home or heading somewhere else for dinner. The shops around them were already closed. Touma waved at him as they crossed into each other's path. Yori was carrying a heavy looking metal toolbox in his hand. Touma never saw him with a toolbox before. He then asked as they entered conversation range. "Where have you been Yori? Sensei and the rest of the class are curious."

Yori explained. "I was sick and had a few things to do."

Touma gestured at the toolbox "Something to do with that?"

Yori nodded. "Some plumbing I have to help out at a friend's place."

_I never knew Yori was capable of plumbing. _It didn't sound right to him. It just doesn't. He noticed a red spot on the side of the toolbox. It looked bright and fresh. "I don't reckon you do painting either."

Yori was surprised. "No, I don't. What's with that question?"

_Not involved in painting? What's this red spot then? _Touma stroked a finger at the red spot. A smudged formed along the metal as Touma rubbed his finger with his thumb. The smudge stuck onto his skin. Touma then smelled it. _Blood_. His eyes narrowed. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing that involves you." Yori replied. He understood what Touma deduced from the smudge.

"When it involves blood and you, it concerns me." Touma replied.

"Well, I don't need your concern. I'm going." He strove to walk past but Touma blocked his path. He gave an annoyed sigh. He started to be a blur and fell from being tripped by Touma's leg conveniently placed there.

"Whatever you're doing, it has to stop." Touma declared. He was serious.

Yori grinned as he got up. "Since you're very efficient at annoying me…Ill just knock some sense into you." He became a blur as Touma felt a hard punch in the face. Touma fell back hard onto the pavement. Yori wasn't in a tolerant mood.

Touma stood up. "If that's how you want it." He gripped his fists. "Bring it on."


	13. Chapter 12:The Past Present and the Path

**Author's Notes: **I had been busy again as usual. I've been recording videos proactively while trying to practice for more Starcraft 2. Industrial training can just be exhausting as well but needless to say, I'm done with writing the paper phase of Time Index. Paper wise, I'm now returning to Return of the Grail for Fate stay night. I've learnt a lot of mistakes and techniques from Time Index and glad to write this. I hope you all will still enjoy my reads and maybe I might do another follow up of Time Index. Who knows? Probably only God does. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 12: The Past, Present And The Path Beyond**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Yes Misuzu?"

"Teacher, why do friends fight?"

"Sometimes, friends fight because they care about each other."

"If they care about each other, why do they fight in the first place?"

"It's usually because one wants to help but the other doesn't want to be a problem for him or her."

"Then what is the best thing to do to solve the problem?"

"Well, Misuzu. Sometimes it's best to let them end their problems, their way."

_A teacher consoling her student in elementary school_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yori smiled "You'll regret this." He shot forward in a flash of movement. Touma stepped aside, dodging it by a hair. He immediately ducked just to feel the wind above his head. He countered with a fast fist for the gut. It made its mark, instantly throttling Yori out of his time flow. He stepped back, "Impressive at thirty percent."

Touma smiled back. "I'd say you aren't so good in a fist fight."

Yori chuckled. "Let's see when I rev the bar up." Before Touma could see anything, he was already flying. He crashed against the pavement. It felt like a truck had hit him. Yori taunted "Had enough?"

"Not enough for a lifetime!" Touma charged from the floor. He swung his left fist and set his right arm to block. He missed his attack but blocked successfully. Yori was back into normal time flow every time they made contact against one another. At this instant, Touma twisted his hip and punched with his left. It hit.

Yori recovered quickly for he was already counterattacking with his own fist. Touma felt that one in the face. It hurt and staggered him but nothing else. Touma swung a kick to miss only to leave him exposed. Yori kicked the sole leg standing, throwing his balance off. As he started to drop, he grabbed Yori by the back of the head and pulled him along down to the ground. Their faces met concrete in a painful kiss.

Both recovered simultaneously, greeting each other in punches to the gut. Touma recovered first, giving a hard one. Yori replied back with the same. The two traded punches as though they were taking turns beating up one another. The punches definitely hurt both sides but they persevered against every one of them. Touma must have taken and given a dozen blows when Yori started to weaken. It was his prime time to strike and win the fight. He hit Yori in the face before another hit to the stomach. As Yori staggered back, he lunged and elbowed the neck. He finished it off with an uppercut. It flew Yori a bit before hitting the road. Yori didn't get up. Both of them gave haggard breaths, clearly drained from the fight. Touma pulled Yori up by the collar. "Had enough?"

"End it." Yori hissed. Touma gently lowered Yori to the floor. It confused the gunslinger.

"Not today." He offered a hand instead. "I'm supposed to stop you, not kill you."

"I…thank you." He accepted the offer and painfully climbed to his feet.

The fight now over, Touma demanded. "Now, will you tell me what's going on?"

Yori contemplated the demand with a few breaths. It appears that his cool self has returned. He then answered. "You already know that I've been after Takeo for years." He leaned back against the wall of the building beside him. "Three days ago, there was an attack on Tokiwadai's dorm to recover what appears to be a miss drop of weapons. Everyone in the dorm is fine from the attack. Most importantly, Takeo is involved in helping those attacking mercenaries escape." He tightened his fist. "I got two of those men locked up in different places of this city. I need to know where Takeo is, at any price."

"Then the blood…" Touma iterated.

"That is part of that price." Yori confirmed. It is part of _their_ price.

"What's so important about this guy?" What is so important to the point that Yori does the things that are unthinkable?

Yori gave his true motive. "I want to find him and kill him….like how he killed my family."

"You're an orphan?" Touma never knew about that.

"I was made into one by that man." Yori drew out his short sword. Its shine glinted in the orange light. "You wanted to know why these were so precious to me. I'll tell you why." His hand stroked the flat end of the blade. "My father is a bushido, a man of honour. He had taught me what few principles he did before both my parents were murdered." He gave a disgruntled chuckle. "Some principles they are, useless when a blade slices your neck clean."

He sheathed the wakizashi into its scabbard. "This sword is all that I have from my dad, after Takeo killed my parents in front of me."

Touma shuddered. "You were lucky to survive."

Yori shook his head. "No, the damn bastard let me live for the _fun of it_. God I wished I just died then. It would make things a lot easier." Touma didn't like that kind of thinking.

Still, he didn't have a proper answer to that. "And the guns…"

Yori pulled Devil's Trigger out. "These twins…hmmm." He ejected the magazine. "After I was orphaned, my uncle staying in the United States of America took me in." He slapped the magazine back in. "A nice uncle, gun collector for their aesthetics." He pulled out the twin, Speagle. "These two were his best beauties of them all."

"What happened? I don't think he'd let you use them if they were so beautiful."

Yori nodded. "You're right on that. He wouldn't let me use them or even touch them….if he was still alive that is." Yori laughed a harsh one. "Takeo has a grudge with me for God knows what. He tracked me down to US and killed my uncle while I was at school." He twirled both guns. "The other parts of my extended family sent me here because it should be safe. I'd reckon they're scared." He looked at them carefully. "These are what possessions left I have of my family."

Touma went deeper into Yori's disturbing past. "Then you personalized these weapons of yours?"

Yori nodded. "Yeah, I did. Special things should have a name." He read Speagle's name. "This Desert Eagle is beyond their predecessors. That's why I renamed it Speagle for Speed Eagle, the fastest gun ever. Devil's Trigger is something I came up later during my time as the Demon." He tucked them away into his hip pack. "With these, I'm going to find Takeo and end this. "

Touma said. "You don't have to do this. Let Anti-Skill arrest him and put him to justice for his crimes." Bad people will be punished by the law. Since Takeo is in Academy city, they'll have the full authority and the know how to catch him. It is only a matter of time before he gets caught.

Yori shook his head in refusal. "I can't. Anti-Skill will never get him." His confidence in Anti-Skill was very low. "Even the underworld can't find him, what else to say for Anti-Skill?" He met eye to eye. "If I don't stop him, he will go after you, Misaka and every other friend I know…I'm sure he will."He was definitely sure of that.

"Even so, don't lose your heart in the process." Touma advised. "Revenge isn't the way to go about it."

"I already lost mine Touma. That's why I'm called Demon in the first place." He related even more of his history. "When I first entered Academy City, I was an empty kid. I was a kid with no parents and no friends. The underground to what I saw then is the only way to go. It gave me purpose and a chance to get my revenge." He let out a long breath, the old pains coming back to him. "I've done my share of crimes, simple ones, dangerous ones. Every single target I was assigned was just a step closer to Takeo until I found out…even they don't know where he is."

"So that is why you retired from the underworld and returned to school." Touma concluded.

"In a way, that is true. Still, Touma, I'm a bad man. I had been merciless to anyone I've ever encountered as my enemy then. I had no regrets of my actions. I felt no sympathy, nothing. I could be considered like a bionic robot. That is why I am called the Demon, a cold heartless killer."

Touma definitely thought otherwise. He was confident of his short experience of Yori. "You haven't lost it yet. I seen that bit of good is still there. Keep your cool and things will work out."

"I don't think that will do a lot of good." Yori was pessimistic about that.

"Just do it, trust me."

Yori mulled it over with a sigh. "Hmm, just keep cool eh? I'll keep that in mind then." Yori regardless, accepted the advice.

"Now you hand over those two men to Anti-Skill. We'll find him the right way." Yori thought it over a long moment before silently nodding.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Touma woke up in the bath tub which is his bed. Index had his soft comfy bed in his room. His clock behind him read eight in the morning. "I'm late!" He zoomed through the morning routine of washing up and getting dressed before leaving his home. In the meanwhile, the racket he made woke Index up and naturally came the painful CHOMP. It hurt, bad.

The streets were empty, a painful reminder that he's late. _I'm so going to get detention! _"Oi." A voice called out. He ignored it and ran on. He is too late to attend to it. "I said Oi!" He heard sparks fly behind him. He turned around and by reflex blocked with Imagine Breaker. The electricity dissipated harmlessly as he breathed for air. Misaka was standing behind him, hands on her hips. "Why are you running off, ignoring me when I called?"

Touma said back. "I'm late for school, that's why!"

Misaka twitched before bursting into raucous laughter. "You must be crazy. There's no school today."

Touma is completely puzzled. "There isn't?"

"It's a weekend." Touma felt his heart break. How could he have forgotten such a fact? He checked his phone, Misaka is correct. It is a weekend. _What misfortune._ He had rushed about in a state close to panic and been bitten by Index all for nothing. He then asked.

"Then why are you in your uniform?"

Misaka explained. "Tokiwadai students must always wear their uniforms even on weekends." Touma just felt that was just to show off. She noticed that from his look. "What's with that look?"

"Nothing." He stepped closer. Misaka took a step back, appearing uncomfortable to his action. "Something wrong?"

She snapped. "It's nothing!" She realized how loud she said that. "Sorry, it's just I had a bad dream."

"A bad dream, tell me about it." Dreams make good topics.

Misaka went oddly defensive. "Why should I tell you? A girl's dream is private!" She didn't want to reveal her journey to that Never Never Land. Never EVER!

"Onee Sama." A monotone spoke from behind her. She jumped from being spooked and turned around. Misaka Imouto was standing right behind.

The original said "What's with you, sneaking up on people like that?"

"It's urgent that we see you." Something urgent never came from the MISAKAS. Not once until now. It's bound to be important. "MISAKA 14371 has been taken captive." That brought their full serious attention.

"Who had taken her?" Misaka demanded!

"She's currently in captive of an international group of criminals, termed as one of the Mafias."

Touma asked "How did she get taken?"

"MISAKA 14371 has been captured during an operation to gather information regarding the source of the firearms. Misaka explains."

"And where exactly is she right now?"

"Current location is unknown but it is highly probably that MISAKA 14371 is still within the city of Samara, Federation of Russia."

Misaka was determined like an elder sister. "I got to save her." She's confident she'll be able to fight whatever's waiting there, even if it could capture one of the sisters.

"This is why we come to inform you. MISAKA 14370 to 14379 are awaiting your arrival." It was already decided by them in advance. This was just the preliminary procedures.

Touma presented their first problem to the issue. "First thing, who's going to pay for the flight tickets?" Logistics is a century old problem. Touma of all people won't have enough money to afford much of anything let alone two tickets to and fro from Russia.

Misaka frowned. "I'll pay for it if we need to." It is a quite simple issue for her.

"I believe that is not possible." Misaka Imouto replied. "They are certainly aware of who you are and have already been monitoring your movements whenever and however possible, Misaka informs." Any attempt to use her finance to purchase travelling tickets will certainly tick them off. "We have been unable to remove them entirely as of this time." Ok, now it isn't so simple.

Misaka shook her head. "Then we'll just hitchhike on a plane." With her ability, it would be easy to sneak aboard.

Imouto rejected the idea. "That option is also not possible. MISAKA 14370 reports that airport security has been increased due to terrorist activities. It is not recommended to proceed this way. Misaka rejects Onee Sama's plan." If they got noticed, having Russian authorities after them would complicate the rescue.

Touma listed another problem. "By the way, do you speak Russian?" He doesn't know any other language than native Japanese. Odds are, Russian is a language she doesn't know either. Onee Sama shook her head, a confirmation of his guess. "Then how are we going to get around without a translator?" That needs more money and that means a bigger setback.

Misaka was reluctant to do nothing. "I just can't leave her."

"We won't be." Touma then asked the sister. "How likely is she to be executed?"

"MISAKA 14371 reports unlikely within 24 hours. She has slight injuries but is capable of physical motions." That was something good to know in the sprite of problems.

"We have time. We'll set plans to go as soon as possible." Misaka was reluctant of that choice but she accepted it. There was nothing else they could do at the moment.

She then asked his proposal. "What do we do first?"

Touma recalled Yori's gold credit card. "I think we can ask Yori on that." Just after that very sentence, his phone rang. He answered it. "What is it?"

Yori's voice spoke. "I think I went a bit too clean with handing the guys to Anti-Skill. As you can see, I'm locked up right now."

"How bad is it?" Touma should have wished he didn't ask that question.

"Oh…it's quite bad actually. As of right now, I have two charges of torture, six charges of grand theft auto, illegal weapons and faked documents." In spite the situation he is in, he laughed. "I never knew faked could be considered that serious." This isn't good for Touma. This is just the worst time for this to happen.

"Is there any way you can get out?" There might be a chance.

"Nope, I'm stuck here for a while." He didn't add the word _long._ "I should be okay as long its safe." Touma knew what he meant. Yori meant of his real ability of controlling time. "Well, time's up. I'll see you after a long while." The phone disconnected. _This is really a bad time. _He thought. _Such misfortune_, what other options does he have available now? The situation appears bleak.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So wise guy, what can we do?" Misaka asked. They are at a park now, working things out. She wasn't in a happy mood, ever since Misaka Imouto brought the bad news.

"I know, I know." Their first objective is to acquire legal transport. The problem to that is one, Touma doesn't have enough money. Misaka's stored savings is possibly under observation, using it might tip the enemy off. The cash in her hands are clearly insufficient. She could ask her parents for it but it could take too long. Or that they might be under watch as well. The Railgun is quite known in Academy City, now especially since she's on an international hit list. Touma felt that Yori's their one way to go. Although he is underage but he's orphaned. Backing from what he said yesterday, he's likely to have no guardian. This means he's free to do whatever he wants provided he has money to back it up. That leads to another problem, how to get Yori out of jail? He sighed. _Such misfortune._

She noticed his sigh. "Nothing yet eh…I told you we could just be stowaways."

"You know the risk." Misaka Imouto had clearly noted it. It was foolish to ignore it.

"And who's capable of stopping me over there?" Not many could stop the Railgun in terms of skill or power, less than two digits. Still, numbers can overrun even the best of quality.

Touma informed a side effect. "You'd get uninvolved people hurt." True, she can defeat a lot of people but those people are protectors or just regular people, not criminals. Her powers are definitely lethal and if she made a mistake, she could be killing instead of incapacitating them.

She sighed. "Fine, if you won't do it, I'll just go alone." She stood to leave when Touma reached for her hand. "…." She glared at him. He glared at her back. He was saying with his eyes. _Don't do it._ She was quiet for a moment. She pulled her hand free "Don't do that so suddenly next time."

"Or else what?" He challenged. With Imagine Breaker, he could defeat her esper abilities no matter how powerful they are. Without her esper abilities, she is just like a regular normal girl.

She sat back down, clearly frustrated. She held her head with her hands as she leaned back against the bench. "Gahh! This is so annoying! Can't do this, can't do that! What can we actually do?" The phone rang. She sighed before answering. "What is it Kuroko?"

"Onee Sama, the captive we found has woken up. We got some information on the case, thought you'd be interested."

"That sounds easy."

"It was mostly Yori's doing despite how immoral his actions were. It scared the man so bad that he'd do anything to get away from Yori." If Yori heard that, he would be smirking to that. Still, he didn't and wasn't the point. From her voice, it appears Kuroko now holds a disdain for Yori.

"I see…What did you find out?"

"Their headquarters is based in the city of Samara. That city is in the Federation of Russia. Anti-Skill is onto it." It was the very same region where Misaka 14371 is being held. This turned things a little bit on their way.

"What's Anti-Skill waiting for? They should go and arrest them."

"You know bureaucracy isn't easy. Anti-Skill will need a few days for diplomacy and arrangements." A few days are not what they have in store. Not with a life at stake.

"That's too long…" Misaka gave her thought on the time frame.

"Too long for?" Kuroko didn't know what Misaka had in mind.

"Kuroko…" Misaka tried to do the impossible.

"Hai."

"Can you do something for me? Even if it's against the law."

"What you're asking is toeing the line."

"I know. Still, will you do it for my sake?"

"…" There was pause. "What is it that you so badly need?" It wasn't a yes or a no. It was merely affirmation.

Misaka went to the hard part. "I need Yori out of jail."

"That's really out of the line." It would be against justice to be freeing Yori from prison. In Kuroko's view point of law, it would definitely be seen as trouble since the charges against Yori are actually valid.

Misaka explained. "I need him out for a purpose. It'll stop the smugglers too. Please." She was close to begging her kouhai for her sister's salvation.

Kuroko was speechless for very long moments. A dilemma is definitely ongoing beyond the phone. Misaka's heartbeat was raging like a bull, waiting each second of suspense for the answer. Kuroko then finally answered. "I don't know what's going on but I trust you Onee Sama."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yori lied down on the small bed he has in this temporary lockup. In due time, he'll be pressed charges and probably be jailed for life. He chuckled sadistically. There won't be friends in jail and he couldn't care less if Takeo killed all the inmates. They are in there for reasons just like him. "I guess I'm now in a dead end." He can't escape, not with handcuffs on both wrist and legs and people holding onto him. They wouldn't know but whoever Yori touches in his time matrix would be equally in the same time flow as he is. There is only one exception to that. _Touma Kamijou….your power to nullify other powers is quite interesting._ It was different, just like his. If he ever had the chance, maybe they should recollect about their abilities. _I'd imagine how nifty it would be in security for Academy City._

He had his eyes closed when he heard footsteps landing beside him. "Shouldn't a man get his privacy?" Anti-Skill or Judgment teleporters can be so annoying for interrogation.

"Shut up." was Kuroko's reply. Before he knew it, he felt a touch and felt being transported for the second time of his life. When he opened his eyes,he was staring at metal. He tried to gauge his environment. He was surrounded by metal, dimly lit with two ways to go, one above his head and the other below his feet. _Great, a ventilation shaft. I suppose, a thanks is in order?_ He rolled onto his belly and saw a piece of paper. _Instructions instructions ._He read it.

_Move down this way, take the first left and second right and you'll be out._

_They'll be waiting._

_I'll be getting your things._

_Kuroko._

Yori smiled. _I knew she had a criminal side. _Pocketing the paper, he began crawling his way in the tight vent for freedom. After a good few minutes of being a worm, he saw a vent down the end. It should be the correct escape point. As he neared the vent, he could see the rooftops through the slits. Perfect, he'll just get out onto the roof and get down to ground level easy. He forced the vent off its hinges and got himself out with a hard push.

When he saw a dark abyss below him, he realized how bad his choice actually is. He yelled as he freefall down a ten story building. It is a long way down. He would be a definite splat of meat if he doesn't save himself. He looked for something to hold on but there wasn't anything in reach. It was just him, the air and the wall behind him. He doesn't have his tools either to slow it down. He accelerated time forward, increasing gravity's effect but cutting his actual rate of acceleration down. He looked for a good landing spot. A full dumpster! It was just the right thing for the situation. He bent forward, directing his flight towards it. His shoes dragged along the walls, creating friction in meagre attempts to slow down. He hit the dumpster, hard.

"Will he live?"

"I'm sure he will." Misaka knocked the side of the dumpster. "Now isn't the time to stay cosy in there!"

A hand popped out from the dumpster. "Can't you give a break? It is ten floors for goodness sakes." A groan emerged from the dumpster.

"No time, we got something we need you to do. It's urgent."

Yori popped out of the dumpster, resting his chest against the dumpster wall. "What a way to get out of jail. Well, whatever you need me for, I'm all yours."


	14. Chapter 13: The Untraceables

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter is up and like I said, I will finish Time Index. I'm still busy but I managed to cram in typing time wherever i could. Anyway, I gotta rush so I can't talk much now. Hope you enjoy the read. Thanks for reviewing.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 13: The Untraceables**

"No." Index refused.

Touma gave a sigh. Here they are again with this problem. Index was refusing his leave for the Federation of Russia. Now, he and Yori have to solve this problem, again.

Yori offered "I'm sure you enjoyed the one week buffet, am I right?" Index nodded. "How about I offer you free another week?"

This time, Index rejected the offer. "No, I will not be turned away from Touma's safety because of food!" This time, she looked resolute even against the offer that once broke her resolve.

Yori contemplated another plan. _If the offer doesn't work, make it more lucrative. _"Then how about I offer you a full month instead?" That was four times the duration of free unlimited food. That was four times the pleasure of being full. Four times longer she won't be hungry. Four times long she can enjoy the culinary arts of the world. Index's eyes were glittered with temptation. Clearly within the girl, two sides were fighting one another. They were Mr Yes and Mrs No. Index started to reply when

Ding

Yori opened his eyes. The public address system spoke. "We are reaching the airport shortly, please buckle your seat belts and raise your seats to the default position." Yori opened the window beside him. The sun was bright afternoon and the city of Samara below. _We're here._

"Welcome to Russia, enjoy your stay." The customs officer smiled as she returned Touma his passport. Unable to comprehend English, he simply smiled back and walked past the security gate and clear of airport security. Touma was no longer dressed in his school clothes. Instead, he is in the same clothes he once wore during his first undercover work. The black shirt and brown jacket was a bit wrinkled from the long hours of travel. He did ditch the skull necklace though, it just isn't for him.

Yori, Kuroko and Misaka cleared their customs without trouble as well. Yori was dressed in his all black combo. Kuroko wore a lacy white shirt and black skirt of knee's height while Misaka had a casual but alluring brown flowered shirt and blue jeans. They met up, walking side by side. Kuroko asked "What's the next part of your plan?" Yori had been doing some arrangements prior to their arrival, necessary ones.

Yori explained the rest of his plans. "I've arranged for a guide and transport. He'll settle all our needs. Stay close." They can't afford to be separated in this security tight and people crowded airport. It would cause a hassle and waste time. They retrieved their luggage, relatively light for three days of clothing at best. They walked out into the main area where tour guides, family or friends wait. "Keep an eye for a sign for us."

"You mean that one." Misaka pointed directly ahead. There it was with Yori's name within the crowd.

Yori blinked. "Yeah." With several strides, they met the guide. "Good evening Mr Aleksi." Yori spoke in American English.

"Good evening to you, Mr Yori Tamotsu." His English was deep, clearly Russian his native language. He saw their young age and this time spoke in similarly deep Japanese. "Young brave ladies and gentlemen on a journey, how rare to see such a thing. He gestured at the door. "Now follow me, I have your transport ready outside." He then gestured at Misaka's and Kuroko's luggage. "If you kindly may."

Kuroko nodded and he swooped both bags into his hands and began leading the way. Misaka whispered in satisfaction. "He's quite a gentleman."

"Maybe, but it's not the same as to Onee Sama." Kuroko replied.

Beyond the doors of the airport is their transport, a Volga Siber. It was painted in silver. It was stylish and classy, certainly not a cheap car. The sun outside was shrouded lightly by the clouds. The winds breezed lightly, making the trees dance gently. Touma asked. "Where did you get all this money?" Seriously, Yori has a real lot of money for a student.

Yori entered his bag into the back. "My dad while a warrior at heart is also an economist in mind. He made some profitable investments. I earned a lot as well from my black past. Crime pays until you're dead at least. It's enough to last me for a long time." The doors closed, they began the drive with Aleksi on the wheel. Yori asked Aleksi. "Where will we be staying?"

"You will be staying at the Renaissance hotel. It is one of our finest hotels here in Samara." Yori smiled to that. The Siber began entering the deeper parts of the city. As they traveled, Aleksi explained the sights and sounds of Samara. From history to culture, he preached with perfect detail and good charisma. There was never a boring moment. The streets were plentiful of people, more adults unlike Academy city whose population comprises mostly of students. Samara wasn't as technologically advanced as Academy City but it looked distinct and beautiful in its own way. Perhaps... it could be peaceful as well. Touma wouldn't mind staying in a city like this. It certainly beats all the misfortune and crazy things he gets himself into.

After what was a good hour journey, they reached the Mariott Renaissance hotel. It was simply magnificent. The white marbles is shining from polished. The lights are bright, displaying grandeur of the already shiny marble. The place is cool but not too cold. The artworks and metals are beaming in their own fashion. All that on Yori's expense.

After dealing with checking in, Aleksi handed them two keycards. "You may enter your rooms while the bellboys will carry your luggage in."

Misaka snatched a card. "Great! I could use a bath." She raced for the elevators.

"I'll join you too!" Kuroko chased after her roommate.

Touma frowned while Yori shook his head. Yori mentioned. "Girl relationships are something I had never successfully studied."

"You got that right."

Aleksi chuckled. "I'm sure in time you will understand. Now you should unpack and rest. I will be waiting for you here in the lobby after two hours." Yori nodded as the guide left probably for a coffee break. The two boys now head for the elevators for a short break before whatever they need to do here begin.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Have you heard?"_

"_Da, they are here."_

"_I've already done the necessary steps. They won't bother us tonight."_

"_Good, now what about the prisoner?"_

"_She is rattled but not yet broken. Shall I bring forward the schedule?"_

"_Da, do it as soon as possible."_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Their rooms were of class indeed. Their beds are king sized. Chairs and a table fit a corner. A television and mini fridge with cabinets tucked away at the other. A balcony was the end of the room, open for wind to enter. The toilet is shiny, sparkling as though it was never been used. Now in their suite, the luggage already there in wait, Yori whistled at the speed of the bellboys. They certainly are faster than the elevator. Yori opened his case. Its inside was untouched, packed like how he wanted it to. He pulled out a small box from the bottom of the case which he opened for his two guns and short sword.

Touma commented. "I'm surprised it actually got in." Security checks were very stringent at the airport.

"I had the parts removed for Speagle and Devil's Trigger. They're just pretty casings right now. As for Death Blade...it's an antique." That was clear enough. He closed the luggage bag and put it into his deflated hip pack. "Alright, I'm heading out."

"Where are you going?" Touma asked from the comfortable bed. Their guide will be meeting them in two hours. It's not even close to ten minutes.

"I couldn't slip in the other stuff I need, can I? I'll need to reconstruct these twins as well." He opened the door.

"How are you going to find this stuff? Just curious." Yori couldn't speak Russian either and their guide definitely should not be involved in this type of a deal.

Yori smirked. "It's easy when you know the types to look for." He left the room, the door automatically closing itself.

"You are not coming in here!" Misaka slammed the bathroom door shut. She sighed. _Honestly, what's with her perverted senses?_ She could never understand about that of was fortunate that Kuroko didn't actually attempt to teleport into the bathroom. Now, she'll just take a nice bath to put her mind at ease.

She heard Kuroko as she slipped into the full bathtub. "I'm going out to take a look around." The door opened and closed. Now, Misaka is left to her thoughts. She felt worried all of a sudden. Her sister is somewhere around here in Samara, in pain. She's probably cold and hungry too. Misaka 10032 informed that they're awaiting her arrival. Where are they? The door opened again. "Back so soon Kuroko?" The door closed without answer. It can't be cleaning service can it? She got out and wrapped herself with a towel. "Who is it?" She called again. The door burst open as a hand stretched in with a gun.

Touma was on the bed, watching the television which words just do not make any sense to him when he heard a large jolt of electricity. The lights flickered before stabilizing. It was clearly Misaka's doing. _Is something wrong?_ They were in enemy territory of sorts. He got up and out of his room for Misaka and Kuroko's just opposite. The door was unlocked, the electronic lock burned out, told by the smell of smoke. He entered the room. "Misaka!" On the floor was an assailant in a black hoodie garbs. Beyond that was Misaka, wrapped in a towel. She is dripping wet drop by drop and she is very unhappy with his entrance. She is very unhappy.

"GET OUT!"

Touma obliged with the door shutting behind him immediately. A pause before the door opened, rolling assailant out of the room before the door shut again. Touma studied the assailant, just who is he? He appears to be a regular looking guy, older than them but certainly not more than twenty. _Those Mafia were tipped off so early._ They had just arrived and already they were being targeted. Certainly their network is keeping up with them. Now, who is the source? He turned to new footsteps to see Kuroko and Yori together. They both look really serious.

The intruder was coming to when Yori smacked the face with his foot. "Grab your things. We're leaving, now." He didn't explain further as he entered the room. Touma followed while Kuroko entered her room with a zap. A minute later, fully dressed with things at hand, the four walked briskly for the elevator. Yori had also retrieved the man's pistol for safekeeping.

Kuroko explained their part of the situation. "Our guide's been murdered. I found him stuffed at a dumpster outside." What was she doing there in the first place? Still, it's not worth the time to ask about it now.

"Now where are we heading to?" Touma asked. They both seem to have a plan already in their minds.

Yori answered. "Anywhere secret and safe, our arrival isn't welcomed." They reached the elevators when they heard loud footsteps. It is a lot of footsteps. "I think we better hurry."

"They'll catch us at the ground floor." Misaka noted. They are certainly prepared, very prepared.

"Then we'll have to teleport out of here."

"I can't teleport him." Kuroko said as she gestured at Touma. Yori grit his teeth lightly, this is getting a bit more troublesome.

Misaka put her bag down. "We'll have to fight our way out then."

Yori handed Touma his bag. "I have a better idea. I'll distract them while you find somewhere safe for us."

"Are you crazy?" Kuroko mentioned. The footsteps are getting much closer. Yori, unarmed except for a short sword and a pistol with a single magazine worth of ammunition against a good number of people and probably armed to the teeth.

Yori hissed. "Whatever your mission is here, we can't draw attention!" If they did, it certainly will complicate things. An elevator door opened. Yori forcibly pushed the two girls into it. He looked at Touma. "You take care of them, big boy. I'll see you all whenever I can." Touma nodded and simply entered the elevator. The door closed and the elevator began its way down. Yori started running into the hallway. He heard yelling in Russian behind him. They're on to him, they are his predators. Now which way shall he go? _Stairs, yeah._

He barged through the emergency stairs and flew down the steps. He was at the 20th floor. It would take some time even if he is fast. Perhaps he can take a shortcut. He got out of the stairway at the 17th floor. _Things will be quite a ruckus! _He ran back towards the elevators. With the elevators around the corner, two men sprung from the other end of corridor down his path. They were armed with silenced submachine guns. _AK-74s, nasty._ He wielded the first assailant's suppressed M9 pistol and fired two un-aimed shots. It kept them back a little as Yori reached the elevators.

The door was already open for some reason. He couldn't care less and entered the empty lift. He hit the close button before leaping up, his foot sticking hard at the rear corners of the lift. Bullets struck through the door as Yori pulled the top grate open. Luckily, the shots were too low and Yori pulled himself out of the lift. Now on top, he took a leap into the dimly lit abyss. Seventeen floors is a long way down. Yori accelerated time and stabbed his sword into the wall. It cut into the metal, making sparks as it slowed him down. He kicked himself from the wall, landing himself on one of the stationary elevators.

By his guess, he had another six floors to go. He took another leap and landed using a similar fashion. At the bottom of the elevator shaft, he climbed the neatly placed maintenance ladder. _This must be the basement. _Then, it's just a simple matter of hitting the stairs and leaving the hotel. He started to run for the stairs when silver popped out from the left junction. He hit, falling to the floor and things went black.

"_Are you okay?"_

_"We must move…."_

Yori felt rather than saw his own body being dragged as he woke up. His head hurt quite a bit, particularly his face. In front was two people hunkered down behind machines, spraying lethal bullets at something. Slightly behind there plopped against the wall was a man had his head shot gathered from the bloodstain on the wall. He couldn't hear anything as he was being lifted up to his feet. He turned around to see another person in black garbs, a balaclava with goggles as headgear. He couldn't tell anything about the person with such stuff on. All he knew that it was a she from the monotone voice. "We must leave immediately."

"Alright, lead the way."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Is it essential to proceed with the mission this way?"_

"_There are no available disguises suitable other than this."_

"_This feels….ridiculous."_

"_I think it's cute."_

"…_."_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I got nothing." Kuroko closed her cell phone. They are now in a public park, acting as tourists enjoying the view. They were more like lost tourists instead. Escaping the hotel was clean and they met no resistance.

"Nothing on mine either." Touma closed his phone as well. They've been trying to contact Yori but there's no signal, nothing. Could it be he's underground at the moment? Or is his phone broken? Is he even alive? They don't know and that's what is worrisome.

"This is getting problematic by the minute." Misaka shook her head in disbelief. Now without a guide, lost and unable to speak Russian, getting anywhere sensible isn't easy. It's highly doubtful you'd find Japanese capable speakers around at this place at this very moment. They have another problem too, money. Unable to communicate means no access to banks or any financial institution whatsoever. No money means it's hard to get what they need or to get around this city. She then suggested an idea. "Let's go to the Japan consulate, we can at least get things done from there." Then she hit another problem, where is it in Samara?

"That won't be necessary." A voice spoke in Japanese behind them. The three turned to see a human sized brown bear with big black bulb eyes. Misaka felt a sweat spurt from her forehead. "Follow me. I will bring you to your friend." Does it mean Yori?

"How do we know it isn't a trap?" Kuroko was extremely suspicious. Despite being in the land where the language isn't known to them, it pays to be cautious in enemy territory.

The bear answered. "He says your school should really change those short skirts." The girls felt a vein pop. Touma just looked on at the spectacle. It's him alright. Kuroko accepted the bear's word as genuine. It turned around. "Please follow. It is not far." Why does it sound so familiar to Kuroko? Touma already knew the answer.

They followed the odd bear across the park. The journey was quiet, but certainly not without attention. People gaped at them time to time. Kids somehow were scared of the bear. The youth would just laugh at it. The bear gave no response to those reactions. It simply led them to one of the nearby residential zones. The houses were modest, built for the common middle class in mind. The bear led them to one of the two storey houses which are bunched up together, wall to wall. It walked up the steps and the door automatically opened. They entered and see Yori lying on his elbow on a sofa watching Japanese television. He turned over his shoulder. "Yo."

Zap

"Ow."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Now just tell me, who are all of you?" Kuroko asked. At one end of a long green checkered table is the group of Misaka, Touma, Kuroko and Yori. At the other end is eight people of similar height, dressed in pure black garbs and balaclavas excepting one big bear.

"We are the Untracables. We know what you are looking for." The leader's voice was muffled by the thick balaclava.

Yori commented. "You mean untraceable like wearing stuff that stands out like that Pedobear suit?" The bear must have been insulted for it went out of the kitchen to whatever upstairs. Ouch.

"Enough of that." Kuroko berated him. "So tell me, what are we exactly looking for?" Define their understanding of yourself and you can analyze the truth. Know your enemy, allies and your own self and you will win a thousand battles.

"Information regarding the firearms smuggling operation into Academy City." They got it right on the dot.

"And what are you asking from us?" Kuroko requested the _demands._

"We have…a friend in need of assistance. She is captured by those involved in the operations you are looking to uncover. I offer cooperation to take them down in order to save one of our own."

"What's the catch?" Kuroko was again very cautious.

"There is no catch. We get our friend out and you get what you want."

"Why do you need us to free your friend if you are clearly aware of our intentions here?" That suggested good intelligence and good intelligence used effectively in an operation can generate very positive results.

"Currently, they are aware of our existence and are on high alert. Additional help from the right source of firepower is best on the safe side." They certainly had a point.

"That's fine by me." Yori flipped his pistols, revealing the empty stocks. "Do you have spare parts for Desert Eagles? I need these fixed."

One of them opened the door down to the basement. "We have an armoury in here. You may look for your necessary materials there." Yori hopped off his chair and went down. Kuroko rolled her eyes and agreed to the terms. The lot of twelve followed after Yori down the basement. Down here, it was very clean, an orange lamp hanging above just by a thin wire. Green boxes of different sizes were arranged neatly and separately with different colour tags.

Yori opened a case of medium size. He pulled out the weapon inside. "M4A1 Carbine." He pulled the firing chamber and inspected it. "A classic, well maintained." He put it back for the largest lone box. He hefted the heavy sniper rifle. "M82 Special applications scoped rifle….powerful stuff." He put it back while the rest just looked on with Yori in his treasure hunting. He opened one of the few smaller boxes, finding what he wanted. "Wulala." His hands became a blur, the sound of clicks being an indicator of action. Three seconds later and Yori was done with his pistols outstretched. He was very very satisfied. Kuroko rolled her eyes to that. "When do we start?"

"Tonight."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Outside, it was turning dark as night started to fall. Lights were turning on in anticipation. Yori and Kuroko were down in the armory, rearming. Misaka and Touma were upstairs with the rest of the Untraceables. Misaka gave a sigh. It was a tiring trip, a good long nine hours. Now, they are having some refreshments of tea and small cakes. "What's with the bear suit?"

Misaka 14735, now out of the bear suit said hesitantly. "It was necessary considering available materials." She didn't look happy for wearing that suit. Yori even insulted her, calling her a Pedobear. It certainly would sting for a while.

"So, tell me how is she doing?" The Level 5 asked.

"She is fine but…" MISAKA 14730 trailed off, apparently receiving new developments. "The circumstances are changed, Misaka reports."

"What happened?" Touma asked.

"They've just started torturing MISAKA 14731, in an accelerated rate. Misaka informs the regretful information."

Misaka banged her fist against the table. "Then let's go save her!" Touma was angry as well, ready to charge at a moment's notice.

"MISAKA 14731 advises otherwise. They want information about us and 14731 believe she can buy enough time for the operation to continue as scheduled. Additionally, operating at this time will attract a lot of attention of indigenous population, resulting in high collateral damage, Misaka reports." That kept the two in check.

Misaka grit her teeth as her fists tightened. She was angry. The clock now read 6.07 P.M. They just have to wait for several more hours before they can start. How long can MISAKA Imouto 14731 last before breaking apart? She won't let them get away, not after what they're doing right now. Once she gets her hands on them, they will pay.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Six, are you ready?"

"Winds clear and I'm in position. Scope is ready to fire, six reports."

"Guard on the roof, engage when ready, operation begins."

"Firing."

Down below, Touma could hear the gun atop the roof fired in its suppressed form. It wasn't booming loud but it wasn't that quiet either. It was like a firecracker. Across the street, he couldn't see its effect that dark in the night. It was close to midnight. The results were only heard by the leader of this little band of Untraceables. "Proceed with the front guards." A few moments and the order came. "Enter the building."

The thirteen of them left the small alley they were in. They crossed the dark empty streets. The target building was a big exquisite home, clearly not meant for just a family. The door was now unguarded with the rest of the path up to the doorway unlit.

Yori pulled something from his pocket before handing it to Touma. It was hard to see but from the shape he could feel it to be a pistol. "It's a USP.45. You'll need it."

Touma was extremely reluctant to hold such a weapon. "I'm not going to kill people!"

His answer was met with a shrug. "Keep it anyway if you're not going to kill, at least aim for the arms or legs or even just force them back." The nine untraceables lined up against the door, clearly well trained.

The leader gave a nod, the cut for one of them to plant a device at the rich polished door knob. They hid by the door as the lock exploded in a small boom. The door lock now in bits, they entered. "We're in."


	15. Chapter 14: Double Trouble

**Author's Notes: **Here's another chapter, I probably won't be uploading the next chapter next week because I'll be having three tournaments to participate in for Starcraft 2. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this read and thanks for reviewing it. Now I shall go study SC2, see yeah ;D.

-X-X-X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 14: Double Trouble**

"So, who are we facing against?" Kuroko asked. She slung diagonally around her body two belts of nails. Two more belts wrapped around her thighs, this time wearing a shorter skirt suitable for combat. Yori commented on it and he certainly paid for it with interest.

The leader of the Untraceable iterated. "The leader of the Russian Mafia is this man." A photo was placed on the kitchen table. It was a man in his thirties, blond haired which is trimmed short. He had brown eyes and a tight jaw. It was the look of a killer. "He is Boris Fedyenka, a real estate manager officially, a head mafia unofficially. He has a large network for arms supplying and acquisition of high technology weapons."

Touma nodded. "Then we'll be doing the world some good by taking him out."

Yori agreed. His sword stabbed the picture. "And that we shall."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Boom!

"_We're in."_

The intrusion team entered the large complex. It had a designed likened to a manor. The inside is a place for the rich. Paintings and other artworks were arranged in specific places. The fine oak door though had its lock blown off. They entered the white gleaming building, their presence alerted. There were three pathways, front and both sides of left and right. Staircases are to the corners with pillars along the sides to support the floor above. They have a lot of ground to cover.

"_In five..._"

The Untraceables raised their weapons up at the second floors. Second later, they fired their suppressed weapons at guards who had appeared right at that time. Yori was impressed with their timing. Touma didn't feel similarly, not having a killer's tendency. A door at the right side burst open with a few men, equally armed to the teeth. Garnering from the Untraceables field of fire, Touma knew it was an unexpected surprise. He couldn't get close enough to stop them from shooting. In his hand now is a USP.45.

_ If you're not going to kill, at least aim for the arms or legs or even just force them back. _ He fired the gun singlehanded once. The recoil was hard to his inexperienced hand. The bullet went wide but it forced them to hide behind a pillar. A bolt of lightning stunned them to unconsciousness afterwards. Yori gave a nod of approval. Touma returned the gun to one of the Untraceables. "This isn't for me." The Untraceable accepted it back.

The team of thirteen now split ways. They knew their plans for tonight. One team, the Untraceables will rescue their compatriots. The others of Misaka, Yori, Kuroko and Touma will get the wanted information stored in a computer in the office. With that information, every part of this smuggling ring will go down.

The leader of the Untraceables had already briefed them on the building layout. They certainly had been detailed, thorough and clearly had been observing for some time. The whole building while at alert will be easier to handle with their knowledge. The Untraceables broke left, heading for the sub basement levels. Kuroko and the others went forward. Whatever lies in wait for them is bound for a big surprise. In front of them was a brown oak door, glossed. Touma opened it to unveil a very long hallway. It had the width of two cars side by side, not much. It extended to a half of a football field. Touma felt his thoughts. _There's a reason for this hallway._

Kuroko certainly felt that as well for she volunteered in going in first. She stepped calmly into the hallway. Her step by step echoed softly against the marble floor. Her sixth step triggered whatever is in this room. The ceiling came crashing down, screeching like a demon. Kuroko teleported out of the way of the falling block of concrete. The ceiling slammed the floor before a slowly retracting back up. Yori raised an eyebrow to that.

Touma thought for the answer. _There had to be a way to get past without calling it down._ He observed around for details. _Is it a switch? Maybe it's a password. _He noticed something sticking out at the door's jamb. It was round in shape, colour the same as the brown door with the size of a fingernail. He pressed it; maybe this is what he's looking for. The ceiling retracted to its original position before something metal clacked above the ceiling. That should do the trick. Yori complimented as he entered the hallway without a hitch. Now there shouldn't be any problems. Yori reached for the door knob when it burst free off its hinges. It smacked into all of them, throwing them backwards onto the hard floor.

Touma looked down towards the now door less passage. There stood two silhouettes, one of a man and one of a woman. They stepped into the halls, detail now visible. The man had the face any woman would die for. He had blue hair with pearl eyes and silver glasses that give such radiating intelligence and beauty. He wore white shirt, brown pants and a full length brown jacket. The woman had a black cardigan with red jeans. She also had a furry cap but it didn't hide the long auburn hair arching down her neck. Her red eyes were akin to a burning fire. The woman spoke first, in Japanese. "We have some naughty kids here."

The man answered. "Yes honey, I do believe they need to be punished."

Misaka snapped, clearly annoyed. "You're clearly an annoying duo." She was up on her feet, ready to fight.

"Leave this to us. Two of us will handle them." Kuroko stood up.

"Dibs on that." Yori pitched in.

"Fine, we'll get the boss then." Misaka grinned.

"We won't let you pass even when you're dead." The two adults declared simultaneously.

"Try me." Kuroko smirked, teleporting her Onee Sama past them.

Touma ran forward in a charge. "You two have your fun!" The woman stretched her palm forward in preparation of something. Whatever she did failed as he slammed into both of them and ran past. The level 0 and electromaster are now off to finish the mission.

The woman turned to stop them but a bullet barely missed them. Yori grinned with his pistol. "I believe you have us to deal with."

"Hmph, let's deal with these brats first." She stretched her hand again, this time her powers working. Yori flew as though he was hit by a truck. The young boy landed safely, a bit hurt.

"Ah…telekinesis. That stung a bit." Kuroko threw her nails while teleporting for an up close fight. The man swung his hand across, repelling the nails with an invisible shield. As Kuroko emerged, her partner sent a telekinetic blow, pushing Kuroko back. They went on the counter attack, another swish of the hand and a large bolt of fire went their way.

Yori and Kuroko split to the sides, evading the bolt of fire. Kuroko thought. _It can't be a Dual Skill! Can it?_

Misaka and Touma went on deeper into the building. There was no one around. The hallways are quiet too. This probably meant the Untraceables were being focused on by the security. Touma couldn't remember exactly where the office is. "How far left are we from the computer?"

"Not far." Misaka said between breaths. "The computer is straight ahead." She could sense the electrical power around the building. It wasn't much and so it was easy to distinguish between devices.

Up ahead was another door. It opened and a young boy stepped out. He was what, nine years old? He had blue eyes with red hair. He was wearing a simple white shirt and shorts. "Daddy said not to let you through."

Misaka grinned. "You must be joking!" A nine year old kid isn't stopping them. They ran on towards the door, clearly intent on just ignoring him. The young boy had other plans. A ball of fire went their way. Misaka was surprised with a yelp as Touma slipped in between the two and blocked it with Imagine Breaker.

The fireball dissipated to nothing, leaving the situation at a pause. Touma understood what the boy is capable of. _A magician!_ It was the only answer to that. A magician to him is relatively acceptable for Touma. Most form of magician attacks could be deflected by Imagine Breaker. It's just those physical magic attacks such as that Sherry Cromwell or Kazaki Kaori that his ability isn't just as good. "I'll handle this!"

The young boy pulled out a baseball and threw it at Touma. It was very fast, clearly at speeds beyond a young kid could throw. It hit Touma in the face painfully. Touma dropped and skid across the floor. The ball returned to its user as he got back up. It floated in mid air, a servant bidding to its Master. _That hurt._ Things have just turned complicated.

Yori took a hard landing against the left wall before he had to leap away from a bolt of lightning. He landed beside Kuroko, both breathing heavily from the strain. _This isn't good._ He asked. "Got any ideas on the dude's ability?"

Kuroko didn't have an answer either. She did have an observation. "It's like he has multiple abilities, Pyrokinesis, Electromaster and Reflector so far."

"It can't be Dual Skill can it?" He knew the odds are practically zero but there must be an explanation for this!

"Enough blabbering!" The man shot out of thin air a spike of ice the size of a javelin this time. Now a cryokinesist? They split again, avoiding the big projectile. _This is insane!_ Kuroko thought. How can he manipulate so many elements?

The woman casted her powers as Yori landed against the wall. He was smashed down hard against the floor by invisible forces. He then felt lightweight before he was sent flying to hit Kuroko at the other side of the corridor. They both fell hard to the floor in pain. Yori asked. "Got a plan yet?"

"No. How about you?" Kuroko grunted through the pain. She looked up to see another spike of ice on the way.

"Hell, not one either." Yori recovered, firing both pistols on a knee. Bullets beyond speed of sound chipped the spike until it shattered into tiny useless pieces. "They're combining their attacks."

"Ditto." Kuroko got up as Yori reloaded casually. "We have to work together to beat them." Judgment and Criminal…as partners.

"Team play huh?" Yori let the magazine click hone. "I suppose there's always a first time for everything." He fired a pistol, forcing a defensive shield. That'll keep the guy off their back. What he hadn't expected is for gravity to multiply again. He was forced down to the ground with extreme pressures. He could barely notice the telekinesis at work.

Kuroko teleported close to get a hit off the woman. She swung a hard kick only to hit a steel strong invisible wall. The woman countered, giving a big hard invisible punch. She flew across to crash against the floor hard.

Touma ducked under a speeding ball as he said. "Can't you shoot it?" The ball curved around for another strafing run.

"I'm trying!" Misaka snapped back as she shot another frying bolt of lightning. It missed to leave a burn on a wall. The ball went for her, getting a yelp as she dodged left. A bolt of lightning shot from the young boy's hand for Misaka. Touma stepped in between, nullifying the shot.

Touma worked his mind. _How is a boy having both esper and magic powers?_ He recalled the story the Necesarrius mage, Sherry Cromwell told him. Espers can't use magic or they will die a painful death. He had seen it once done by Tsuchimikado which cost him his life. It was only fortune that his esper ability gave him rebirth. Now how is this boy doing it without any side effects? He'll have to find out how it's been done and break that very illusion.

Misaka shot a bolt of energy at the boy. The young kid countered with his own, causing electric arcs around the walls and ceiling. It dissipated, leaving more black scorch marks. Touma could sense something changing with the boy. It felt like his aura flickers on and off. It might have something to do with the boy's ability. He charged forward. If he can get close enough, the little boy's entirely disabled. The kiddo casted another element, this time of ice. The floor turned slippery ice, causing Touma to slip and skid. An ice wall broke from the ground in between the two. Touma crashed hard against the cold wall. He got up as he heard a spark of electricity. He backed away quickly. Water with electricity kills! The bolt of lightning shattered the wall of ice into large chunks.

Touma heard the floor behind him breaking again. He repelled the lightning and turned around. Whoever this kid is, he's very crafty. He had built a wall of ice behind him and Misaka, blocking any movement backwards. The shards of the previous broken wall now flew as lethal projectiles. He held his ground. He can block and defend himself easily. Lightning behind him told of Misaka's defense initiative as well. He turned around with a grin. What he saw instead was trouble. Misaka hadn't notice another projectile secretly heading for her. It was the baseball, now completely engulfed in fire. It came around for her back. She definitely won't be able to notice and repel it in time. He ran towards her, pushing her away just in time before getting hit instead.

_Hot _was what he felt as he flew in a second of air time. He crashed hard as an idea struck his mind. Before he could reflect on it, he felt lightning coursing through his nerves before everything went black.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yori felt the pressure on him mounting. They were being crushed hard against the floor by the telekinetic power. He felt his bones were about to break. _We're screwed. If only I had TX80…_

"These two complement each other very well." Kuroko grunted. It was even hard to speak. Their opponent has a special synergy, combining both offensive and defensive moves together. Kuroko tried to reach for her nails but she couldn't even move her fingers. The pressure was that intense. "Any ideas before we're crushed, wise guy?"

Yori referred to his contour of physics. _Pressure equals force over area. Area is constant but impulsive force per time can be reduced! _He put his esper abilities to work, accelerating time to almost double its speed. The pressure dropped by half, good enough to get up and into fighting shape. He fired his twin pistols at a much slower, more humane speed. The man conjured a shield to repel the attacks.

Kuroko then had an inspiration. Telekinesis applies movement of existing objects. That meant if one has enough focus, one can manipulate anything down even to the size of a particle. That meant air was being manipulated to crush them. She reached for Yori's blade and sliced the air above them. A miniature shockwave caused the air to disperse, negating the telekinesis entirely. Yori restored the time flow. "Nice one."

The adult duo changed tactics, a series of ice spikes emerged to hover ominously in the air. They surrounded the teenagers in a concave. Yori counter their numbers. "Forty of them, those are a lot."

Back to back, Kuroko said. "Let's see who breaks them faster."

Yori smiled. "You bet." He swung his two pistols in intersecting arcs, firing at God's speed. Kuroko teleported the spikes neatly wrapped around her thighs into every spear of ice. Yori ejected his weapon's magazines and tossed the pistols into the air. They were empty excepting one round in each chamber. His two hands reached for new pairs as he controlled the influence to his time flow. The guns moved slowly compared to his hands. Ammunition in hands, he raised them up to slip perfectly into Speagle and Devil's Trigger. Fully reloaded and in his hands, he continued firing as though he hadn't stopped at all. Pieces of ice dropped to their floor in a symphony of breaking.

Two seconds passed to an echo of falling ice. Yori grinned at their masterpiece. "I call that a tie."

"I call it your death!" A wall of ice spikes surrounded them tightly. Another set of spikes emerged above them. The spikes fell down, accelerated by telekinetic forces to pierce through them.

"It's done." Their work was too fast for anyone to respond. It always has been that way. There were no survivors from this combo. Now there are just shreds of red meat and blood in the pack of ice.

"If you call that done, I call that sloppy." Yori said as he whipped the man in the back of the head with Speagle. Kuroko struck the woman at the back of the legs, causing her to tumble onto her knees. She then added an elbow onto the back, forcing a hug with a marble tile. A fast swipe of handcuffs and these elderly couple are down for the count.

"Touma!" Misaka cried as Touma smashed hard against a wall. She ran to his side as the limp body fell to the floor. Misaka held his right hand. "Are you okay?" She tried feeling for a heartbeat but there was nothing. She tried to sense for the automatic nervous activity of the heart. There was nothing and it could only lead to one thing. However, she won't give up. "Get up!" She shook his arm roughly, trying to force her friend awake. _He can't be dead! He can't be! _ There was no response, only limp limbs. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes but she didn't care. "Touma!"

"Daddy said not to let anybody through." The murderer said in his low voice. Misaka felt her heart shatter at Touma's death. Another life is lost thanks to her. Another out of ten thousand and more deaths. The memories of the MISAKA project returned to mind. The bloodshed, the gore, the sick ways of death by Accelerator. She felt her tears drop as the pain stabbed deep right into her again and again.

He died because of you…

Do not make it in vain…

Get your revenge….

A new emotion entered Misaka now, rage. It was a new level of rage she had never felt before. It was unmatched. Not even the MISAKA project or the Polstergeist incident made her this angry. She was suicidally angry. In her rage, she will do anything for payback. She stood up and looked at her opponent. Her tears had dried up from the immense electricity being conjured around her. Her glare is so sharp that it could drill through the Earth's core. "You're going to pay for this!" Her energy was so strong that it was enough to turn the cold room hot.

She palmed a coin. Little boy or not, she's going all out! She shot a thunder strike almost the width of the hallway. The boy ducked under,barely evading it. She flipped the coin as she turned to avoid a ball of fire. She charged as the coin descended. "You're going down!" She fired the Railgun.

The boy had his reflect shield to appear. The projectile struck hard, both shattering in the process. She prepared another coin. She'll just shoot until he wears out. She didn't care about herself. It's all down to killing this very boy. She fired a second shot which again was barely defended. One more will do it.

She heard the voice of the dead. "Misaka, Stop." She turned in shock. Touma was getting onto his feet.

"You were dead!"

"I wasn't. Remember that I can block all powers? It works most of the time." He is onto his two feet now. "Anyway Misaka….stop fighting."

"What do you mean stop fighting?" Had Touma gone crazy?

"If you fight…" He pointed at the boy. "He is committing suicide."

"What are you talking about?" Misaka demanded.

Touma ignored her for the moment. "Now I understand how you do it, combining esper powers and magic." He declared. "Normally an esper using magic will die. You had a device that nullifies an esper's energy field. That is very interesting."

The boy answered. "You must be smart. Daddy said no one will find out." Blood trickled slowly from a corner of the boy's lips. "Daddy said the thing is not perfect. It will still hurt." The kid's a walking time bomb.

Misaka was in shocked err as Touma said. "Let us through. We'll just take something and leave."

The boy was reluctant. "Daddy said not to let you through."

"Let me talk to your Daddy. Where is he?" The boy pointed at him to his utter confusion.

"You have already met Daddy." Touma couldn't believe it. The man was the father? Then the mother must be that woman. Just what kind of experiment is going on here?

The door behind him opened. Yori and Kuroko entered, a bit battered but still relatively fine. Yori saw the battle at pause. "Close to finished?"

"We will." Touma assured. "You didn't kill your opponents, right?"

Nope, they're out cold in handcuffs. Why?" There comes an opportunity.

"You'd hate to make this kid an orphan." As the newcomers absorbed this, he said to the boy. "If you let us through, we'll bring you to Daddy and Mommy ok?" The boy paused for a minute.

"Okay."

Touma said to Yori. "Since you're a nice guy, take him over to his parents, will you?"

Yori gave a smug. "Sure, we'll be dads someday anyway. Come on kiddo." They moved on as Yori went back with the kid. Touma opened the door to enter a grand office. It was dark but the light from their corridor is enough to get the job done.

Misaka touched the computer under the desk. She acted as a conduit, transferring information from the computer's hard drive into a miniature portable flash drive. Seconds later, she nodded. They got the data.

Kuroko nodded as well. "Let's- Get down!" The windows shattered as hot fiery flames entered from the outside. It swept across the room as the three hunkered down under the desk. The fire stopped, leaving a stench of charcoal. She peeked out from the crusted desk. "What in the world?"

Outside the now broken windows was a large machine. It was as tall as the building itself. It was as wide as a small house, humanoid in shape. It had no neck for a head. It had no fingers, just two long rectangular blocks as arms. The arms had three barrels of different sizes. A voice blared noisily through an invisible loudspeaker. "I knew the kid is too gullible." It had to be Boris.

They withdrew from the desk as Yori returned. "I thought we were done here."

Kuroko pointed at the tall robot. "That must be their last card." Boris Fedyenka with his house sized machine.

Boris appeared to believe that they were roasted. "I never thought those maggots are this easy to kill. Now for the other group." The robot began to move away from the office.

Misaka prepared the Railgun. "This will be a piece of cake!" She fired the coin at its full power. It struck before…nothing. "It can't be!" The impact point only had a dent. Nothing had the ability to absorb that much power.

Yori commented. "You're not out of batteries are you?" Kuroko scorned at him for that.

"Oh?" The mech pilot noticed. "It looks like those pests aren't dead yet." It started to swing an arm across the office.

"Get back!" Touma warned. They retreated as the arm plowed through the office. It nearly hit them, just too close for comfort. Bricks, glass and wood fell down to scatter in a mess onto the open gardens.

"What do we do now?" Yori asked.

"We get out of here. We already got what we need." Kuroko answered. Fighting a machine that's impervious even to Railgun is at least going to be darn hard.

"That sounds like a good plan but…' Touma pointed at the garden to their left. There was the Untraceables, pinned down by the massive machine. Bullets struck against the tiny concrete barricade they hid behind. That little protection they have won't last long. "They will need our help." This is problematic.

"Let's get a plan up then." Yori suggested. "Without one, we're meat to this hunk of metal."

"What can we use to knock that thing down?" Kuroko asked the main agenda.

"We need a quick inventory." Two pistols, ammunition for Railgun, a belt of nails and a pair of empty hands were all they had.

Touma shook his head. "This isn't going to do." He turned. "You okay Misaka?" Misaka looked weary from fatigue. She looked eager to collapse. She shook her head instead.

"I'll be fine." She then s uggested. "If you can get something big enough, I think I can knock it out." Her normal Railgun usually is extremely inefficient due to the small size and mass of the coin which melts after fifty metres. If she had something bigger, heavier, it'll do terrible damage.

"What's the best we got for that?" They pondered their options. All around them was just concrete. It would simply burn up since it's not even electromagnetically capable of being accelerated forward. An inspiration struck. "We need anti material weapons. I think we can turn the M82 the Untraceables had into a Super Railgun." They had brought it along as an anti car weapon rather than heavier, more explosive weapons. "I'll buy some time. Touma, Kuroko, get to them and get that M82. As for you Misaka…" He smirked. "Get ready to remake the big bang." They leapt off the broken office into the garden.

Yori went on being a gnat to the robot with his dual pistols. It caught the attention, giving a moment for Kuroko and Touma to get to the pinned down team unharmed. Kuroko said. "We need this M82 you have."

The leader nodded as the respective member passed the rifle. Kuroko teleported towards Misaka which was behind by a little. Touma asked, out of Kuroko's earshot. "How's she doing?" He meant MISAKA Imouto 14731.

"She is injured but she will recover, Misaka reports." Touma nodded. That was optimistic.

Kuroko handed the heavy rifle to her Onee Sama. "Bring it down for the count." Misaka nodded as she hefted the heavy rifle in her arms.

She stepped out of the ruins for a good shot as she charged her weapon. The crosshair was off target and it was hard to steady the gun from the weight. It wasn't meant to be fired standing without support from the bipod. The robot noticed her attempt despite Yori doing his best at being an annoyance. He aimed the two cannons, firing two rounds of purple energy.

"Don't think you can get away, little girl!" Unable to fire in time, Misaka hid behind a set of ruins. It vaporized the ruins, leaving her exposed. She lug the gun with her to safety. The robot's chest slid its skin up. A barrage of missiles shot forth. Yori shot his guns, taking down most of them. The other few struck the soil, blasting dirt and fragments into the air. Misaka yelped as one struck too close to her. She dropped behind a broken statue.

Yori grit his teeth. "Hey robo boy! You're supposed to be looking at me!" He leapt onto the mecha's leg, slicing any exposed hoses or cables. Kuroko joined him in being _insects_.

Misaka lifted the gun again. Her breathing was labored. The amount of energy she used was a lot. Fatigue was setting in, making it harder to hold the gun steady. A pair of hands helped her support the gun. She turned to see Touma behind her. "Shoot the gun."

"You could get electrocuted! Being this_"

"I'll be fine. Just fire your trademark." She nodded reluctantly and began charging up her body for a Railgun shot. Sparks arched around them in a display of power.

Yori nodded as he saw the glow. "Let's go Kuroko!" They backed away towards Misaka and Touma.

Misaka felt the time flow shift. Yori stated "Fire when ready!"

"Do not think you can win!" Boris fired another pair of energy rounds.

"Don't get cocky!" She yelled as she pulled the trigger. The bullet fired with a deafening blast. By itself, the bullet would travel at a speed of 853 meters per second. The rules of time amplified its firepower by a factor of three. Add the strength of the Railgun by a factor of ten. How fast would it travel? The answer is very very very very very very very fast. It blasted through the two energy shots and pierces clean through the machine faster than anyone can see.

"It can't be!" The robot started to fall onto its back as its chest glowed bright with light. It exploded from a reactor core failure in sense of committing suicide. Both Touma and Misaka fell back, the gun clattered useless with a melted barrel. Kuroko asked in deep concern.

"Are you okay?"

Touma nodded. "A bit cooked but I'll live."

MIsaka nodded with relief as well. "Just tired."

Yori shook his head with a smug. "Come on. We'll get all the sleep we want at the hideout." He helped Touma up and the small band of fourteen rushed their way out of the burning fields to the safety of darkness.


	16. Chapter 15: Multiplications of Compli

**Author's Notes: **Well...after I said I wouldn't be posting the next chapter this week...hmm...I kind of thought of screw it. So I wanted to rush it out before the tournaments I will be playing tomorrow on Saturday and Sunday. I kind of cut sleep and practice time and tried to get as much done at work whenever possible. It was initially quite short for this chapter. I'm surprised I made it almost double after typing it onto the computer. Now I'm done and I hope you all will enjoy the read. Here's Chapter 15.

**Chapter 15: Multiplication of Complications**

"_Dad…why is things like good and evil aren't clear cut?"_

"_Well Yori, it's because everyone believes they are right. They believe they are the good guys and the other is evil. So which side is really the right side?"_

"_It's so confusing."_

"_It is. So always remember to follow the code of the bushido."_

"_What if it cannot tell me what to do?"_

_If it cannot tell you what to do, you just follow this easy method. You just trust both logic of mind and your feelings of the heart." _

"_Is it just that?"_

"_Yes Yori. It is just that." His father assured. "Things will not be easier as you grow older but you will know how to choose and decide your future." Now having understood, the young boy looked up the sky as it glowed bright of white light._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Umm..." Kuroko snuggled in her bed. A bit of light entered her eyes. She awoke but chose to stay sleeping. They deserved a break after a big fight. She opened her eyes slightly. "Onee Sama…" Her Onee Sama was also asleep beside her, tired from the battle. She rolled onto her other side, all snuggly. "Ah Onee Sama…" Asleep like an angel in peace. Wait a second. How can Onee Sama be on both sides of the bed?

She rose up to her haunches. At both sides were five Onee Samas each, all asleep. She screamed.

Yori and Touma heard the scream from downstairs. Their bed was the sofas nonchalantly. They both were up in an instant, rushing up the stairs to Kuroko's scream. When Yori entered the room, guns ready, he had quite a shock. "Did Misaka… just multiplied?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Misaka twiddled her fingers, sitting beside Touma. Behind them were the ten MISAKAs standing up. Across them are Yori and Kuroko. Kuroko was still stoned, so Yori did the questioning. "Just what on earth is this? I haven't heard of any duplicating machine existing, yet."

Misaka frantically thought of her excuse. This one is a tough spot to get away from. How could someone explain why she would have ten exact lookalikes of her in this very house? Maybe even Yori already knew that is cloning. All he might not know is how this mess happened. Cloning is the one of the only answers there. Still, she can't give that answer! She must have another perfect answer. "Uh…you see… they are…"

Touma added. "They are just copying her face." What? Yori raised an eyebrow to that. "Yeah, they can choose to copy the looks of anyone they want. That's why they are the Untraceables." Misaka just gave him the look of clearly doubting his sanity. He nudged her at the leg with his own, a cue to let him go on. It is insane but it is a plan.

Yori was a bit skeptical. "How come you know this and we don't?"

"I happened to catch them in the act yesterday. It's a secret of theirs." Touma continued to thin the line. It would explain why they had the name Untraceables. They never had the same face! Misaka felt like she's going to have a heart attack from all the crap he was spouting.

Yori stared for half a minute and then just lied back against his chair. "Well, better her than me. One of me is bad enough." He seems accepting of Touma's answer. It appears to not be part of his business. Kuroko was something else, something entirely different in terms of thoughts. She appears to be….mesmerized. Misaka feared the worst and for good reason.

"The same look. The same touch. The same smell…."Kuroko shot forward from her chair. "Eleven Onee Samas will be paradise!" She was zapped in midair. Apparently, all eleven Misakas share the same sentiment. The burnt body of Kuroko Shirai plopped onto the table, stiff like a corpse. She's definitely not dead though, having built a good amount of endurance against the Railgun's defenses.

Yori looked on before again saying. "Better her than me."Touma just gave a sigh to that.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yori looked at the bright warm sky. "I guess our time here is done." They are outside Samara airport. They had been guided by the Untraceables through the use of public transport. One of the Untraceables or rather MISAKA 14730 followed them in case of trouble. Of course, the best disguise they had is…the Pedobear.

Touma said in relief. "We've done this world a bit of good yesterday. I'm glad we're all alive." They had gotten hurt but pain will only strengthen them in their path forward.

Kuroko nodded. "Our success here will bring a lot of changes for the better." She looked at her cell phone. "We're running out of time. We best hurry."

They started to hasten their pace when MISAKA 14730 called "Touma Kamijou, please wait." Touma told the rest to go ahead without him. He'll easily catch up anyway. She said "We appreciate you and Onee Sama's efforts here in Samara. Your debt will be remembered."

Touma said with a light blush. "It's nothing. We're just doing what we can."

14730's expression could not be seen under the bear hat. "If there is any need, we will be ready to assist. Misaka informs in gratitude."

Touma gave a slight nod. "If I ever need it, I will ask." He held his bag tight. "I need to go now. Good bye." He ran off into the airport after his friends

.

MISAKA 14730 was quiet as Touma Kamijou vanished from view. "I'm sorry 10032. I cannot deliver that message. It's already too late."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Die!"_

"_Don't hurt him!"_

_A woman's scream echoed in the night. Yori was on the floor, a young boy scared shitless. The blood of his mother now stained his face. His father lie defeated in his own blood, the katana in his dead cold hands. His mother is also dead beside her husband. A young man in a white shirt and brown pants, the killer smiled. He said. "Hi...my name is Takeo." He squatted in front of the terrified boy. "I will let you live." He got up and began to leave._

_Yori asked after a pause. "Why…?"_

_Takeo turned around with a smile. "For the fun of it." He pulled the door open. "I'll see you around…" With that, he shut the door and left Yori at the blood of his own parents._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yori woke with cold sweat. Touma, sitting beside him fully awake said. "You okay? You were sweating quite a lot all of a sudden."

Yori got his bearings in a second. He was in a plane on their way back to Academy City. Now he felt the cold chill of the air conditioning. He wiped his face with a tissue. "I'm fine. How much longer before we reach?"

The intercom spoke. "Please buckle your seatbelts and reset your seat to the default position."

He answered himself. "That answers that." The flight crew began preparations for landing.

Half an hour later, they cleared customs and on their way out of the airport. With Misaka at the left beside Touma, she whispered to his ear. "Thank you for keeping it a secret."

Touma merely nodded. As they entered the main area of the airport, there were crowds of people around like any other airport. There was a crowd that stood out for it was apparently looking for them.

Misaka and Kuroko were surprised by those who are part of that group. "Uiharu? Saten? What are you doing here?"

Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko ran up to them. Uiharu spoke first. "We were worried on where you two went!"

Saten added. "We might have thought you both had been kidnapped until we found out later."

Both girls were in a state of err. Misaka spoke first "Find out about what?"

"Your exploits in Samara of course!" They both explained. The returning four froze. How did they know?

Saten showed a picture. It was a large thunder strike in the dark night of the city. It was the largest one even beyond nature. "The news and all reported it! Who else could it be but you to create such power?" They got caught in the act. "Anyway, it's good to see your all back okay!"

Kuroko pointed at the four other people behind their friends. "Who are they?"

A black haired man, dressed in a brown coat displayed a badge. "We're from Anti-Skill. I'm here to congratulate you on your success…" He pulled a pair of handcuffs. "And to arrest you."

Touma was surprised. "What do you mean arrest us?" Everyone had a shock.

"Not you. We just want Yori Tamotsu." The Anti-Skill officer clarified. Eyes went onto Yori who was just quiet. Will he fight his way out or just run? He might not have his pistols working but he certainly have his _antique._

Yori nodded as he offered his wrists. "Take me in." The young teenagers were befuddled.

Misaka said angrily. "You must be crazy!" It was pointless for Yori to let himself be arrested that easily. They started to intervene when Yori shook his head.

He gave a faint smile. "Don't. I'll handle this one way or the other. Otherwise, it will never end." That froze his comrades of any moves. As he walked with the officers, he said one last thing. "I'll see you around…sometime soon." The four Anti-Skill officers led him away in a police car. The four of them are now just speechless in the wake of roaring planes.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Why did you decide to just give in, Yori Tamotsu?"_

"_Well officer… let's say I'm just tired of running away."_

"_You won't be running away this time."_

"_I'll be behind bars as expected then."_

"_Much more than that. You will be much more than that."_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Thanks to the information you three acquired, Anti-Skill has managed to shut down the smuggling ring on our end." Konori explained. They were now in the office of Judgment branch 117. Touma had gone home to check up on Index. He shouldn't have.

"What about the other end?" Saten asked. She and Uiharu were in the sidelines this time. Kuroko had immediately handed over the data upon arrival to Academy City.

"The other end had collapsed thanks to the defeat of the Russian Mafia." Konori smiled. "In other words, the entire thing's gone."

The five girls cheered in delight. "So how did they get the stuff in?" Uiharu was eager to know.

"It appears that the Russian Mafia had an influence with a national delivery company. They gave a plane to the company as a _present _which was in actuality a cover for their own subsidiary, Hell's fire.

"So, they just dropped it into Academy city?" Uiharu presented a point.

Konori nodded. "Yeah, the plane had a regular travel path set over Academy City. It explains how they were unnoticed."

"So who is the mysterious speaker man from the meeting?" Uiharu added another question.

"From the data, it appears that man is Ryuu Kenta. He's been known as a high level yakuza in Japan." Konori began to list the man's past. "He's been involved in murder, money laundering, drugs, and weapon business and so on." The actual list was much bigger. "Anti-Skill are on the lookout for Ryuu and his associates in Academy City." They are definitely in a bad situation.

Kuroko said satisfactorily. "Wherever and whoever the criminals may be, the law always wins."

Saten teased. "Even if the criminal is you?" They knew of her successful plan for breaking Yori out of jail. Kuroko gave the look of the betrayed.

Konori said sternly. "I should be punishing you for that. Kuroko. The higher ups let this slide only because of your combined success in Russia." Otherwise, they would have been in a lot of trouble, namely behind bars and a lot of other punishment.

"So, is Yori still going to jail?" He had quite a list of crimes committed in the past. Anti-Skill had arrested him merely hours ago. Konori did say she had some good news but Kuroko and Misaka didn't dare to ask until the time is right.

"Lucky for him, most of the charges are dropped. He would still need to do a month's worth of community service." Konori explained Yori's predicament. They all gave a sigh of relief. Yori isn't going to jail anymore. He will be a free man.

Uiharu predicted. "That means he'll be here with us in Judgment." Judgment after all is also a community service.

"It probably will be that way." "His _contract_ with us is over though, so he might choose to do something else."

"His loss then." Kuroko noted.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Touma and Index were walking up a street. It was the next day, past two o clock in the afternoon. "Touma, I'm hungry." Index complained. Her stomach growled loudly, a testament to that.

Touma said in disbelief. "That fast? We only had lunch two hours ago." It IS only two hours. Does she have an incinerator for a stomach?

Index lectured. "By now in England, we would be having tea time." Touma just shook his head as he checked his finance. A few hundred yen, definitely not enough. _What luck. _Yori would certainly be able to afford a meal. He had learned from Misaka that Yori was released and that was a good thing to hear. Still, he wouldn't want to bother Yori with his financial woes even though Yori knows Index. He then noticed two oncoming people whom are familiar. "Eh? Misaka and Kuroko?" They were in their regular uniforms this time.

They noticed him and Index as well. "Where do you think you're going?" Kuroko asked. Misaka added unhappily. "With that kid nun?"

Index said back. "I'm not a kid you big belly short hair girl."

That pissed Misaka off. "You're saying I'm fat eh. Why you…" She was cut off by a figure leaping off a building to their right. It caught their full attention. He landed in between the two pairs safely. Dressed in a white tee and blue shorts, Yori rose to his feet. He looked at both sides before saying.

"Yo."

Index replied happily. "It's you buffet man!"

Yori laughed. "Ah, cannibal girl's here too. What brings you all together?"

Misaka sneered when she heard that. "Cannibal girl… That's a nice nickname for you." Touma sighed. Trouble is coming and it will be rough like a storm.

Kuroko explained to Yori. "We met by coincidence. Why are you here anyway?" Is there ever any coincidence for Touma's bad luck? I don't think so.

"I'm just done having a good run." Yori stretched his back. He was sweaty from all the running he did. "So you all have plans or something?" All four shook their heads. "Good, let's have some tea together then." Both Index and Misaka glared lasers at one another.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At Josephs, the two girls were still in their glare show match. Touma and Kuroko chose to just let them be. It was better off that way. Yori came back from the counter with a large parfait and three glasses of juice. He started distributing them. "A Parfait for Index, Strawberry for Misaka, Orange for Touma, Mango for Kuroko and Lime for me." Touma reached for his wallet but Yori shrugged. "It's on me." Again.

Touma felt down. "Don't you ever run out of money?" Why does he always have this kind of problem?

"The underworld can make you somewhat rich, if you're only alive to spend it." Yori reiterated his experience again. Index was already starting to consume her parfait, the battle forgotten. Misaka just rolled her eyes and left it at that. They brought forward a new topic.

Kuroko asked. "Now that our deal is done, what are you doing to do now?" The entire smuggling ring that had been causing problems to Academy City is now in shambles. The former criminal now needs a path to go on. They have their own paths already, a path under the light of education. What will his path be?

Yori looked at the sky outside as though peering into his future. "Hmm…after I dealt with Takeo, I'll just continue school. Become a doctor perhaps. Maybe stay in Judgment to redeem my sins. I don't really know…" It is a path still open, still possible to him. He took a sip. "One thing for sure is, I'm done being the Demon." He'll do what he can to get back onto the right path…after dealing with his demons.

Index noted. "Only by asking God for forgiveness can your sins be redeemed."

Yori gave a light smile. "Then I'll ask God for forgiveness with a cheque of goodwill." Index cheered to that. It is assuring to the others.

Moving on, Misaka added. "Speaking of Takeo, what ability does he have?" They had been a witness to the aftereffects of Takeo's ability that had sliced a car into half. Many abilities have similar capabilities. What is the actual ability that is the hard parts of the problem?

Yori shook his head. "Even after years, I still haven't found out what it is. Those shockwave he used from his sword doesn't look esperlike." His years bid into finding every bit about Takeo had been a mere waste of time. His analysis of whatever he saw wasn't much of anything useful either.

Kuroko noted. "Whoever he is, he's really good in hiding. There's nothing about Takeo in the records. Not even a full name, nothing." Takeo is as though a ghost, a living ghost.

Touma thought to himself. _Could this Takeo be a magician?_ He recalled Anne, the assassin whom tried to kill him. She had used magic to compress air into a shockwave bullet. Maybe it's the same concept but slightly different execution.

"It's okay Kuroko." Yori said. "I think it's better for me to find him on my own." He was declaring to go solo against Takeo.

"What do you mean find him on your own?" Misaka was perplexed.

"It's best for us if you all and I mean all of you to stay out of this." Yori suggested it strongly. It was more like an order. The others didn't like Yori's plans.

"That isn't the right thing for us to do." Kuroko warned. "You couldn't find him on your own back then. What makes you think you can find him now?" She did have a point.

Yori was adamant. "It's for your own sakes. If you all get involved, I fear….he will come after you."

"If we work together, I'm sure we can win him." Touma suggested. It is a four on one situation with the top electromaster, a powerful teleporter, a time controller and Imagine breaker in a team. This should be relatively one sided.

"Well you better hope so cause…" Yori leaned back. He was clearly skeptical. "If we don't, we're dead."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_What is it that you called me for?"_

_There are major setbacks in our plans."_

"_You want me to deal with them hmm?"_

"_Just one of them. Kill those kids. I'll provide whatever you need. I don't care how you do it, just that it's done."_

"_Then I'll do it with great pleasure."_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Now what shall we do?" Yori asked. They were done with tea and they got an hour before it starts to turn dark. Best they use it for something together at least.

They mulled over what to do. Touma suggested. "Let's go to the arcade." It was just a short walk to it. The others agreed. They started to walk but Yori pulled Misaka a little to the back of the pack for a chat.

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asked.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked back.

"Tokiwadai students are very smart right?" He counter asked with another question.

"Hmm…we do learn a lot but I certainly can't say we're geniuses." She answered this time.

"Never mind, it'll do. Think we can meet up for a study session tomorrow?" He suggested.

"I don't know…" Misaka was doubtful. According to Kuroko, Yori was already quite well to do in his studies. Why would they need to study together? Why would he need her?

"If not, then how about just dinner perhaps at Clareis?" It is a classy place in the 23rd district. A parlour for romance.

"Who else is coming?" She felt something amiss.

"It'll be just the two of us." Yep, something is amiss….

"I'll…think about it." Maybe she will, maybe she won't. Yori is rather a gentleman compared to that _idiot._ Anyhow minutes later, they were in the arcade.

"Kya!" Index cried out as she shot the lunging undead with a pistol controller. More of the dead were swarming her screen. It is an old game, House of the Dead 7.

Misaka jeered. "Getting scared of a video game?" Index stuck her tongue out in response. Touma sighed. _These two just wouldn't stop being enemies._

Yori laughed. "We all can get spooked time to time." He picked up the second controller. "Too bad I'm too good at this. It doesn't give a kick anymore." He put it back as they watch Index lost the game seconds later. Index didn't seem to happy for being jeered at losing in a video game.

They went to another machine. This time, it is the machine where you punch it to get a score. Misaka cracked her knuckles. "Now this is my game!" She gave her all into the blow.

Ka-Ping!

The score read 300 on the display. Another highest score. Misaka was triumphant. Index didn't take it so likely. "Even if I'm a child of god, I'll have my go!" She struck the machine.

Ka-Ping!

Score: 150. She wasn't too pleased with that. "Wuwu…" Touma sighed. This'll bite him one way or the other. Index turned at him with demon eyes. Uh oh.

CHOMP

"Yaargh!" It was true as he thought it will be. _Such misfortune, _his thoughts spoke as he struggled to free himself from the teeth drilling deeper into his cranium. Yori laughed as Kuroko tried her own punch.

Ka-Ping!

250. It was just a bit less than Misaka. Yori grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's take a look at my score."

Ka-Ping!

500. Yori nodded at the new top score. "500. Let's see yours Touma."

"Ah, okay." It was just a machine. So he gave it his all.

Ka-Ping!

The four of them were stunned by the results. "Good grief….900 points." Yori looked at Touma suspiciously. "Were you hitting me this hard back then?" Touma shook his head. "Good cause that is just scary."

Kuroko took a look at the time. It was starting to be dark now. They might have time to do just one more thing before they have to head for home. She noticed a photography booth. A chance for Misaka and she to be super close and then….an evil thought emerged in her head. She kept it a secret from the others. Her face couldn't hide it though with all the sneer evil villains just love to have.

Misaka was already on it, pulling hard on her kouhai's cheeks. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLANNING NOW?"

Kuroko surrendered as Index noticed the same photo booth. "Let's all take a picture!" The rest agreed and they tried to fit into the tight booth.

"Stop barging your way in!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Stop being so fat could you?"

"It's you being so fat!"

"What misfortune."

"Alright! The camera's about to start! Smile!"

A few photos were taken. Index was right at the front with Yori to her right. Kuroko and Misaka were at the left, being tight and not so cozy. Touma was at the back, standing the tallest and certainly in least troublesome spot. They had their fruitful moments inside. Moments of joy, feigned sadness, sophistication and so on as the camera took photo after photo.

By the time they were done, a dozen pictures printed out from the machine. Yori swiped them off the machine and had a look. "My, we certainly had our lives imprinted in these pictures."

Index was determined on something else. "No matter what, I'll do anything to beat that high score of yours, Touma!" It was a long way off but she'll do her best.

"Allow me." A silky voice spoke. They turned as they see a man in white and brown. He was already lunging towards them. The five split both ways, letting the man surge past.

Ka-Bang!

The score read: 2000. It didn't matter as Yori slashed with his blade. The blade missed the wrist, cutting only air. Takeo kicked Yori, throwing him far across the other side of the room. He hit the wall hard before slumping onto the floor.

Kuroko started to teleport nails to disable the man but Takeo appears to have clearly read her mind. He moved in a flash of light. Kuroko was struck in the back of the head. She fell, knocked out cold.

"Why you?" Misaka was pissed. She shot bolts of lightning which Takeo dodged easily. The lights and machines went out in a puff of smoke. The fire alarm rang as Takeo kicked her to join Yori. Touma is the only one in fighting shape.

CHOMP

Maybe not. Index hung for dear life as Takeo spun into a human cyclone. It wasn't enough, flinging Index outside the arcade. Touma gripped his fist for a fight. Takeo struck Touma's face with the scabbard of a long sword. He went down onto the floor, his head dizzy from a hard hit.

"Oh you want me boy?" Takeo mused. He slung Kuroko's unconscious body onto his shoulder. "Then come get me at the 59C complex, 90th District." Before Touma could recover, Takeo vanished with Kuroko. He certainly was fast in his escape.

Yori got up. "Damn him! I'm after him!" Touma stopped him with a hand.

"We go together."

"He wants me and only me. I'll go and save Kuroko, alone." Yori insisted. He had caused this mess and he will fix this himself.

Misaka recovered as well. "He'll just kill you!" Even in a four to one, they still managed to lose against him. It wasn't just the element of surprise, it was a different thing altogether. Now with Yori against Takeo in a one on one fight, its suicide! "Besides, Kuroko's my friend as well. I won't let you do this alone."

Yori made a quick decision. "If you want to die, fine by me." His Devil's Trigger gave a click of combat readiness. "Let's go get him, right now!"


	17. Chapter 16: Hell It's about time

**Author's notes: **I'm done typing all the chapters of Time Index. Now I just have to perform the editing for the Epilogue. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this work of mine. As I once said, I will return to Fate Stay Night and I will make it better than what is it meant to be. Enjoy the read and review.

**Chapter 16: Hell It's about Time**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_No matter the price…"_

"_No matter the blood my body will spill…"_

"_I will end this journey."_

"_Of death and revenge."_

Extract from the diary of Yori Tamotsu.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The 59C complex is a dull place for what will be a hot battlefield. It is an abandoned industrial complex in the 90th District. The area is dirty and old. The machines are gone, leaving the insides barren. It is just like another Strange District but there aren't people around in here unless they chose to come here. Touma double checked his GPS. "This is the place." They are here to face Takeo and rescue Kuroko. Takeo had kidnapped Kuroko despite having an advantage of four to one. Yori was angry to that but Touma assured it was only due to surprise.

Yori pulled the slide of his pistol, a final check before battle. "Let's get in then." They pushed open the large door which groaned loudly. So much for a quiet entry... Yori raised his pistol to eye level as they entered. The big chamber inside is empty. It is dusty. Another door of equal size of was half a football's field away. That should be it. Yori kicked the large door to a slow opening.

Inside, it was lit by a row of white lights on the ceiling. A lot of small rectangular brown boxes were stuck along the walls. A big digital clock was at the end of the wall reading 2.00.00. At the centre of the room are Takeo and another man. Touma recognized the man from the undercover mission. Misaka said the man's name. "Ryuu Kenta."

The man recognized them too. "You kids are here. Good." Half a dozen men appeared behind the two men. They formed a line, armed with assault rifles. "Do it." They fired on full auto for a few long seconds. Bullet casings drop in the dozens in midst of the roar to the floor. The guns stopped to silence. "As expected." None of the bullets hit the three teenagers, all had been deflected aside by the Railgun.

Misaka demanded "Where's Kuroko?" Her body sparked with electricity. The man simply pointed beside them. Kuroko's body is just beside the door, unconscious. She's definitely still alive, unharmed.

"Now try this." He snapped his fingers. A loud noise boomed to an echo in the room. It felt really high pitch to Touma, annoying but nothing else. No one else seems to be affected until he turned around.

"Just what the hell is this?" Yori said, clearly in pain with hands over ears. Misaka was also in the same situation but she appears to be experienced about this.

"This is Capacity down!" Misaka replied. To her, this one felt different. It felt more focused, sharper, difficult and a lot more painful. She felt no control on her abilities at all. She felt even difficult to summon it.

Ryuu acknowledged. "That is correct. I acquired the best version of this Capacity down." The man added. "Even the slightest esper ability will go out of control. You might even kill yourself from what I heard, not that it matters." He pointed at the disabled espers. "Kill them." The armed men now reloaded, stood poised to shoot. Touma grit his teeth, he doesn't have a weapon that can fight hot and real metal bullets!

Bang Bang Bang!

Six bodies dropped, six rifles clattered with Yori holding his two pistols. Yori did have a weapon that can fix that. The man in the suit was unabated. "Fast but not fast as usual, Demon."

Yori said. "My name…Is no longer Demon." He yelled back. "I am Yori Tamotsu!"

"The Keeper eh? I'm sure Takeo will keep you dead just fine." Ryuu pointed at Touma. "Whereas for you…you will be my punching bag."

Touma grinned in defiance. "Oh really… I don't think so." His pride and Kuroko's life won't let him be.

Misaka said. "I'll get him." Before she could charge, Touma stopped her with Imagine Breaker.

"You could be killing everyone in here including yourself." He then advised. "Get Kuroko out to safety. We'll handle them."

Yori added. "Destroy this Capacity down after you're done will you?" Misaka was hesitant. She'd risk it all to help them but she reluctantly nodded, Kuroko needs saving. Use of her abilities might just be committing a mass suicide. She lifted unconscious Kuroko off the floor and started for the door. Seconds later, the door closed, leaving the guys left. Yori glared at his hated opponent. "It's time I finish you Takeo."

Takeo smiled before vanishing. "I'm sad to say I can't hear you for…" He appeared behind Yori. "I'm on earplugs." He kicked Yori in the back. Yori fell forward before turning onto his back. "What will you do now that you're powerless?" Yori replied with his pistol. Takeo evaded it easily, standing back where he was.

Yori pulled himself up. "If I can't use my esper abilities…" He went for his hip pack and pulled out a small syringe. It had red liquid filled to the brim inside. "I'll just fight without them!" He plunged it into his left leg, injecting the red solution into his bloodstream. Takeo raised his eyebrow at that spectacle.

"That's the TX80...Are you so interested to die?"

Yori threw the empty syringe aside. "Even though the Turboxene has a fatality rate of eighty percent, the speed, reaction time, the power is worth it against you." He had just put his life on the line to win this fight.

Takeo was indifferent. "If it's worth it, I'll make your pain last." He became a blur, moving straight for Touma. Blades clashed as Yori intercepted the attack. His movements were faster now, clearly not as fast as to his time slow phase but certainly much more responsive and able against Takeo.

"Don't screw with me!" He shot forward in a stab. Takeo sidestepped, slashing low for the legs. Yori somersaulted over it, aiming his pistol in the act. He fired for Takeo to dodge it again.

The older man, Ryuu Kenta closed in and shot a rising kick at Touma. The boy pulled back out of range. The foot struck the ground loudly, a testament of its strength. Touma stepped forward in a counter but was easily repelled aside. He was easily countered by a punch to the gut. Despite the man's older age, that blow certainly hurts. Touma bent forward from the hit to receive an uppercut blow. He staggered back, not losing his entire balance.

Ryuu swopped a low kick, hitting Touma in the ankles and off his feet. Touma fell and barely blocked a foot from crushing his neck. The classy black shoe reared back before stepping down on his stomach. Thank goodness his tea time meal was already digested.

Yori and Takeo clashed blades with an occasional bullet. Mostly, it was Yori's attack being deflected completely and being forced to dodge afterwards. _He has so much strength despite looking unlike it._His thoughts echoed in his mind. His hand doesn't have enough power to match with Takeo's. The only way he can do so is to influence time and that card is out of the deck for a moment. _Hurry up Misaka!_

Takeo gave a smug. "You're playing around today. Don't you want to kill me so badly?" It angered the ex Demon but he kept it in check.

"I certainly want you dead." He ducked under a slash. "But I won't lose myself to my anger!" He tossed his blade forward like a boomerang before firing both pistols as an instant follow up. Takeo vanished again, all attacks ineffective. Yori turned around instantly to barely block the incoming blade with the barrel of both guns. The blade made a cut into Devil's Trigger. Comparing the real power of Takeo's, capable of slicing a car in half, this is just a mockery.

Takeo sliced the air in front with his own wakizashi. Yori pulled his head aside. It gave a small cut of his skin with little blood. Lucky he hadn't forgot about that. Yori's options are limited. He's outmatched in speed and power. All he has is range which doesn't work if he can't get far enough to use it or the fact that Takeo can simply avoid his bullets. He needs Time bullets for them to make a difference.

Touma blocked the punch for his face before dodging the chest follow up. _This guy knows some martial arts._ What style of art it is, he isn't so clear on that. What he does know is that it hurts, a lot. Ryuu is clearly a real seasoned fighter. Every move he did was easily repelled before being counterattacked. Touma was lucky he could dodge most of them. The problem is he's taking a toll over time, Ryuu isn't.

He swept a low kick at Ryuu. Ryuu blocked it with his own foot. Touma lunged forward and slammed his left shoulder against the old man. They both dropped, with Touma having the overhead advantage. Touma sat on the guy's stomach and began pummelling. Ryuu defended with his arms while his legs reached up and wrapped around Touma's neck. "Ki!" Ryuu yelled as his legs pulled Touma to smack the floor hard. Dust dispersed in the mighty power of Ki.

Things went dizzy with a big headache. Touma tried to get up but the leg lock was keeping him down and suffocating. Ryuu did more by punching a man's soft spot. That spot is the ultimate soft spot of all soft spots. Touma was paralyzed from the immense pain. God, I don't even want to imagine how it feels. Ryuu pushed Touma off him and got up. He dusted his dirty suit for a bit before stepping hard on Touma's head. "Now I will crush your head."

Suddenly, the high pitch noise stopped. The four paused at this new development. Misaka's voice blared over the speakers. "I've turned it off. Hold on until I get there."

Touma grabbed the man's leg. "I have just about…." He pulled the leg hard, causing the man to make a painful split. "Enough of you!"

Yori smiled as he tossed his pistols into the air. "I think you'll be too late Misaka…" A flash of metal flew in the air. He grabbed his pistols fully reloaded "For I'm going into overdrive!" He fired, no, blasted really a lot of bullets. The rate of fire is just astounding…fast and astoundingly loud.

This time, Takeo isn't taking the fight lightly. Bullet holes filled the walls. The holes were two inches deep, each almost a quarter of the power to the Railgun. Dust fell off thewalls. What that could not be dodged was deflected away just barely. It's just that powerful. In an opening of a reload, Takeo appeared and slashed a big shockwave. Yori sidestepped, letting it pass. Yori smiled. "I think I now know your ability."

Takeo said in content, his body invisible in the fight. "I'm curious on your thoughts."

Yori answered as he fired another salvo. "Your ability amplifies what you do." He pulled back to dodge a slash. "You can only amplify only one thing at a time. That'll be your end!" He slashed back, putting himself into the melee.

_Twenty magazines left….Heat's building up too fast._ He normally had a good amount of time before his guns heat levels go to dangerous levels. At this rate of fire, he would either run out of ammunition or his guns will melt from the sheer heat. This is the worst time for such a problem.

Takeo said in an amused tone. "You got most of it. Still…" Their blades collide. "I can amplify anything, even the feelings you have." They kept in gridlock. "Let's see how you like your anger to be amplified by ten." Yori shuddered as his eyes turned blood red. "Welcome back, Demon."

Touma dodged another forward kick. "Don't lose it Yori!" He slipped in parallel to the kick and gave a hard hit. It pushed Ryuu back a little but not much. _On my end, how many hits can this guy take?_ Ryuu is definitely injured but it doesn't appear much unless he was a good bluff. Old men can only take so much. Thing is, he just isn't any old man. Now with Yori at the point of rage mode and this guy to handle, this isn't going the way it should be.

The Demon said. "Takeo, you just called your funeral." He pushed the standstill out of his way and began a furious counterattack. It took Takeo everything to avoid his attacks. Slashes and bullets were in the mix. Yori, no…the Demon is at the advantage.

Touma felt it won't end nicely this way. _Even if Yori kills Takeo this way, he might just be consumed by it!_ For a man with a past that dark, he might be going over the line of no return. With Misaka on the way, he might just kill her afterwards! "This isn't the way Yori! Stop it! Fight it off!"

Takeo said gleefully. "Embrace it Demon, this is what you really are! You're just a natural killer and nothing else." A bullet barely scraped Takeo's arm, leaving a small burn mark. "The sights and smell of battle and blood, don't you just enjoy it?" The Demon did not reply. The attacks just turned brutish and filled with power of a Demon.

Touma blocked a blow to the face before dodging the second one to the chest. "That isn't you Yori! This is not what your dad taught you!" He couldn't block this kick, flying across the room.

Yori stiffened, his brain certainly looking back into memory. _What Dad taught me…?_

"_A__lways remember to follow the code of the bushido."_

"_T__rust both logic of mind and your feelings of the heart."_

Touma couldn't see the change from his spot on the floor. Yori answered slowly. "Touma…Thanks." Touma smiled, his last card had worked.

Takeo was displeased. "You can just die then." They battled once more. Touma now placed his entire focus back into his fight. Another foot was falling down for his head. He jerked left, barely avoiding it. He jabbed the weak side of the knee. It threw Ryuu off balance as Touma followed up with his own kick. It hit the face, pushing Ryuu away to give Touma time to get up.

They both got up to their feet. Touma flexed his fingers. What he needs is a knockout blow. Ryuu reached for something in his suit. It was a small plastic remote. He pressed it, turning the forgotten screen at the end of the room on. It is the counter, starting from two minutes. Now we have less than two minutes before this room blows up. "Let's finish this."

"Tell me something…" Touma tightened his fist. "Why are you so bent on destroying the very world we live in with violence?" The pain, the destruction, the lives lost all for what very purpose? "Why must everyone be hurt by the very things you bring?"

"To bring forth a new world for us, where we of the underworld will rule supreme..." Ryuu cracked his knuckles. "That first step will be killing you." The clock reached 1.30.00.

Touma tightened his fist. It's all out of nothing now. As if on cue, they charged with the best blow they can muster. Touma yelled "Then I will shatter that very ILLUSION OF YOURS!" They clashed with their fist outstretched. A strong old man against the resilient youth. Who will come out of this fight? Guess.

Bam!

Both of them fell backwards onto the ground. Touma nearly passed out from the hit. His head hurts real badly. He might have a loose tooth but the numbness of pain lingered and nullified any other sense at his cheek. It wouldn't be a wonder if a headache visits tomorrow. He slowly picked himself up off the floor. His opponent is down for the count. Touma was glad at his hard won victory.

Yori smiled at Touma for that but that costed him. The long katana went clean through him. Blood spattered in a shotgun pattern behind him. Yori was immobilized in shock. Blood trickled out of his wound and stains his clothes. His arms went limp, just barely holding onto his twin pistols.

Takeo laughed as he pulled the blade free from its victim. Yori stood standing on the verge of collapsing. "Now feel the pain in you multiply!" Yori screamed in what already hurt became beyond possible. He started to fall onto his back.

"Now feel your fear of death just go out of control!" Nothing noticeable happened. Takeo was confused to this.

Yori grinned. It was a grin of deathful resignation. He raised his twin pistols quickly. "It's time for you to kick the bucket." He fired his twin pistols at stunned Takeo. They stuck their target. He kept firing until his guns went click in empty. Takeo was riddled with red bullet holes stood motionlessly for seconds before falling to the floor. Takeo is dead. The battle is finally over…

Touma rushed to Yori with his gaping hole. "Hang in there! Let's get you to the hospital!"

Yori pointed at the clock "I think we just ran out…" The clock showed two seconds left. He knew he can't get out in time, not with this. At least he'll get Touma out. "of TIME!" He used every bit of his strength to slow down time. The clock…stopped at 00:00:02. Two milliseconds left.

In his bloodied state, he understood that he had done the impossible. Stop time in its tracks. Yori watched the clock for a bit more. It wasn't moving. Good, now with borrowed time, he could get Touma and himself out safely. _Wait…_ He can't get Touma out. If he touches Touma, whatever his ability is would stop his. The bomb would go off and kill them both. How can he get Touma to escape the blast?

He painfully climbed to his feet. Yori gave himself seconds of thought before he figured it out. If he kicked Touma hard enough with the rules of time, it should be enough to get him out of the blast radius. It will hurt but he will certainly survive. In this situation, only one of them will survive this. Yori spat some blood. He realized he'll bleed out before he can get to a hospital. He's sure now, he's going to die.

Yori took a look at his twin pistols, Speagle and Devil's Trigger. Their barrels have melted, being too hot from the constant shooting. All his ammunition was spent too, the casings littered on the floor. "Sorry Uncle, I'm just too fast." Yori walked to Takeo's corpse and stood tall over it. "Dad, Mom, Uncle… you can rest in peace now." He put his sword back into his scabbard. He heaved some blood out of his system. His time is running short. At the rate of him losing blood, he might be unable to keep his ability running long enough. He stood up and prepared for the next thing.

Now, he flicked his phone open and recorded his last words. A message he will leave behind to Touma. Finished in what was a minute or two, he put the guns, wakizashi and phone into his hip pack. He unclasped it off him and clasped it to itself. He let the sling slide into place and let go. The hip pack now hung at Touma's elbow. "You saved me once Touma…now in return, I shall save you."

Yori felt his vitals weakening but he still has a bit more time. He contemplated his entire life back. His entire life from the time of his birth to the point of his parent's death. From his uncle's death to his entry into the underworld. From the years of fruitless searching until the time he met Shirai Kuroko. The short time he had with them was simply crazy, different but it was…fun. It was refreshing. He finally had friends he could trust and depend on. Friends he could protect and cherish. Friends he could be with for his entire life.

Touma had brought him a chance. Maybe he could have a bright future like he thought. He could become a doctor, helping other people in need. He could save those who have fallen in the wrong path. Maybe he could be an artist instead, involve himself in arts like his uncle once did. He could be a loving person, not the demon he was. He could have been married…and be a role model to his son like his own father. _Misaka…_ Now, that chance is all over for him.

His thoughts moved on to his ability. He had been deemed to be a Level 3 by his speed. He knew his limitations and just minutes ago, he had exceeded it. Maybe he could consider himself Level 4 now. _What could I do if I was like Misaka, a level 5?_ Could it be possible for him to back or even jump forward in time? He won't know the answer. Maybe that's why he needs to die. "Some things aren't meant to exist in this world." The ability to control Time is just too much, too powerful for any being except God to have. He looked at Touma with a smile. "Mom, Dad, Uncle. I'll be joining you." He flexed his leg. "For it's my turn to die."


	18. Epilogue: Reflection

**Author's notes: **It's quite a thing, writing a new story and all. I've enjoyed writing this piece of work and learnt a deal from it. All things have their end. Now here is the final chapter of Time Index.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**EPILOGUE: Reflection**

The skies are dark. It is sad and shedding its tears as rain. It is in a mourning mood today. Thunder of Zeus struck in the backdrop of Academy City. Touma Kamijou, Misaka Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko, Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko stood in mourn beyond the tombstone of Yori Tamotsu.

Three days ago, the three of them, Touma, Yori and Misaka went to save Kuroko from Takeo and Ryuu Genta. Touma had managed to beat Ryuu in an all out contest. Yori got distracted and was stabbed to serious levels of injury. He managed to kill Takeo afterwards. A bomb had been placed beforehand inside the chamber. Yori threw his life to save Touma. Touma shook his head, all he remember was hearing Yori speaking before suddenly flying out the door with a big bang. Misaka had found him injured from being beaten and burned but nothing critical. There was no trace of Yori.

Yori's tombstone read '_The boy who fought his demons and redeemed his sins against humanity.'_

The rain fell along the walls of the dull gray stone. It trickled down the microscopic cracks like a river into the grass beside. The grass tussled slightly under the winds. Thunder sounded in the background. Only the black umbrellas they held kept the five of them relatively dry. Misaka glanced at Touma. He knew it was time to go. They left a single daffodil flower at the foot of the stone as their respect. A respect of what the former killer would do to be on the right path.

Misaka and Kuroko sat down on their beds. It wasn't a good day, Yori's private funeral with this rain. He had no real family left. Yori had casted his extended family aside. They were his only companionship for the past few weeks. Kuroko sighed. "I never had this before."

Her Onee Sama replied. "Never had what before?" She didn't have much of a mood to talk.

"A friend who died in our line of work. It's always easier to take the pain than see a friend did."She wasn't in the mood for much of a talk either. Who would after losing a friend? Judgment for one is an organization that has never lost a life…until now. They got close sometimes but never once had they passed the line. Anti-Skill too has seen few of such problems since Academy City after all is a city of education.

Those words reminded Misaka of the sisters. She had seen them slaughtered by Accelerator in his gruesome killings. One by one, each with a new way of killing almost every single time. For her to witness them while remain powerless against Accelerator. It had hurt her and now the pain threatened for a comeback. She blew the pain slowly away. "Yea, it is." Her phone rang and she answered it.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Uiharu and Saten sat in a bus, on the way back to their dorms. Outside, the rain kept pouring its tears. How long will it mourn? Mother Nature and Father Earth will know. It was quiet inside. It was just them and the driver far in the front. They were right at the back of the bus. Saten Ruiko mulled over something. Uiharu asked. "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm…" Saten revealed her thoughts. "Yori is a very sad person."

"Why did you say that?"

"He's been living on revenge for so long if what Kuroko said was right." She looked out at the rain drops on the window. "He had no one to care for him. No friends, nobody. He has just enemies until the day he died." Uiharu solemnly nodded.

Uiharu said. "At least he found new meaning in life before his passing. A life of good."

"He taught me a valuable lesson as well." Uiharu tilted her head slightly at Saten's words. "Even bad guys are not all that bad. Some are just forced to be one." Life has many paths, each one different for every single person. The scissors of fate will snip off the strings of destiny. Sometimes, some people don't get the right, white strings. They become tainted like the strings they have been given. They burn into the deep black coal of darkness. For some like Yori Tamotsu, they remained original but they have been scarred.

Uiharu nodded. "I learnt a new lesson as well. Power means nothing when used for the wrong purpose."

Saten agreed. "Yeah… What good is it to have power when you have nothing for it to be useful for?" Yori used his powers once to hurt, to kill in his quest for Takeo. He had turned into what people called him, the Demon. A man without qualms or hesitations to do anything necessary for his goals. A cold merciless murderer.

"Power is only powerful if you use it for good." The power to protect and help people is beyond any conceivable power. Their good friends, Misaka and Kuroko used their powers to be the protector. They use it as they care of their friends and other people alike. The Demon too in the end used his powers for the greater good of everyone.

Saten gave a sigh of relief. "It felt good to let it all out." Uiharu nodded as the bus slowed to stop. It was their stop. She stood up onto her feet. "Let's go home." Uiharu stood up as well. They left the bus and walked to their dorms. A moment later, a woman's scream could be heard along with laughter an instant later.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_This is ACN. I'm Nori Chiasa."_

"_Anti-Skill is proud to announce that the influx of lethal firearms is now at an official zero. Cooperation with fellow nations has brought together a resolution and apprehension of multiple suspects involved in weapons trafficking."_

"_Rumours say that the operation to shut down this criminal act is related to the bright thunderstorm in the city of Samara of the Federation of Russia. Anti-Skill however has declined to make a comment on that, leaving it merely to our speculation."_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Konori read files regarding another case as it rained outside. Her table is full of documents. Her kouhais took a day off today for a funeral procession. She didn't know much of Yori Tamotsu but she knew what he did. A gun for hire during the past few years, he had hidden well from the eyes of the Anti-Skill and Judgment. Kuroko caught him one day and then they learnt his secret ability. To her, he is just an acquaintance. She stifled a yawn. A voice spoke to her from the door. "You must be working too hard."

She eyed the man of the voice curiously. "I'm certainly doing my job just fine. Kurozuma"

"Even the good guys need a good break now and then. You should take one as well." He entered the room. He leaned at the wall behind her. "I wouldn't want to see a zombie out of you."

Konori snorted. "I won't be. I'm just finishing off the final details regarding the firearms smuggling."

"Putting an end to a story." Kurozuma noticed Yori's picture in the file. "I heard this boy is dead." Konori nodded to that, an acknowledgement of what he knew. "What a shame."

"Criminals get what they deserve." She closed the file and stood up. "I remember you getting what you supposedly deserved until Anti-Skill offered you a second chance."

Kurozuma laughed. "That's true with you the one putting me behind bars."He said as Konori went to put the file into a cupboard. "It is a good thing he used his short time well before it all comes to an end."

"An end we will all reach unfortunately."

"Yes…that's why we make ourselves what we are, to be a part of the past, present and so will change the future." Kurozuma gestured at the door. "My future though uncertain will be bright. I will make it be. Question is…" He suddenly swept her up into his arms. "Do you want to make our lives brighter together?"

Konori felt red as she snapped back hastily. "What do you think you're doing?" Kurozuma laughed as she softened. "Our future will be bright like the stars."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Touma sat down on the floor in his room. Index was out today. Yori's belongings that were left behind are on the table. The two pistols were clearly useless from the melted barrels. The sword is still dirty from its battle days ago. The phone is still turned on, its battery starting to run dangerously low. He picked it up and opened it. _Before the battery goes…might as well hear it one last time._

He replayed the message. "Touma, by the time you listen to this…I'm already dead. So here are my last few words before it's truly goodbye." Yori paused for a second. "It's been years now since I began my pursuit of Takeo. Now he's dead and I will have my peace." Yori could be heard coughing, blood splattering onto the floor. "In the meantime, I can't say whether it's fortunate or the either to have met you guys."

Touma could just feel a grin from Yori. "Nevertheless, I'm glad to have you all as my friends. Please do tell Cannibal girl that I can't fulfill the promise on that one month buffet." Another moment of pause. "I thank you for helping me against my sins and my darkest side. I'm eternally grateful and now I ask you for one last thing."

"I didn't know when it actually happened or how it actually started. All that I know is that I've fallen in love with Misaka. Touma had already heard it once. The shock factor is already gone. "I could feel it whenever I'm around with you and the girls. I doubt it's with Kuroko. She's a vigilante. I'm a criminal. We don't match. Thus, my only guess is to Misaka." A second of pause. "I've noticed that she seems strongly attached to you. I tried to bug my way in but…" He laughed lightly. "It's truly clear she's sticking to you. Thus, do me a favour." More coughing in the background. "Take care of Misaka, promise me that you'll protect her at all costs. When you two have kids, you wouldn't mind to name one of them after me would you?" A chuckle. "Just joking...I can feel my time's running short. Keep my things as a remembrance. Use them if you need it. Make sure you fulfill this promise or I will return from Hell to kick your arse." He sounded content, relieved of his thoughts.

Another smile could be felt. "That is all Touma…goodbye." The recording ended and a not a second too soon, the battery went out. The room is now silent with the occasional thunder. Touma placed the phone down onto the table.

"I will Yori…I will." He had a sense of actual realization. People always notice other people's good fortune and gemstones. They see their own misfortune and lacking. Their own gemstone is often blinded to their very own eyes. This time though, he won't lose foresight of that. He retrieved his own phone and made the call.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was still raining heavily. Misaka threaded carefully in her uniform. Her umbrella gave little protection this time against the heavy rain thanks to the help of harsh winds. Another gust of wind threatened to blow the umbrella out of her grip. A hand helped her steady against it. She glanced to see Touma. "Why are you here? You said to meet at Joseph's."

Touma answered, still in his black fatigues. "I was on the way too. Now that you're here, it doesn't matter."

Misaka berated him as she can clearly notice it. "You're all wet! Get under here!" They squeezed under the small umbrella. They continued their walk to Josephs. In the meanwhile, they talked. "Why did you call me out for? After what we've just done today."

"There's something I need to tell you." He pulled out a photograph from his jacket's breast pocket. It was the photo of taken during their time in the arcade. "Many people have become attracted to you."

"You must be joking." She disregarded it casually.

"No, I am serious." Touma pressed on.

She looked at him. She was neither angry nor pleased. "If it is, what does this have to do with you?"

"You are…you are like the fruit of Eden. Everyone wants it but had met their end." He touched her hand. "I've just realized that…I want to be with you, forever."

Misaka asked as she pulled her hand away. "What if I refuse?" Her tone was cold as ice.

"Then I'll chase you all the way until you accept me." Touma replied. His voice was strong. It will not waver even to the might of the Railgun.

Misaka was dejected. "I thought you always didn't want me. I'm a girl who's just too aggressive, tomboyish, and too mean to you. I have enough of your sick jokes." She started to turn away from him. She was pulled hard close to Touma into a hug.

"Even if you had been mean, tomboyish and always been asking for a fight, I'll gladly accept you for who you are!" He looked at her in the eyes. "I care about you Misaka." Misaka was speechless as the umbrella in her hand dropped onto the road. Rain now soaked the both of them.

After what is to be long moments, she finally spoke. "Really?"

Touma was definite. "I am." Their eyes met for long moments. Their hearts felt one another for what it is like an eternity. She could feel his words as the truth.

"Touma…" She pulled tight against him. "I...felt the same way. When I thought you died, I really couldn't take it. You always put yourself at great risks to help people. You are really an idiot!" Touma could feel the warm tears from her eyes. "Still, I can't see you gone from my life. I just can't…."

Touma assured as he lifted her face gently. He brushed off her tears with the soft caress of a thumb. "I won't die. I won't let myself die to let you be hurt." Her teary eyes were glistening in shine despite the dull dark clouds of rain. He gently let her head rest against his chest again. His hands moved softly over her silk like hair. "It'll all be ok."

She could feel the fast heartbeats pumping under his chest. She snaked her head up slightly to his neck. She could feel his skin, smell his essence, and taste his flesh. She snaked up to the point of slightly below eye level. They took the next step with a kiss. It was long, deep, and passionate kiss. Raindrops trickled down their arching necks. Their souls intertwined one another beyond their bodies. They reached love. Damn, I'm jealous. Eventually, they broke the kiss. Misaka leaned her back against his chest. "You wouldn't know how to dance…do you?"

Touma answered as the rain started to subside. "I might be a simple guy but I can dance." Misaka smiled at that. "We'll see about that."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

TIME: 10.30 AM

INFORMATION LOG: MISAKA 10032

As of today, MISAKA 10037 has found that our Onee Sama is together with Touma Kamijou. The danger to Last Order is over. The MISAKA network has unanimously decided to protect the relationship of Onee Sama and Touma Kamijkou. Last Order will remain in the care of Guardian Accelerator. MISAKA 10032 personally feel…jealous of Onee Sama. However, it is for the best, MISAKA concludes.

END LOG.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I presume the thread around Index has been removed?" A woman with blue eyes and blond hair beyond twice her own height asked. She is of high stature despite being dressed in a simple cherry blossom pink nun clothes. Only one can be mistaken for simplicity in contrast to the aura of authority she presents.

Stiyl Magnus answered. "Yes Archbishop. They have been removed."

The ArchBishop, Laura Stuart nodded. "Good, we must not see any harm to the Index and the guardian if possible."

Stiyl kept his mouth shut. _Touma Kamijou…He'll never be out of harm's way._ It was a fact long finalized since the day he met that boy. Still he merely said. "Yes ArchBishop."

"Good." Laura brightened. "Now let's go shopping. Do call Ms Kanzaki if possible." Sityl nearly had a burst vein. God knows how much he hated _that._ All he can do is only sigh.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Touma and Misaka ended their dance at the park. She said happily. "You are quite a dancer."They had danced the exact pattern as per her lucid dream in Never Never Land. It was once a dream. Now it is a reality.

Touma laughed for once in days. "You just didn't know that side of me." He felt new, rejuvenated with life. It felt entirely different now with the power of love.

"I guess I don't." She turned and deflected a large hook away with electricity. The hook retracted to its owner. A man and a woman, dressed like pirates of the old days awaited behind them.

"I believe we're here for a bounty…."

Misaka sighed. "I thought it had already expired. " The website was shut down and the Russian Mafia is destroyed. Who would then pay for the same bounty? Maybe they just aren't aware of the Russian demise.

Touma grinned. "Well, they're here anyway." He tightened his fist. "Let's get them, shall we?"

Misaka sparkled with electricity and a smile. "Yea."

"Let's go!" They charged forward at their enemy for a brighter future.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**More notes: **And that's the end of Time Index. I definitely need work on romance. A lot of kinks to work on (x.x). I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing this fanfiction of mine. Special thanks to mark1246 for his efforts in spreading my fanfiction at , RandomWriterPerson for being thoroughly in depth. Still, thanks again for reading. When I finish Fate Stay Night...maybe Time Index will have a sequel. I don't know, maybe yes maybe no. Time will tell. So, in the meanwhile have a good time. See you .


	19. Lock and Load

"Yo Akira, whatcha up to?"

Akira Keiji turned around from the monitor of his computer. Akira is a simple guy, seventeen years old, involved in music for about a decade and soon to graduate into the working world from Academy City. "Ah Sora Michi, nothing much bro. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, I'm just doing the usual hang out and so on." Sora observed Akira's work on the screen. "What's this?"

"I'm getting paid to come up with a song." Akira explained.

"How much are they going to pay you?" came the main question.

"Big amount of dough brother, think ten grand!" Akira was excited. For students, that is a lot of money for the task involved.

"Holy smokes man, who'd be that stupid to pay that much for a song?" Sora was astonished. Akira wasn't a renowned composer or anything. He was just a good composer in a music club in Academy City. He was selected for he can meet the requirements best.

"Those darn scientists that have too much money. They did want it to be perfect though."

"Cool. What's the genre?"

"Rock and techno. They want it to be an epic background song."

"An epic background of what?" Sora asked.

"They just said it just has to be…epic."

"Uh huh… that will be quite a task eh." Sora is too an audiophile. Listening to good music is easy but composing one that has quite a broad stroke is difficult. "I'm heading out to the Music Street. I'll see any inspiration that could be of use for you." He went on his way out the door from their simple apartment.

"Okay, I'll catch you soon." Akira went back to composing the lyrics that will earn him big money. He tapped his fingers on the table as a tune started to form. Now he needs to instruments for it. The trusty bass and drum is definitely on the list.

_Lock and Load, Get set to go_

_Set up the Roll and start the show!_

_-X-X-X-X-X-_

Do I need to even say anything else? :P


End file.
